


If You Were My Little Girl

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard, Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Series: Daddy's Little Angel [5]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: A BRAND NEW PAIRING, A little bit of dom!Will, Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nigel, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Family Fluff, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Season/Series 01, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hannibal, Top Nigel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, kind of DD/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 73,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: A few months after the end of Person Of Interest, Will and Hannibal are settling into domestic life with their new addition to the family, Abigail. It isn't long before she starts to get involved in their sexy games...Chapters listed by ship for those who want to pick and choose :)Ch1 - Abigram & HannigramCh2 - Hannigail & Will/Hannibal/AbigailCh3 - Abigram & HannigramCh4 - Murder FamilyCh5 - Hannigram, Abigram & HannigailCh6 - Murder Family & DogsdogsCh7 - BRAND NEW PAIRING: Nigel/Abigail (Hobbsdogs)Ch8 - Abigram & DogsdogsCh9 - Hannigail & HannigramCh10 - Will/Abigail/Nigel (Abidogs)Ch11 - Hannigail & HobbsdogsCh12 - Hannigram & Will/Hannibal/Nigel (Murderdogs)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We psychic drove you this far and it's not like you weren't warned in Ch10 of POI....so just relax and let the sin wash over you ;)

**Thursday December 12th**

 

Abigail Hobbs was truly happy.

 

There had been a long while where she hadn’t been, caught in her dad’s web of manipulation and murder, never quite sure how much she participated willingly. She had finally found the strength to apply to colleges on the other side of the country and was leaving home, away from all of it. Then one morning the phone rang, Will and Hannibal burst into her life and it was never the same.

 

Losing her mother – and to some extent her father – was ‘traumatic’, or so they said. ‘Victim’ was another word they tossed around a lot. Abigail had no intention of giving in to being just a victim and one man had helped her not to do that. Dr. Lecter saved her life but it didn’t stop there. He made her feel strong, like she had choices...made her feel like an adult. She gravitated towards him so often during those times, sometimes when she wasn’t supposed to, and he never turned her away, that eventually they let him become her guardian officially.

 

Will had been a little different. He had killed her dad and Abigail always wavered between thinking of him as her saviour and resenting him. Also in those early days he made her a little nervous that any moment he might have a mental breakdown or something, but where Hannibal went he followed and vice versa so she just got used to him. The same ‘something’ in Hannibal that he had seen in her too, must have been in Will as well. At some point while she was in the hospital, their mooning over each other had become something real and by the time she actually moved into Hannibal’s house she had really got to know Will. He was there at home with them more often than he wasn’t, or maybe she just started to see him through Hannibal’s eyes, but for all Will’s twitchy awkwardness she found he was funny and strong in his own way and amazingly sweet.

They were her dads now and it just…worked. She smiled to herself as she turned off her lamp and settled down to sleep.

*

Hannibal was settling down on his favourite end of the couch to read now that Abigail had gone to bed. Will was in the shower and then he assumed he would come and lie with him for a while. Their lives had all changed so significantly in the last couple of months sometimes he caught himself in a moment he could scarcely believe was his own.

 

Abigail had been on his radar since long before this whole fiasco with Nigel, turning up in his office late at night and asking for him to visit her in the hospital. Will saw her a little too and since they had become a couple, they had all seen a lot more of each other. A couple of weeks ago she came to live here with him permanently as his charge and their connection was stronger all the time. Hannibal had never expected one person joining him behind the veil let alone two, but here they all were and he wasn't lonely for the first time in years. He was learning to take off his person suit every day, knowing neither of them were worried about what was under it.

Evidently Will wanted to take something else off him too as Hannibal suddenly felt his thoughts interrupted by those hands wrapping around his shoulders and lips at his ear.

 

“Take me to bed…” Will said softly and Hannibal smirked. He was powerless to do anything but let himself be led upstairs.

*

Abigail's nerves vibrated her awake in that way that only comes from an adrenaline spike, and she raised her head from the pillow. What was that?

 

" _Uhhhh_..." That sound came clearer this time now she was listening for it, a desperate keening moan, almost pained in its pitch, and her pulse increased. She found herself getting out of bed like she was drawn by a force outside herself, and going to the wall. She flattened her hands on it and tilted her head closer. 

 

" _Fuckkkk that's good_..." Will's voice was muffled through the brick but unmistakable and Abigail gasped, springing back as though the wall had shocked her. She retreated to bed and sat on it, not even remotely close to knowing if she wanted to listen or to drown it out.

 

She had lived with Hannibal since he had become her guardian, around 2 weeks ago, or was it 3 already? She was obviously aware that her Dads were together, Will was nearly always around and she saw them kiss sometimes, but somehow they had managed to keep the sex covert. Abigail lay back down and mentally chastised herself for being so dumb that this hadn't actually occurred to her until right this second. When she realised she could hear them...and that it was kinda hot.

 

" _Ohhhh...yesss_..." The arousal hit her like a wave as she overheard his obvious pleasure. Oh god this was bad, she shouldn't be thinking about them like that, she had to try and ignore it...

 

" _Hannibal...please...just fuck me_..." Abigail raised her eyes to the ceiling, pleading with God or fate or whatever to rescue her from the pull of voyeurism, of the forbidden. Will and Hannibal were both attractive, she wasn't blind, but like...they were her dads...sort of. She had rested her hand low on her belly without really noticing.

 

" _Oh goddd_..." Will was so acutely aroused and so was she. She was getting wet just listening to them, what was the matter with her? Her hand drifted lower almost without her permission as she imagined what was happening next door...

 

" _Oh fuck yes, Daddy....just like that_..." Will moaned and Abigail's mind short circuited as she tried to process those words. Damn they were...freaky, but it only turned her on more, her hand pressing down between her legs.

 

A sharp smack of hand on flesh startled Abigail, as did the accompanying moan of pleasure. Will sounded like he was in ecstasy with each new blow that rained down on him and suddenly Abigail had a crystal clear mental image of what they must look like. She imagined Will kneeling on all fours on Hannibal's big four-poster bed, while Hannibal knelt behind him, a big steadying hand on the small of Will's back, while he spanked him with the other.

 

Abigail couldn't help but wonder what it said about her that it only made her wetter to think about it, to think of Hannibal bending her over his knee...maybe in his study...seated in his high-backed leather chair.

She rocked against her hand as desperation grew. She'd always heard that good girls don't do this, they keep their hands away from there, but she supposed good girls didn't kill people either, so that argument was moot. Surrendering to the moment, Abigail undressed down to her panties and rubbed herself over them, moaning louder than she intended when it didn't sate the desire coursing through her veins.

 

Abigail slid her shaking hand inside her panties and ran her fingers down over herself, it still didn't feel like much and she whined. She found her wet opening and tried to stick her fingers inside herself, but it hurt and they wouldn't go in. Wasn't this meant to feel good? Abigail whined a high sob in a little pain and lot of frustration…

*

Hannibal stilled his hips from snapping mercilessly into Will and cocked his head. "Did you hear that, Will?" Will just raised his head from where it hung down between his arms. Hannibal couldn't focus with his protective instincts bothering him and pulled out of Will.

 

"Sorry darling boy, but that sounded like someone in distress...I'm worried. Do you think it was Abigail?" He asked softly and rubbed his hip fondly. Will let out his own whine of distress as he realized their...activities...would have to be postponed until after they checked on Abigail. Will sighed, even though he was just as concerned. Mostly, it was the awkwardness of pulling on boxers and a robe to try to attempt decency, even though he could feel himself fucked open and wet between his thighs.

 

Will ventured into the hallway, leaving Hannibal lying in their bed - stroking himself and smirking, the bastard - while he entered Abigail's room and froze in the doorway. There she was, flat on her back and mostly undressed with her hands down her panties, working herself furiously as she whined in distress. Will winced at how rough she was being with herself, that couldn't possibly feel good or pleasurable. "Oh baby girl..." Will breathed, and was struck by how innocent she looked like that and felt a pang of guilt at the way he remained half-hard.

 

Abigail gasped and her eyes flew open as she scrambled to cover herself at the sound of Will's voice. "Oh! I'm sorry! I...I didn't mean to...I just..." she babbled endearingly and Will smiled kindly, stepping into her room but leaving the door open so Hannibal could listen if he wanted to.

 

"It's alright, sweetheart." Will assured her, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. "Everyone does it. Now, what's got you so worked up, hmm?"

 

The question had Abigail blushing furiously and her hands knotted in the blankets and she twisted them anxiously. "I...I heard you..." she admitted quietly, unable to meet his eyes, and then it was Will's turn to blush, but he couldn't deny that his cock didn't twitch at the thought of being overheard.

 

Abigail was sure a weird expression passed over Will's face when she told him but then it softened into understanding. She looked down again as he looked up and thought about what he said. Abigail traced the spotted pattern on her bed cover. "Y-you said everyone does it...but I don't...they always said good girls don't...that you shouldn't..." She blurted out in a rush, wanting to disappear from embarrassment.

 

Will chuckled softly, "It's your body, darling. Yours to touch, to play with, to make feel good." He explained, and reached for her hand, brushing his thumb over her knuckles reassuringly. He remembered a time many years ago - his first time with a girl - letting her direct him and tell him how to please her. Will had an idea. "Would you like help? I can show you how to make yourself feel good if you'd like...but only if you're comfortable with it." He said, eyebrows raising for emphasis. "You'll still be a good girl, no matter your decision." He smiled.

 

Abigail inhaled deeply as Will stroked her hand, he probably touched her most days, but not like this. Not when he was...was he actually offering to...what exactly? Maybe it was the fact she had already been so turned on, maybe it was that look in his eyes, ethereal and grey in the moonlight but she was helpless to refuse. She wanted him to help despite herself.

 

"I..." She started and rolled her eyes upwards again exasperated. "Isn't that… _wrong_?" It didn't feel wrong to her body but her mind was not processing this at all.

 

Will smirked, shrugging a little. "Wrong according to who?" He asked. "It's not wrong if it's something you want...and I think that if you didn't like the idea at least a little, you would have told me so right away." He said knowingly. "Let me take care of you, sweetheart, I'll make you feel good."

 

Abigail let out all her held breath, he was right of course he was. Will just...got you. At first, way back when she was in the hospital it sort of creeped her out but now she craved his understanding. Tonight she craved whatever else he would give her....she sucked the inside of her cheek and nodded just a little. "Won't Daddy mind?" He just shook his head with a little quirk of his lip. "Ok.." Abigail said quietly, barely a whisper.

 

Will smiled kindly and slowly tugged the blanket away. "If there's anything you don't like, let me know and I'll stop." He said, gently maneuvering her to a more comfortable position, propped up on her pillows as he slowly spread her legs and settled between them. He touched her thighs, running his hands along smooth, pale skin, getting her used to the feeling before moving closer to his goal. 

 

Abigail tried to relax, took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing herself to focus on her body, on how it felt. His hands on her were big and warm and it made her insides tingle, and when he suddenly he touched her _there_ and her mouth fell open in a soft moan. He slipped a finger underneath her panties into her folds, feeling how wet she was. Poor girl, she needed to come so badly and Will wanted to give her this. This did not feel like her finger had...it made her want more.

 

She opened her eyes to see what he was doing when he took his hand away and saw him sucking on his finger while watching her intently. All Abigail could do was stare at quite possibly the dirtiest thing she'd ever seen. Will moaned softly at her taste. "You're delicious, sweetheart." He moaned, and dragged her underwear down her legs.

 

He leaned back over and pressed a kiss to her thigh. "Now I want you to be a good for me, and rub your clit, just like this." He said, his finger returning to her to show her the pace and pressure to use. "Go slow at first, focus on how it feels, can you do that for me, darling?" He asked, not waiting for an answer before he was scooting down to spread her open and lap at her entrance, wet and sweet as a Georgia peach. 

 

Abigail was on total autopilot, she had taken leave of her body and complied as if watching herself do so. She hesitantly tried to copy him, rubbing gentle little circles over her clit and her head fell back into her pillow as his tongue found her at the same time. She was vaguely aware of how shy she was about this but she was far too horny to care. It was like night and day the difference from before and she was rolling her hips softly at how good it felt. "Ohhhh..." Abigail cried as the sensation took hold of her.

 

Will smiled against her as he heard her cute little moans. As he licked into her, he noticed how tight she was and saw that he'd have to be extra careful and gentle with her. He licked his index finger again and slowly started pressing it inside her. He could feel her muscles clench down around the digit as he slid it deeper. He crooked his finger up once he was a little way inside, pressing against her sweet spot. 

 

Whatever Will did with his finger made her flinch away, it was almost too much. He did it again and it started to feel good. "Ahhh...Will...daddy...oh godddddd..." Abigail was mewling nonsense as he carried on pressing that spot inside her she had certainly never found before, and she saw stars. Her delicate ministrations of her clit all but forgotten and she writhed into the bed.

 

Will figured there'd be more time for Abigail to learn what she liked at her leisure, so Will didn't remind her to return to her clit, he merely readjusted to start licking her clit in tantalizing little laps up and down and to the sides. Mouthing at her flesh and sucking gently. Will was good with his tongue, and he knew it. He learned a lot in his youth, from men and women alike, and he was happy that now he was able to use that knowledge to get his darling girl off. 

 

Abigail was being too loud, she knew her Daddy would hear her but she couldn't help it, Will was too good. She spread her legs wide for him as he licked and fingered her, the pleasure so intense. His tongue was relentless, finger insistent. "Oh daddy...you're gonna make me come...oh god" She could feel the tension inside her coiling tighter and tighter. She was starting to think she had never come before, but he was so sure...she just knew he was going to draw it out of her, and soon, and she could do nothing but moan and pant and arch her back.

 

Will wondered if she'd ever managed to make herself come before and the thought that he might be the one to give her her first orgasm almost had Will coming in his boxers. Although that would have been unfortunate if he had, since Daddy hadn't given him permission to yet. Will smirked as he thought about Hannibal back in their bedroom, stroking his cock to the sounds of their sweet girl coming apart on his fingers and tongue. "That's it, baby girl, come for me, come for Daddy." Will encouraged, sucking her clit back into his mouth and working his hand faster inside her, taking his cues from the way Abigail's moans grew louder or breathier. 

 

Abigail felt her whole body tense, clenching on his finger as it built to an agonising peak and she exploded around him, crying out brokenly as her body was ravaged by her first ever orgasm. One that she was smart enough to know was a good one even at that. He slid his finger out of her when she had finally relaxed, sprawled sleepily on the bed, her dark hair spread around her. "Thank you daddy..." She murmured, a little hazy.

 

"You're welcome, baby." Will wiped his mouth and fixed her panties back on her hips, tucking her back into bed and leaning over to kiss her forehead. It wasn't lost on him that the gesture was...tainted by where his mouth had just been, but somehow it was only more thrilling that way. Will paused at the doorway, watching as Abigail slowly started to drift towards unconsciousness. "I'm sure that if you're a very good girl, next time Daddy will let you watch." He said, obviously referring to Hannibal, rather than himself. "Good night, sweet girl." 

*

Hannibal lay sprawled in their bed, naked and legs half-tangled in the silk sheets. His breathing was laboured as he tried to keep his cool. He had been exercising his self-control, almost the entire time Will had been gone, and although well versed at this he had actually struggled. He was painfully hard listening to what had clearly transpired next door, the volume and clarity of their discussion and those delectable sounds she made indicating that Will had left her door open. Hannibal knew enough about Will Graham by now to be assured that this was deliberate, and it took every ounce of his decorum not to charge in there and ravish one or both of them.

 

They needed to bond and Hannibal, ever unable to switch off his psychiatrist brain was gracious enough to let them have as much time alone as they wanted, since he had spent plenty of time alone with her before Nigel entered their lives. This was definitely…novel in terms of bonding but there was no denying he wasn’t open to it. Also he didn’t want to intimidate her, and he could trust Will to be gentle with her in an area of life where he maybe wasn’t so metered. That certainly didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the fallout...

 

Will came back and closed their door, a smile playing around his mouth that was halfway between bemused and self-satisfied. Hannibal adopted a mock scolding attitude.  
“Will Graham…you should be wholly ashamed of yourself. She is your _daughter_. Not to mention the fact you so obviously wanted to be heard.” He chided with an unfathomable expression in his eyes despite playing the role of scandalised.

 

Will raised his eyebrows and climbed back into bed, crawling over to Hannibal for a kiss, sharing the taste of their daughter between them. It wasn't lost on Will that Hannibal sucked and licked around Will's mouth, chasing her flavor. "I've been very naughty..." Will purred, a hand wrapping around Hannibal's cock and starting to stroke him.

 

"Mmm, tell me everything, sweet boy. Tell me what you did to our baby girl" Hannibal instructed, flipping Will over, reapplying lube and then sliding back inside him like he'd never left. He'd tightened a little while he'd been with Abigail, but not so much that Hannibal had to finger him back open.

 

"Oh fuck..." Will hissed, the stretch burning just enough. "She was so desperate...and I took her apart with my fingers, my tongue. She squirmed so prettily..." He gasped out between thrusts.

 

"Go on, Will." Hannibal demanded, gripping Will's hips tight as he imagined it.

 

"She was so hot, so wet..." Will moaned. "So tight around my fingers, and when I teased her little clit, she squeezed me so hard..."

"Keep going, I want to hear it all." Hannibal urged let his head hang down as he thrust harshly into Will, imagining all of this together with the noises in his perfect memory.

 

"Mmmm fuck yes..." Will said breathlessly as Hannibal was pounding into his prostate. "She's so innocent...it was her first orgasm..." He whispered hoarsely.

 

"What was she like, Will? When she came...I heard her...she was exquisite." Hannibal was so close.

 

"Oh god she came so hard...I made her tremble...made her scream..." Will was getting off on his memory too. "Can't stop thinking what she'd feel like...coming on my dick..." Hannibal groaned and fucked him faster.

 

Hannibal slicked his hand with lube and reached for Will's cock, not stroking so much as squeezing in time with his thrusts. "Like this, Will? Imagine her beneath you, holding you inside her body."

 

Will sobbed out his pleasure, what Hannibal was doing to him was so good, and with the help of his imagination, it wasn't hard to imagine himself inside of Abigail. "Oh god, Daddy, please..." He keened.

 

"Dirty boy...corrupting your baby girl while your Daddy waited for you to come back to bed...covered in the smell and taste of her..." Hannibal growled.

 

Will was so close, and he could tell Hannibal was too, by the way his rhythm faltered. "Please let me come..." He whined, thrusting his hips desperately into Hannibal's fist.

 

"Come...come for me." Hannibal aimed his cock with agonising precision into Will's prostate again and again and then felt him come undone, spilling hot over his fist. His clenching and moaning dragged Hannibal over the edge and he spilled deep inside Will's twitching hole, fingers digging so they'd bruise into his hip...

 

Even after they collapsed into each other's arms and drifted off to sleep, Hannibal didn't, remaining awake a while longer as he considered what to do. Their family dynamic was evolving, and knowing what he knew about Will, Hannibal could venture a guess where this was going. Or rather, could venture to say how far Will would be able to go. Hannibal thought it over and decided that he wasn't opposed to seeing where this might take them. In short, Hannibal wanted to see what would happen.

 

That decided, Hannibal only had one small matter to consider…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail was naughty and Hannibal thinks she needs to be punished...and then rewarded with an almost threeway ;)

**Friday December 13th**

 

Will had left to do his laundry and feed the dogs, and had assured Hannibal he'd be back later that night for dinner, and to stay the night. Hannibal wondered what it might be like to have Will move in completely...although there were his dogs to consider. This prompted Hannibal to wonder if maybe he ought to look into real estate - specifically, houses with very large backyards.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Abigail wandering into his study to return a book she'd borrowed, lingering by the bookshelves as she chose another. Hannibal looked her over approvingly. She was blossoming into quite a lovely young woman, and Hannibal couldn't be prouder if he'd raised her from infancy. Still…

 

"Abigail, darling, come here a moment." He said from his seat in a comfortable armchair by the fireplace.

 

"Yes, Daddy?" She asked, clearly nervous and Hannibal thought he rather knew why.

 

"It's rude to eavesdrop." He said simply, gratified by the way she blushed to the tips of her ears and tried to stammer out an explanation, but before she could get far, Hannibal held up a hand to halt the torrent of words. "That's not all you did though, isn't that right?" He asked. "Naughty girl, what did you do while you were listening to me and Will?"

 

Abigail felt too exposed, naked frankly, as she stood in front of Hannibal's chair to be scolded. She was at a loss for what to even say, had Will told him everything or just part of it? She could lie, of course, but had he heard? She frantically tried to remember if Will had closed the door and then remembered it didn't even matter - she had been so loud...then what if they kissed? Damn his stupid hyper sensitive nose. Oh god... he knew everything didn't he?  
Abigail remembered how good Will had made her feel, his teasing words as he'd left her room. She was getting turned on at the flashbacks....and if she was honest at that dangerous look on Hannibal's face. Did they have sex afterwards? She tried to get a hold on her racing emotions.

 

"No Daddy, I was...touching myself." She was trying not to shake as she heard her words in the quiet room and then, after a long tense moment, he beckoned her to come sit in his lap.

 

Hannibal knew he'd have to play this wisely, the last thing he wanted was for his baby girl to think she was in trouble for masturbating. No, that wouldn't do. However, if he could instill a healthy amount of guilt for having played _without_ him...well that was alright. Abigail firmly perched in his lap, and he rested a hand on her inner thigh. "Did you like what Will did for you, Abigail? While I waited for him to return to our bed?" He asked, voice low and bordering on dangerous. There was no reason to play coy, they both knew that he knew, after all. "He has quite a talented mouth, does he not?"

 

Abigail's eyes widened, this was not at all what she was expecting him to say. She was too taken unawares to lie and just nodded quickly. "Yes..." She finally said as softly as she could without saying nothing. An answer to both his questions. His hand was distracting her...fingers rubbing gently over her leg. Talking to him about last night - Will _did_ have a talented mouth - and the implications of that...she was both terrified and excited where he might be going with this.

 

Hannibal hummed in thought, hand slipping a tiny bit higher. "Naughty girl...listening to Daddy fuck his boy...and then playing with him without Daddy's permission." Hannibal purred in her ear, voice nearly a whisper as his fingertips teased higher. "Now what's to be done about that, hmm?"

 

Abigail couldn't really process with his hand doing that pressure thing into her warm thigh, she couldn't think of anything to say that made sense. His angle with this conversation made no sense. "I'm...sorry." She said reflexively, though she wasn't 100% sure she knew what for, "Will said...it was ok and I just..." Abigail trailed off, too shy to say out loud that she had been so incredibly horny.

 

"Mmm, is that so?" Hannibal whispered close to her ear as he nosed at her hair, inhaling the fresh, clean, lightly floral scent of her shampoo. He brushed it from her neck with his free hand, tucking it behind her ear. "Well I suppose if _Will_ said it was okay..." He trailed off, his tone implying just how not okay he was making it out to be. "Perhaps you've forgotten who your Daddy is, Abigail..." Hannibal said, tone even and measured, and somehow all the more dangerous for it.

 

Abigail shivered, was he going to touch her too? She was appalled at how much she wanted the answer to be yes, but it’s not like she hadn’t thought about it before, and she had heard how much Will was enjoying him. "He wanted to help me...he _is_ my dad too." She said as dismissively as she could manage. I mean they weren't her actual dads, not even a little bit but...how was this happening?

 

Hannibal chuckled softly, a deep sound that rumbled forth from his chest. "I assure you, I'll be taking him over my knee next, darling. You both have been inexcusably naughty..." He chided. "Now go on, be a good girl and take your panties off for me." He directed, easing her off of his lap.

 

Abigail's heart was racing, she wanted to run...maybe...but he was too all-consuming and she shakily reached under her skirt and, rather awkwardly, slid her panties down her legs and off. "What do you mean....o-over your knee?" She asked in a tremulous voice.

 

Hannibal extended a hand for her panties, which he took and raised an eyebrow at the moisture he found on them, before slipping them into his pocket. "I believe you know the answer to that already, clever girl." He said before patting his knee. "Bend over now, Abigail."

 

She bit her lip and stared at him. He wasn't joking. She wasn't exactly aroused but she definitely didn't want to stop this game. Good things had come of agreeing to Will's suggestion last night and the way Hannibal was looking at her was making her legs weak. She reached a hand out to steady herself and lay herself delicately across his lap to rest on her elbows. Every cell in her body was buzzing.

 

"Good girl..." Hannibal praised at her obedience. He lifted her skirt, flipping it up and baring her completely. Hannibal smiled at the soft, pale skin presented so beautifully to him and he couldn't help but run a large hand over her backside, just caressing her skin. He placed a steadying hand on the middle of her back, and then, without warning, spanked her.

 

"Ohh!" Abigail gasped in a shocked little moan. It stung a little but the vibration ran right through her and tingled between her legs. As he stroked her skin where he had slapped her she could feel herself getting wet again. Oh god what was wrong with her...she actually liked that.

 

Hannibal smirked at her response, and felt no reason to stop. Decided, he spanked her again a little harder, alternating sides as he established a rhythm. It wasn't lost on Hannibal that this was arousing her, and he imagined what he'd do with her once she'd taken her spanking like a good girl. "That's it..." He encouraged. "You may be as loud as you'd like, let the neighbors hear you..." He teased.

 

Abigail couldn't help the desperate sounds she was making, the weight of her body pressed against his legs. Her ass burned but his touch was soothing in between each blow, and she was close to begging for him to touch her somewhere else. Every now and then just the tip of his finger would _almost_ graze where she needed it and aching with need, shifting her hips gently for any kind of friction. "Daddy...please...I'll be good...please...." She whined when she couldn't take any more, though not entirely sure what she was asking for.

 

Hannibal delivered a handful more smacks before stilling, smoothing over heated flesh. "Is that so?" He asked her. "You're ready to be a good girl?" Hannibal slipped a finger along her folds, avoiding anywhere that might be particularly sensitive, and instead just feeling how wet she was for him. "You're very nearly dripping...is that what good girls do? Get off on their punishments?" Hannibal clicked his tongue. "I think not."

 

Abigail moaned wantonly, his finger was relief and torture all at the same time. She tried to arch into his touch but she wasn't lying the right way to do much, and all too soon he took his finger away. She heard him suck it, just like Will had, and that image just made her all the more needy. "I'm sorry Daddy...!" She said breathlessly, "I...I can't help it..."

 

Hannibal returned his fingers, sliding them inside her briefly before running them over her clit. He knew perfectly well what he was doing, and he intended to see just how far he could push her. "You will not come without permission." He declared, and pressed two fingers inside her, while his thumb worked her clit.

 

Abigail throbbed and clenched as he teased her and moaned long and loud when he filled her with his fingers. _Doctor's hands_ she thought as they played her effortlessly. "Oh god...Daddy...ohhhh..." She gasped, trying hard not to let herself get too close but she no idea how she would stop herself.

 

"That's it, baby girl..." Hannibal praised, working his fingers inside her. He was as good with his hands as Will was with his mouth, and showed no mercy as he coaxed her closer to the edge. He wouldn't let her come until she asked, and so he rubbed instead at the sides and around her clit instead, denying her the stimulation she'd need to get off.

 

Abigail felt like she was floating, high above this dirty picture, and she felt nothing but the intense pleasure he was giving her. She was so unbelievably aroused but he said she couldn't, sobbing her moans out as every little movement pushed her closer and closer. "Please Daddy...." Would begging even help? Abigail had no idea but she was going to come she was sure of it.

 

"Please what, Abigail?" Hannibal prompted, pulling his hand away to slide two fingers along the length of her. Hannibal felt himself achingly hard in his trousers and Abigail's squirming body atop him didn't help. He couldn't wait to feel her tight around him, wondered if they'd get to that point one day. If today was any indication, Hannibal didn't think Abigail would object.

 

Abigail wailed in frustration, grinding against his fingers. "Please Daddy....oh goddddd...please let me come!" She was dizzy with want, feeling her orgasm coiled low in the core of her, she just needed him to take her apart.

 

"Good girl..." Hannibal purred, and slid his fingers back inside her, curling them to press against her sweet spot. "Come for me, Darling, come on." He said, thumb returning to her clit to draw it out of her.

 

Abigail was powerless like this, the way he held her and they way he worked her body. His voice...oh my god....and she shattered, clenching down around his fingers over and over as she stiffened, screaming and crying out " _Daddy_...!" Before eventually going limp.

 

Hannibal worked her through her orgasm and relented when she grew far too sensitive. He withdrew his fingers sucking them clean to savor her flavor. Still limp, he maneuvered her back into his lap and held her close for a moment, letting her cling to him as she came down. Hannibal stroked her hair with one hand, mind - and heart - racing with plans and ideas he wished to see come to fruition between the three of them...

 

**Sunday December 15th**

 

Abigail wrapped her purple silk robe around herself, let her hair out of the messy bun she had tied it in for her shower, and left the bathroom to go to her room. As soon as she stepped into the lamp-lit hall she noticed Hannibal's bedroom door open and the light glowing out from within. Will was here tonight and usually they would close the door if they were up here, and truthfully she thought they were still downstairs. 

 

She wandered over to say goodnight since they must have just come up, and then froze when she heard a quiet moan punctuating the unmistakable sound of kissing. She remained there curious, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and the floor creaked loudly. 

 

"Abigail?" It was Will, voice soft and welcoming. "Come in sweetheart."

 

"I was just going to bed...g'night." She said quickly, pushing the door open just a little.

 

They were reclined in bed, both stripped down to their underwear, and Will's curls were in disarray. "No come here, Abby..." Will beckoned her, extending a hand. "Daddy said you could watch." He said, glancing at Hannibal, who inclined his head.

 

Will still bore the deep bruises on his hips from when he had come back over and Hannibal had wasted no time in bending him over the nearest surface to fuck. It had been deliciously rough and Will had known without being told that it had been because of his antics with Abigail. Since then, he and Hannibal had come to...an understanding. 

 

Abigail was nervous, they hadn't been teasing about this, but she trusted them both so much that she padded carefully in her bare feet towards the bed. She reached out to take Will's outstretched hand and kneeled with one leg folded under her at the edge of the bed. Will dropped his grasp to stroke reassuringly at her thigh where the silk had slipped away. She worried at the inside of her lip and surveyed them both curiously, waiting to see what would happen next. 

 

Will could feel her tension and so he turned back to Hannibal in the hopes that the lack of focus on her might help some. Will smirked and lay back down across the bed diagonally, affording Abigail the best view he could. He tugged Hannibal down over him, one knee raised and the other tilted towards Abigail on the bed, creating a space for Hannibal in the cradle of his hips. Hannibal hovered over him, mischief twinkling in his eyes as he saw Will's intention to give their baby girl a show. His darling, performative boy. Always so eager for an audience.

 

Abigail simply watched, eyes wide and attentive as she curled her lip in and out of her mouth, engrossed in this peek behind the curtain of her dads’ relationship. She shifted further up the bed to lean against the wooden headboard and relaxed a little. She didn't have to do anything unless she wanted to. They were kissing now, Hannibal laying his weight onto Will and they made hungry little sounds between them. She thought back to that night a few days ago when she had heard them properly, and her arousal began to unfurl inside her.

 

Will scratched down Hannibal's back, leaving red lines in his wake as Hannibal hissed and narrowed his eyes meaningfully. He gathered Will's hands and held them above his head, wrists caught in one of Hannibal's large hands as he left Will helpless. Well, at least gave the illusion of such. Will smirked and arched his hips up off the bed to grind against Hannibal as he let out a filthy moan. He glanced at Abigail with hooded eyes filled with lust as Hannibal attached himself to his neck, leaving a collection of suck bruises trailing down his chest as he sought out one of Will's nipples to torment.

 

"You like this, baby?" Will asked breathlessly. "You like watching your daddies?"

 

Abigail didn't say anything as she locked eyes with Will while Hannibal teased him, but she nodded. Hannibal ran his free hand languidly over Will's body, palming over his hardening cock through his boxers and Abigail wondered how both of them felt, touching and being touched. She herself was growing more and more turned on and shifted her legs a little to relieve the ache between them as Will moaned shamelessly again.

 

Will noticed Abigail's discomfort and made eye contact with Hannibal, raising an eyebrow in question, and Hannibal dropped his chin in acquiescence. Pleased, Will turned to Abigail. "Touch yourself, darling...it's alright." He said gently, voice quickly morphing into a high keen as Hannibal squeezed him through his boxers as he bit down on a nipple just enough to make Will squirm, both in pain and arousal. "Oh fuck, Hannibal..." He gasped, chest heaving.

 

Abigail hesitated but she really wanted to do what he suggested so she started slow, trying to get comfortable. She skimmed her hand along her thigh, over her hip and upwards to her breasts, sliding the silk against her skin and feeling her nipples harden from the sensation. She knew they weren't really paying attention to her so she didn't feel too much like she was being put on display...

 

Gradually Abigail found her way down between the edges of her robe, letting it fall apart a fraction and ran her fingertips down over her wet folds. She concentrated on watching them, doing what felt natural, mostly copying what Will had shown her and what Hannibal had done to her. She let out a soft little sigh of pleasure and Will caught her eye again, licking his lip as Hannibal was stripping him of his underwear.

 

Hannibal noticed his attention drifting to Abigail and a streak of possessiveness flared, but only for a moment before Hannibal was peeling Will's boxers all the way down. He couldn't help himself, sucking Will's cock down in one fluid movement that had him arching his back and tangling his fingers in Hannibal's hair. "Oh god..." Will moaned as Hannibal released him.

 

Hannibal turned to Abigail, one hand gripping the base of Will's cock. "Would you like to touch him?" He offered.  
Abigail stilled her hand, a little panic running through her but she really did want to do that. She crawled over and wrapped her hand around Will's cock, feeling his hot velvety skin and stroked up and down him. Hannibal and Will exchanged a look she didn't catch as she worked him slowly, intrigued and unsure.

 

"Put your mouth on him baby girl." Hannibal said gently and she did, wetting her lips and taking him part way into her mouth. Will grasped her long hair in a handful at the side of her head as she sucked. He had to make a concentrated effort not to buck up into her mouth, so sweet and delicate and soft as it wrapped around him. 

 

Hannibal helped, keeping a firm hand on his hip to prevent him from moving too much. "That's it baby girl...oh god your mouth, darling..." Will moaned loudly, hands fisting in the sheets.

 

"Will enjoys being denied." Hannibal shared. "He likes to pretend he doesn't, but his body betrays him. Lick the head of his cock like lollipop." He advised.

 

Abigail smiled as she did as she was told. She found the idea of Will, who with her seemed so protective and strong, turning into a compliant little puppy for Daddy a little funny and also kinda hot. Hannibal had the same effect on her so she could easily see why. She licked and teased Will's cock with a shy little tongue as she held it in her hand until eventually Hannibal deemed that Will had been sufficiently tortured. Abigail tried to fit as much of him into her mouth as she could and sucked up and down, careful not to get too far and hit her gag reflex. That would be mortifying, and she wanted to please him, not make them remember her inexperience and wonder if they should stop this game. She increased her efforts and was pleased with the sounds Will made and the way his grip tightened in her hair. 

 

"Such a good girl..." Hannibal praised her as from where he kneeled he could clearly see how much Will was coming apart for her. Hannibal let Abigail continue while he went to fetch the lube, knowing Will was in good hands. He nudged Will's legs apart and Will knew what to go, spreading open for Hannibal obligingly. "Such a good boy too..." Hannibal praised as he lubed two fingers and pressed them inside of Will. "You may continue, of course." He told Abigail. "But Will knows he'll be coming on my cock." Hannibal said smugly.

 

Abigail gave a little shudder at this assured confidence and the picture it painted. She slowed her sucking and looked up at Will to see his reaction to all of this. His face was flushed and his brow knitted together in pleasure as watched her avidly. She caught his eye and smirked half shy half naughty. Abigail gradually stopped what she was doing and Will let go of her hair. She leaned back on her thighs and watched as he was driven more and more crazy by Hannibal. She didn't really know what she wanted, what to do, just that she was into this.

 

Hannibal worked Will open methodically, making sure Abigail could appreciate the way Will stretched for him so beautifully. "Go on and play with yourself, darling. This show is for you." Hannibal said to Abigail and Will moaned his agreement. Now that Abigail's sweet mouth was no longer wrapped around him, Will could ride Hannibal's fingers properly, bucking and squirming as Hannibal fingered him open.

 

"I'm ready, Daddy, please..." He gasped, and Hannibal hummed consideringly. "Very well." He agreed and stepped off the bed to divest himself of his own boxer briefs, allowing Abigail to get a good look, before climbing back over Will and tapping his twitching hole with his cock. Abigail was transfixed as she got comfortable. This felt so illicit that she should be allowed to see them like this, undone and intimate. To her, Hannibal was always so proper and Will was always so dependable. It felt like she had snuck in where she shouldn't be, like a bar or something, and instead of kicking her out they were giving her free drinks! 

 

Abigail was running her hands over herself again, the silk of her robe still floating deliciously over her bare skin. Her lips parted in a little excited gasp as she watched Hannibal slowly push himself inside Will with a satisfied groan. The way Will arched and moaned as he was filled made her ache deep inside as she started to stroke her clit just as he taught her. Hannibal rolled his hips expertly and Will could only moan as he filled him up so completely. Will tried not to stare at Abigail, but he'd sneak a glance every now and again and smirked as he realized she was touching herself just as he'd shown her.

 

Hannibal grasped Will behind the knees and pushed them up, changing the angle and making Will cry out in ecstasy. "Oh god Daddy, right there! Oh fuck..." He whimpered, pulling Hannibal down to slide their lips together in a frantic, sucking kiss.

 

Abigail was working her clit in tight little circles as she watched Hannibal fuck Will incoherent. They could hear her breathing ragged and shuddering as she felt his loud pleasure hitting her like it was her own. Will's fevered mewling and the way he writhed under Daddy ran right through her and she slowly slid a finger inside herself. She tried to copy what they had done to her to hit her sensitive spot and cried out, making them both watch her for a second. She was too turned on to care and started to finger herself desperately, not sure what she wanted more - to have Daddy fuck her that hard or to try and make Will sound like that...she was so close to coming just imagining it.

 

Watching their baby girl work herself toward orgasm had Hannibal thrusting hard into Will, unconsciously matching her pace as he pistoned in and out of Will's hole. Will didn't know where to look - Abigail looking like goddess or maybe a wood nymph, reclined as she was on their bed, pleasuring herself; or Hannibal, lip curled in a snarl and eyes dark with lust as he looked between them and moved inside of Will ever harder. Will was rapidly approaching his climax, could feel it coiling deep within him, winding tighter with each of Hannibal's movements inside him and each of Abigail's sweet noises falling from her mouth.

 

Abigail was moaning as Hannibal steadily took Will apart, faster and harder, imaging it was her he was fucking. Or maybe she was thinking of what Will did the other night...she was a mess of sensations and filthy thoughts and she wanted to come so badly. She could feel that pressure building in her again, heart pounding as Will got louder and more insistent and she moved back to rub her clit...ohhh for that to be his tongue on her again. "Daddy..." She said breathlessly to neither of them in particular. "I think I'm gonna...come...." She wasn't sure what she wanted, permission? Something to push her over the edge? For them to watch her? She was right there she could feel it.

 

Will and Hannibal exchanged meaningful looks, before both turning to her to watch her come undone on her own fingers. "Good girl, Abigail. You can come." Hannibal allowed and Will nodded beside him.

 

"Yeah darlin', go ahead...come for us." He encouraged, accent peeking through as his voice grew thick with lust.  
Something about them both talking to her like that hit her hard, deep inside, and her orgasm wracked her whole body in powerful spasms.

 

She stared right into Will's eyes as she cried out in long, sobbing moans. "Ohhh fuckkkkk...Daddy!" She screamed. Hannibal was pounding into him, snarling a little as she climaxed for their pleasure. He fucked Will faster, nailing his prostate dead on in a way that made Will shake and squirm in his arms, and he was slowly being driven out of his mind with pleasure.

 

Will felt a jolt of arousal run through him like a current of electricity when he heard Abigail and Hannibal noticed, wrapping a large hand around Will's cock and stroking purposefully. "Your turn, Will." He told him and Will was too far gone, spilling all over Hannibal's knuckles almost straight away and smearing against their bellies.

 

"Oh god..." He moaned. "Come on, Daddy, come inside me.." He begged, squeezing down on Hannibal's cock, trying to milk his orgasm from him. Hannibal chased his pleasure as he kept thrusting harshly into Will through his climax, the sight of both him and Abigail sated and ruined helping to pull it from him. He spilled inside of Will, his rhythm stuttering, and eventually he stilled as he leant down to kiss Will lazily before pulling out. He collapsed beside his baby girl and laid a large, gentle hand on her belly. Will rolled on to his side to regard them both with a smile on his face like a naughty schoolboy.

 

"Wow." Will said after a moment, prompting giggles from Abigail and a deep, contented sigh from Hannibal. Will crawled over to Abigail, settling between her thighs and kissed her softly. "You're beautiful when you come, baby girl..." He said between kisses.

 

Hannibal watched them kissing with something like fondness on his face. "You both shall be the death of me." He smirked, running a hand down Will's back and onto Abigail’s leg fondly.

 

Will smiled against Abigail's lips but spoke to Hannibal. "Shut up...you love it." He teased quietly. He looked down into Abigail's wide, amused eyes and addressed her this time as though Hannibal weren't listening. "He _loves_ it...Daddy is _such_ dirty old man..." He feigned a look of appalled sarcasm. Abigail giggled again, a little shy at being part of all this now the glow was wearing off, but Will moved to nuzzle at her neck and she hummed in enjoyment at the feel of him on her like this. She wondered if he was going to have sex with her...she wasn't sure if she was ready, she was just getting used to this. He read her mind as always. 

 

"We just want to make you feel so good, darlin'" Will said against her collarbone, Abigail noted how that damn accent of his was torture when he was like this, despite being barely noticeable the rest of the time. Hannibal brought his wandering hand up and stroked through her hair in eager agreement with Will's intentions.

 

Will was a fairly slight man, and Hannibal loved how completely he could cover Will's body with his own. However, Will could do the same thing with Abigail, and it only threw how small she really was into stark relief for Hannibal. He moved closer, Will shifting off to one side to let Hannibal curl against the other unimpaired. Will pressed his thigh in between her legs, letting her grind against him if she wanted to as he began to kiss her neck. Hannibal was happy to go along with this thought and gently peeled back her open robe, exposing her breast and a plump little nipple, half-hard and begging to be sucked. How could Hannibal resist?

 

Abigail whined softly when Hannibal took her nipple between his lips, cupping her breast in his hand to nibble and suck at it, while Will trailed slow kisses down her neck. She was rolling her hips wantonly against Will's leg as both her daddies worshipped her body. She was still sensitive everywhere and they had her newly wet, pulse increasing after only a few minutes. "Touch me...please daddy" she murmured desperately after Will slid his thigh against her at a particularly perfect angle, and she could handle the torment no longer.

 

Hannibal smirked around her nipple as he shared a devious look with Will. Slowly Will complied, fingers dancing down her stomach in a way he knew she'd be ticklish about, giggling and squirming so delightfully, before his fingers found her clit and began to rub slowly, gently. Hannibal waited until she sighed with pleasure, content with Will's ministrations, before slipping a finger and then another inside of her sopping wet entrance. He teased her softly, just pumping his fingers in and out of her, letting her feel the stretch. 

 

Will's fingers were slightly thicker, whereas Hannibal truly had a surgeon's hands, long dexterous fingers that were just slender enough to fit two inside her body comfortably. "Such a good girl..." Hannibal praised. "So willing to let your daddies play with you." He said, emphasizing this by tugging lightly on her nipple with careful, gentle teeth. Lips pulled back in a filthy smirk that Will thought belonged more on Nigel's face than Hannibal's, but he wasn't complaining. 

 

Abigail moaned wantonly in pleasure and pain as her Daddy's teeth grazed her nipple, wholly unused to this treatment. She was overstimulated in the best sense of the word while they touched and fingered her together. Hannibal's low voice purring filthy things against the skin of her body and Will's gorgeous lips on her too. She was helpless. 

 

"So wet, darling..." Hannibal said - half pride half faux chiding - and she loved it. All his words sent waves of desire through her whole body and god knows Will was just as bad.

 

"Such a naughty lil girl...I'd say she likes being our plaything." He drawled in agreement in between sucking short nips at her neck, his fingers gentle but relentless over her clit as he steadily built her arousal. Hannibal leaned over her to reach her other nipple as Will sucked on her earlobe. Will loved giving his undivided attention like this, able to catalog exactly how each of their actions made Abigail respond, driving her ever closer to her orgasm.

 

She was so tiny beneath them but she seemed to like it, relaxing into the pressure, small hands gripping their arms tentatively, as if afraid to be pushed away. Will felt his chest swell with emotion as she gasped his name and arched her back, he loved this girl so much. "That's it darlin', you gonna come for us again?" He asked, and Hannibal hummed his encouragement, working his fingers in and out of her faster. Hannibal pulled back from Abigail a little, though his fingers kept up their steady pace inside her. He wanted to watch his baby girl come. He felt genuine warmth over the fact that her and Will had grown so intimate as she called his name and he urged her on. 

 

Hannibal saw his love do the same as he was, propping his head up with his hand and smiling devilishly as he gazed over her. She was breathing hard, moans growing high and frantic as she quivered at the crest of her release. Hannibal was aware she had come already and she was so tight, but he curled his fingers into her just enough to break her and she cried out in ecstasy for the second time that night, fluttering and soaking wet on his fingers as Will stilled his.

 

It was common knowledge that Will had a bit of an...oral fixation, especially during sex, and he couldn't help but crawl down Abigail's body, lapping softly, tenderly at slick skin so overstimulated she'd just about gone numb. She was so sweet and when Hannibal presented his own fingers for Will to suck clean, he did so without hesitation, twining his tongue around slender fingers as he tasted Abigail's flavor. Will returned to his baby girl, making sure he hadn't missed a drop, and she wound her fingers into his curls, hips squirming as she followed the motions of his tongue. It was almost too much, but just as she was about to complain, Will pulled back on his own. Lips meeting Hannibal's over her body, giving her a front-row view to the way their tongues twined with each other and they lipped and sucked at the other's mouth. It was unbelievably hot.

 

Abigail watched her daddies kiss, sucking her bottom lip enthralled as she lay sprawled beneath them utterly satisfied. They were sharing her juices between them, and despite the masculinity of both of them there was something so soft and sensual as their lips slid against each other. 

 

Hannibal pulled away from Will after a moment, noticing how his baby girl was watching them so avidly, her own lips bitten red and swollen as she watched. Hannibal gave her the filthiest smirk before approaching her slowly, intent on teasing. He pecked at the corners of her mouth until her mouth hung slack and inviting, then drew her lower lip between his own, sucking lightly before releasing her with a little nip. He flicked his tongue against her upper lip and she gasped, lips parting further, but the closer to him she strained, the further he pulled away so he was just outside her reach. 

 

Will chuckled as he watched, running callused hands over Abigail's body, enjoying how smooth her skin felt beneath his palms. Abigail sighed contentedly, and Hannibal didn't have the heart to deny her any longer, claiming her mouth in a slow kiss. Will shook his head indulgently and settled next to their girl, hand resting on her hip as she responded to Hannibal's perfect lips.

 

"Y'say we'll be the death a'you..." Will joked sleepily and Abigail giggled, breaking their kiss.

 

"I am kinda tired, Daddy..." She yawned and then turned her head to smile at Will. Hannibal nodded kindly, they had taken it out of her and she was new to this. He stroked her fondly on the cheek and gave her one last chaste little kiss. "This was..." She couldn't find a word and just laughed again a little embarrassed. Hannibal lay down beside her and smirked. 

 

"Was great, darlin..." Will chuckled, half asleep already and Hannibal hummed low in agreement, exhausted himself.

 

"Indeed it was...now sleep sweetheart." Hannibal said quietly and nobody was altogether sure who he was talking to. They all came to the conclusion it didn't matter as they drifted into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have taken a festive turn for Abigail's first time <3

**Tuesday December 24th**

 

The events of that night in her daddies' bed hadn't happened again since then. Will had been back at his own house a couple of days and Abigail hadn't exactly been _in the mood_ for a few more. As Christmas week rolled around she was getting frustrated once more. 

 

There had of course been… _things_ between them all since their almost threesome. One evening Will had licked her on the couch until she came for Hannibal's voyeuristic pleasure, as he watched and jerked himself off. Hannibal had encouraged her to suck him to completion one night when Will was gone and rewarded her by making her scream so loud her throat hurt with his fingers.

 

She couldn't stop thinking about what they had almost done though. She had nervously brought it up a few times only to be met with 'maybe' and 'we can talk about it later' and 'I don't want to hurt you' and 'when you're ready' in all manner of different combinations. She was ready. She wanted a cock in her. There wasn't a night she would touch herself that she didn't think about one or both of them finally fucking her.

 

So now it was Christmas eve, and Abigail was starting to wonder if she'd have to wait until the upcoming year to lose her virginity. Sure, she knew what they'd done was technically a kind of sex, but she just felt like something was missing. They did it with each other, and like, if they didn't take that final step with her...well she wasn't sure exactly, but she knew she needed it and honestly, the waiting was worse than any reality at this point. She already knew they'd take care of her, and be gentle - both of them had been nothing _but_ gentle and just once, she wished that weren't the case...

 

Will was, of course, the first to notice how morose she was, hardly talking through breakfast and truly feeling like sulking. He didn't say anything though, just levelled her a knowing look that had her blushing softly. Hannibal was the one that could never let an issue lie, and he excised discomfort with all the precision of a scalpel.

 

"Is the food not to your liking, Abigail?" He asked mildly, in that way that only made Abigail feel bad, and like she'd managed to somehow hurt his feelings.

 

"No! Of course not, it's delicious!" She was quick to say, a smile on her lips to reassure him of her sincerity. "I just...have a lot on my mind, that's all." She said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

 

"Ah yes, I see." Hannibal nodded. "I imagine you are frustrated by our attempts to skirt your advances." Hannibal guessed correctly, although Abigail hadn't exactly been subtle about her eagerness, either. "I suppose you'd be happy if we simply fucked you right here, amid the breakfast dishes?" Hannibal challenged, eyebrow raised. The profanity was jarring in the serene atmosphere of breakfast, clearly a planned effect on Hannibal's part.

 

"Jesus, Hannibal. We've talked about this." Will cut in, brows furrowed in discontent. "Abigail, honey, you will get...what you've been asking for...we just want it to be...special alright?" Will said with a reassuring smile. "It's as much a big deal for us as it is for you." He admitted.

 

Abigail nodded, mood not entirely brightened by the prospect of even more waiting, but it was probably the closest she'd gotten to a straight answer, and she wasn't willing to let the moment slip away. "Well can’t we set a date, maybe? Plan it out?" She suggested, pushing further.

 

Will and Hannibal shared a look, one Abigail couldn't quite decipher. "I believe the moment is closer than you think, dear girl. We simply ask for your patience. Perhaps if you have safely made it a year off of the naughty list..." Hannibal suggested, lips quirking wryly.

 

Will rolled his eyes fondly at his lack of subtlety. "You'll get what you want, Abby, don't you worry."

 

The rest of that day passed in the familiar blur of kitchen activity that came with Hannibal wanting to go all out for their first family Christmas. He was planning and scheduling and preparing and putting things in the fridge in his apron the whole afternoon, and Will was out with the dogs for a long time before making himself a brightly coloured nest at the dining table doing last minute wrapping, slightly disorganised as he always was.

 

Abigail was bored and restless. She had already put everything she had got them under the tree days ago, she had done her share of chores and Hannibal was too deep into control freak mode over the cooking to let her help. There was nothing on TV but the same old holiday movies she had watched all of over the last few weeks. She thought back to the conversation they had over breakfast. Maybe the naughty list comment meant they were waiting until the party Hannibal had insisted on throwing the day after Christmas. He wanted to celebrate this year and she was kind of excited.

 

She sighed, giving up on figuring out their game or finding anything to do, and decided to go take a long bath and pamper herself with all the fancy products she could gather, which since she had moved in here was quite a lot.

 

*

 

By the time dinner was served, Abigail was feeling a little better. The DIY spa session had soothed her, and she felt a little more settled. Dinner was impressive, as usual, and it felt nice to have their attention again, after having felt ignored all day. Of course, logically, she knew that her loneliness had felt more poignant simply because of her impatient expectations. Still, dinner was a pleasant end to the evening.

 

"Now, dessert tonight I felt ought to be a bit more...nostalgic." Hannibal announced as he began to clear the plates. "If you both would be content to wait in the living room, I will bring it out for us there." He explained, and Abigail grew interested. Will agreed easily, holding a hand out for Abigail to take as he walked her into the other room, and then settled on the couch.

 

"C'mere." Will smiled, and drew Abigail into his lap, curling his arms around her waist. "Now my nose isn't as impressive as Hannibal's, but you smell really good." He said, pressing his nose to her hair. "Peppermint?" He asked, and she nodded. Abigail let Will settle her kind of between his legs, relaxing with her back against the arm of the couch and her legs stretched out beside him as he nuzzled into her soft, freshly blow-dried hair.

 

"Uhh yeah" She smiled, pleased, and thought about all the stuff she had put on herself. She offered him her pale forearm to smell. "Coconut too." She laughed but it turned into a sharp little breath as he held it to his face and began to kiss from her wrist to her elbow.

 

"Well aren't you just delicious." Will purred and quirked an eyebrow at her, her skin prickled all the way from where his lips brushed right across her whole body. Just then the tension was broken as Hannibal came in with a platter of perfectly arranged, and perfectly decorated, Christmas cookies. Shaped like snowflakes and Christmas trees and candy canes. Abigail shifted a little and shook off the moment. She reached her hand out to the proffered plate but Will reached across her, grabbed one quick as anything and held it to her lips. She could smell the warm, buttery scent of it. "Go on sweetheart...take a bite." Will said and Hannibal smirked to himself, remembering the discussion they had about tonight...

 

Abigail leaned forward slightly and took the edge of the cookie between her lips, biting down softly as Will held it for her. Damn, who knew that Christmas cookies could be so erotic? Maybe she was just too keyed-up because the heat of Will's body surrounding her, coupled with the hand-feeding, and both of their eyes on her, made her want to squeeze her thighs together for some kind of friction. The cookie was delicious, though. Nothing like the generic sugar cookies sold in stores. In fact, such a comparison would likely be taken as insult. No, these cookies were somehow layered with flavor, just like everything else Hannibal made. She was fairly certain that she could eat the entire plate herself, and maybe that wouldn't be such a bad consolation prize, considering. If she couldn't have one of their cocks, these cookies could probably tide her over for a little while.

 

Hannibal handed her a cool glass of milk, and she sipped it in between bites as Will continued to feed her. At the end of the cookie, she cheekily sucked his fingers free of crumbs without being prompted, which earned her a huff of laughter from Will, fond and amused. "Naughty girl." Will said softly as Hannibal sat next to him, a hand resting on the back of the couch, toying with his curls absently.

 

Hannibal shuffled closer to him and took Abigail's legs and feet into his lap, tracing circles on her ankles as he scratched his fingers through Will's hair. The fire had been lit and the decorations and lights on their huge tree positively sparkled with the reflection of it. The house was spectacular if he did say so himself, and this room was warm and frosted just as much their dessert. Their little family was together and it was beautiful. Hannibal idly watched Will split cookies with Abigail, feeding her a bite then taking one himself. He picked one and tried it, proud of his creation as he chewed. He smiled thoughtfully at what they had decided for their baby girl's first time.

 

Will would take her virginity tonight. He and Will had talked about it after the second time she had asked about it. They both knew from experience that he had the capacity to be as sweet and gentle with her as she deserved, his empathy a gift in the bedroom. He had wanted to do it too, as they grew closer, and Hannibal was all for encouraging that. He would hopefully have time with her soon...perhaps at the party he wondered vaguely, ever one for sneaking off at formal events to do with sinful things.

 

The plate of cookies was maybe half-gone by the time Will was sliding his hand along Abigail's thigh. The smooth leather of his watch raising goosebumps in it's wake as Will surreptitiously checked the time. Nearly midnight, but not quite. Will handed a cookie to Abigail, letting her feed herself while he brushed her hair back and started to kiss her neck. Meanwhile, Hannibal scraped Will's scalp with his nails in a way that had Will shivering pleasantly. Hannibal loved to tease, a fact that was evident in the way that he brushed the sensitive nape of Will's neck with the back of his fingers. 

 

Abigail sighed contentedly as Will pressed kisses along her neck and down to her collarbone. She was full of sugar but he was just as sweet and she let her head fall back and hummed appreciatively while he stroked her thigh with his thumb. She was just getting into it when he pulled back. 

 

"It's late, Abby, why don't you head on up to bed." He suggested with absolutely no decipherable expression on his face. Hannibal nodded as he played distractedly with Will's hair and shirt collar and she pouted as she got to her feet. They clearly just wanted to her out of the way so they could have sex and she felt cold without the comfort of both of them against her body anymore. Hannibal gestured her towards him and kissed her cheek, holding her head close to his as she leaned down. It was making her feel weird in her already turned on state.

 

"Goodnight darling girl...have sweet dreams" He murmured with a weird tone but she didn't really notice.

 

"Ok...'night" Abigail said but didn't properly meet either of their eyes as she turned and left.

 

As soon as she was out of earshot, Will chuckled softly. "Was that too cruel, do you think?" He asked. Hannibal leaned over to press a quick kiss to his lips.

 

"Perhaps, but in this case the element of surprise may prove to be a balm of sorts." Hannibal pointed out.

 

"You know what she thinks we're doing right now." Will murmured.

 

"Mmm, yes...but that, my dear, will have to wait until later when you come to bed, smelling of our daughter and her sweetness coating your cock." Hannibal whispered filthily against his ear. "Go on then, go make our baby girl feel better."

 

Will was already aching in his pants and it didn't take any more convincing for him to get up and make his way to Abigail's room. He pushed the door in carefully and then shut it behind himself. "Hey there, sweetheart." He greeted softly.

 

Abigail looked up from checking her phone as Will appeared, having just had time to take off her robe and sit on the edge of her bed. "Hi..." She said, a little confused to see him. She thought they would be well into making out on the couch by now. "Is something wrong?"

 

"No baby, I just really wanted to give you one of your gifts since I think...it's just about after midnight." Will made a show of looking at his watch as he wandered slowly over and sat down beside her. 

 

Abigail raked her eyes over him looking for it. He wasn't holding anything and didn't seem to have anything big in his pockets. She met his gaze. "What is it?" She giggled a little, confused.

 

He pushed her long dark hair off her shoulder as he twisted towards her and said gently. "Well...it's something we know you've wanted for a while." He smiled at her, expression glinting with naughtiness and her eyes widened. Oh my god was this really happening? "But only if you’re ready, of course." Will teased, and laughed at her answering groan.

 

"Alright, alright...no more teasing." He relented, slowly pressing her back into the bed as he crawled over her. He captured her lips in a series of sweet little kisses. "I've been waiting so long for this, too." He confessed in a whisper. Will ran a hand up the length of her body while the other supported his weight, braced near her head. Her nightgown was so soft and silky where it slipped over her skin as Will's hand drew it up, hand high on the back of her thigh as he focused on kissing her, deep and filthy. His hands were gentle, but there was no mistaking the passion that coursed through him with something near desperation. Still, Will was determined to take his time with her. After a few moments, he pulled back enough to start unbuttoning his shirt, eyes heated as they kept contact with Abigail's the entire time. It made her mouth go dry to watch. 

 

Abigail's heart was racing so fast while she watched Will strip his shirt from his body as he kneeled between her drawn up legs. He moved back over her and pushed his hands down along her thighs, to her hips and ran his fingers over her body through the silk. She sighed as the fabric ghosted over her skin, her nipples hardening at the sensation as he hovered over her again. She leaned up to claim his lips once more, craving more and he obliged, settling his weight on her as he leaned on his arms and kissed her fiercely. The denim clad bulge in his jeans pressed hard on her, with only her panties in the way and she moaned at the rough contact in contrast to his gentle hands and lips.

 

Abigail's knees fell apart almost instinctually in an effort to welcome Will closer. She shamelessly bucked her hips against him, grinding herself on the front of his jeans and was gratified by the low growl that it drew from Will's throat. He was so hard, and although he ached to remove them, the feeling of Abigail squirming underneath him was too good to pass up for even a second.

 

He dipped a hand down to where her nightgown had ridden up nearly to her waist, exposing her panties. They were cotton, printed with snowflakes, and something Abigail had chosen for comfort. Despite the fact that they weren't especially alluring on their own, there was a specific innocence to them that only made Will's cock throb. Especially when he knew he'd be taking that innocence tonight, so freely offered up to him. He slipped a hand down the front of her panties, "You're so wet for me already, baby girl, look at that..." He marveled, fingers sliding nearly frictionless between her folds. 

 

Abigail gasped as his fingers were suddenly running over her without hesitation, arching into his hand where he grazed her clit. "You were...making me wet...when we were downstairs." She said breathlessly, her eagerness giving her courage she never knew she had. 

 

He pulled his hand away and she moaned in frustration. "All in good time darlin...now let me take this off" He chuckled darkly as he pushed her nightgown up and, as she sat up, pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor. "So...your daddy's cookies get you that wet? I'm sure Hannibal would love that." Will teased, and she giggled again. His hands moving to his belt, he undid the leather with quick, jerky motions that belied his eagerness. The way the muscles of his arms tensed and flexed only made Abigail wetter as she watched the display. Soon, the leather of his belt was hissing past the belt loops and he tossed it off the bed. Watching him work his jeans open was more of the same torture, and Abigail had no qualms about slipping a hand down her panties as she watched. Will's chest was rising and falling rapidly with anticipation, much like her own, and every second that it took him to unbutton and then unzip his pants felt like an eternity.

 

When he finally climbed off the bed to shed his jeans, leaving him in obscenely tented boxers, Abigail felt like she was only moments away from coming. Still, she withdrew her hand when Will covered her with his body once more. This time when he ground against her, it was an entirely different sort of filthy, one that she needed more of, immediately. Abigail whimpered and clung to Will's strong arms as he trailed kisses down her neck, while pressing his cock against her through their underwear. "No it was _this_...your mouth..." She said shakily. 

 

"Ohhh _this_ makes you wet..." He asked playfully and nipped at her skin, making her wriggle under him. "I'll remember that..." Will sucked another little nibble and Abigail moaned softly. She needed something, anything to give her some relief and after what felt like hours of his teasing he started to move his lips down her body.

 

"I think I need to taste it..." He whispered against her belly as he ran his finger just along the edge of her panties and she shivered, desperate for him to make her come. Abigail tilted her hips the second that Will's finger tips brushed along the join of her thigh, prompting an amused chuckle which vibrated against her lower belly and frankly, tickled. She giggled in response, squirming reflexively. Will, however, wasn't content to bare her completely, yet. He nosed against her panties, breathing in her scent before licking the damp cotton once, twice. He knew it was nowhere close to the stimulation Abigail desired, but he couldn't help tease just a little. 

 

Will nudged the crotch of her panties away, baring soft pink flesh, which he lapped at instantly, licking right into where she was wettest. "Oh! Oh god yes, Daddy!" She moaned, the kitten licks only serving to make her wetter, but did very little to bring her closer to the orgasm she so desperately craved. Will curled his lips into a smile against her. He was quickly beginning to understand the appeal of being daddy for a change. He couldn't help but think of the man he first had sex with, Mike, in this moment and how he must have felt to have such a not so innocent little thing begging for it like this. Amazing how things change, he marvelled as he continued to lap at her wet hole, deliberately avoiding her clit.

 

Just as Abigail felt like she would have to plead for relief he stopped and dragged her panties off her legs. She had to resist the urge to squeeze her thighs together, but she didn't have to resist long as Will immediately pushed her thighs apart. He held her spread for him with firm hands and lowered his mouth to her again, determined to make her come for him so she was totally relaxed. Abigail whined as soon as the tip of Will's tongue grazed her clit. It was exactly what she needed, and the frantic fingers that buried themselves in his hair conveyed that better than any words could. Will took the hint, pleased at the way Abigail wasn't shy about asking for what she wanted. He applied himself, teasing her little clit with his tongue and sucking on it until she whimpered, fingers tightening in his hair as her hips rocked up.

 

Will moaned his encouragement against her, two fingers slipping inside where she was dripping wet, and feeling a little bit of a stretch. Will didn't want to hurt her, and so he tried to open her up on his fingers first, to get her used to the girth before taking his cock. He massaged her inner walls, pressing insistently against her sweet spot, encouraging her to tumble over the edge. She was always so tight when she came, clamping down around his fingers, and Will couldn't wait to feel that vice-like grip around his cock.

 

Abigail was dizzy with sharp intense sensation, he was so so good at this, and she could barely feel anything besides what he was doing to her. "Feels so good...daddy....oh god...I'm gonna come..." The building pressure of her orgasm was too much, and she was moaning desperately as he kept pushing her further and further to breaking point, unable to do anything but let it happen. When it finally hit her she was sobbing out her pleasure in loud cries as she came harder then ever, her entire body in spasms and squeezing around his fingers deep inside. After a moment she went limp, breathing hard, and he gently slid his fingers out of her. He sat back and made big deal out of licking them once and humming appreciatively before touching them to her lips.

 

"Taste yourself, Abby..." He offered and she opened her mouth to suck his fingers clean of the sweet stickiness of her orgasm. Abigail obediently licked her juices off of Will's fingers, moaning softly at the difference in the things Will had hand-fed her tonight. It was a delightful parallel and the thought had her weak at the knees.  
Will smiled softly and moved away to slip his boxers off before moving back between the cradle of her thighs. "You ready, baby girl?" He asked again, and Abigail nodded. Will spread her legs wide, rubbing the head of his cock over her sensitive folds before catching against her tight little entrance. "Alright, relax for me, darlin’." He breathed, pressing inside oh so slowly, a low moan ripping through his chest at the feel of all that tight, silken heat wrapped around him. It felt like he could feel her pulse, or it might have been his own. Oh god, he was inside his sweet girl, slowly pushing into her, careful to pause whenever she tensed in his arms. 

 

Will kissed at her neck to distract her, sucking little bites into her flesh. Abigail focused on Will lips raising goosebumps, his words ghosting over her skin, focused on not clenching. The feeling of him stretching her open on his dick burned faintly but she was so wet and he was so gentle. Abigail lay pliant inside the warmth of his muscled arms and let him take her. She trusted him, loved him, so much and he always took such good care of her, with this being no different. Will had made her come so good that she was making soft little sounds as his cock pressed over her still sensitive walls. He buried himself all the way and laid still, nuzzling at her as she got used to him.

 

"You ok sweetheart?" He asked softly.

 

"Mmmhmm...you feel good daddy." She rolled her hips a tiny fraction to test the sensation of being so full.

 

Will groaned as she moved around him, struggling to stay still, when all he wanted to do was start fucking into her, but he had more self-control than that, even though his girl was testing him. "Oh baby, you feel amazing..." Will praised, not thrusting, but instead just rocking against her, rolling his hips against her in a way that he knew would stimulate her clit at the same time. "You're so wet and tight around me, darlin’, taking me inside you like a good girl..." He crooned, voice low and filthy in her ear. He could feel her pebbled nipples hard against his chest, and he snaked a hand between them to roll one between his fingertips before he licked his way into her mouth, letting her taste the remnants of her own flavor that still lingered on his tongue. 

 

Abigail couldn't think enough for sentences and just mewled and whimpered as he ground into her. She wanted more and drew one of her legs up to spread herself wider for him. Will took his hand down to dig his fingers into her thigh as he slowly started to thrust. The sudden driving of his thick cock over her sweet spot brought her back to herself. "Ohhhh yes...please daddy...please fuck me." She said in little more than a whisper.

 

Will grinned, picking up the pace gradually, so as not to overwhelm her, but eager for more friction at the same time. "Yes...that's it, sweetheart, that's it...take daddy's cock nice and deep..." He moaned, helping press her thigh higher and reach deeper inside. Will snapped his hips once, twice, gauging Abigail's reaction before continuing that pace, fucking her progressively harder as she kept on begging him for more. He was more than happy to deliver. 

 

Abigail grasped at Will's arms as he fucked her steadily less gently, the pressure on that spot and deep inside her was delicious like she'd never felt. Her back arched and her head lolled back on the pillow as he purred his filthy encouragement. It just turned her on even more, made her cry out and she couldn't believe she was really fucking him like this. Abigail was loud and shameless as he had his way with her, she could feel herself getting even wetter as Will pumped his cock into her like this and her muscles fluttering gently around him. "Daddy...oh god it feels so good..." She moaned into his mouth as he started planting wet kisses on her lips. 

 

Will took a moment to wonder if Hannibal was listening, because he knew that if their places were reversed, nothing would stop him from listening to the sweet moans that fell from Abigail's mouth. He couldn't wait to hear how it affected Hannibal, and the thought of how hard his daddy was going to fuck him only spurred him on faster. Abigail was so soft and smelled so good beneath him, small hands raking lines down his back as she clutched him desperately.

 

Will slipped a hand between them, finding her clit and rubbing it mercilessly. He knew she could come again, that she had one more in her, and he'd be damned if he was leaving without feeling her come on his cock. "Come on, baby, you can do it...for me." He encouraged, nipping softly at her earlobe. Abigail gasped and squeezed him involuntarily as his thumb brushed over her clit, the way Will held her down, touched her, fucked her, she was powerless under him. He was undoubtedly going to give her just what she needed and she focused on feeling it, on how she trembled at her core as he drew it out of her. 

 

"Oh make me come, Daddy..." She begged, she felt like she might burst or pass out as she rushed towards the edge before she finally exploded, screaming, on his cock. It was so much deeper, washing over her whole body and he fucked her through it to make it last and last. She was so lost in it she barely noticed he was groaning into her neck as she clenched around him until he spilled himself, hot and pulsing inside her.

 

They were still for a moment, just panting humid breaths against the other's neck, before Will slowly slipped out of her and collapsed on the bed beside her. He wasted no time in gathering her close to him, her head pillowed on his chest. Will hummed contentedly. "How do you feel, sweetheart?" He asked softly, and she sighed happily in response.

 

"That was...amazing..." She said sleepily. Will held her close, hands roaming her bare skin, so soft and smooth. They lay there for a while, and Will had just wondered if Abigail had fallen asleep when she spoke. "You can go back to Daddy, I'm fine." He could hear the smile in her voice and he kissed her forehead.

 

"I don't want you to feel abandoned." Will explained quietly.

 

"I know that." Abigail huffed. "Seriously, I know you both love me, you don't need to worry." She said with a yawn and a smile.

 

"Alright, love." Will agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Sweet dreams." He said, dipping his head to steal one last kiss from her lips before getting out of bed. Will realized he'd be more than happy to hold her all night long, not that this was that big of a surprise really, but now he knew Hannibal was waiting for him, and he knew exactly what was in store.

 

*

 

Hannibal was waiting for him and got out of bed as soon as he heard Abigail's door open. Will came into their bedroom looking as debauched as ever, curls everywhere, skin and lips flushed and a wicked expression on his face. He smirked at his lover and Hannibal pulled him close for a passionate kiss. 

 

"You look like a fallen angel, Will...I've probably told you before...but sin suits you." Hannibal mused between the claiming of lips. "Is she alright? Certainly sounded like it." He teased as he moved backwards, dragging Will to the bed. Will hummed his agreement against Hannibal's mouth as he chased his lips. He'd not bothered to collect his clothing from Abigail's floor, instead choosing to present himself like this - just fucked and obscene - in the hopes of spurring Hannibal on. Clearly it wasn't necessary.

 

"She's fine." Will assured him. "But oh god was she tight, and hotter than a Louisiana summer." He moaned as he crawled into bed with Hannibal. "She came twice...on my fingers and on my cock...I took real good care of our baby girl, Daddy..." He shared eagerly Hannibal laid Will back in the bed and positioned himself over him to crawl down his body. His inky black eyes never left those hooded blue ones, as he listened to these dirty details that added colour to the picture painted by what he had heard. 

 

"Mmmm...good boy..." Hannibal murmured approvingly as he mouthed and sucked kisses down Will's chest and stomach. "I can taste her on you...I'd love to taste her myself." He purred as he started to lick their mingled flavour from Will's partially hard cock. Will moaned as Hannibal teased him back to hardness, but the thought and image that Hannibal was tasting them both, together, was far too arousing not to have that effect.

 

"Oh god...I can't imagine she'd have any complaints..." Will gasped, fingers threading through Hannibal's hair. The man's mouth was utter sin as it suckled at his cock, and Will parted his legs eagerly, stretching an arm to the nightstand to reach for the bottle of lube. 

 

"C'mon...fuck me..." He groaned, handing Hannibal the bottle and drawing his knees up to give him access. "Fuck me like you said you would, with her juices still wet on my cock." He begged, ignoring the fact that Hannibal had already mostly licked him clean. That wasn't the point, after all. Hannibal had waited for him long enough and wasted no time slicking his fingers with lube pressing one right into Will. The younger man moaned at the sudden stretch but he was used to this enough by now and it wasn't long before Hannibal added another. 

 

"Greedy boy...." Hannibal teased as he worked Will open impatiently. "Not enough for you to take your baby girl's innocence, you need me to claim you as well." Will cried out with this treatment and those words.

 

"Oh yes Daddy...fuck me like I fucked her." He begged. "I'm ready...please."

 

"My beautiful boy..." Hannibal praised, cupping Will's cheek with his clean hand, his thumb caressing Will's cheekbone, while the other slicked his cock and guided it to Will's entrance. Hannibal wasted no time, pressing into Will with steady, unyielding force. Will's eyes fluttered shut as he exhaled, consciously relaxing in order to let Hannibal inside him. Oh how he loved this, Hannibal hot and thick inside him, spreading him wide, cleaving into him. Will had a moment where he wondered if he felt as tight around Hannibal as Abigail had felt around his own cock.

 

Hannibal curled his body over Will, enclosing him as he leant on his forearms and started to thrust into him. He caught Will's lips and they moaned into their kiss that was little more than just a pressing and sliding of mouths. Will snaked his hand up into Hannibal's hair and one around to scratch at his back as he fucked him hard but slow, both overwhelmed with desperate need for the other.

 

"Tell me everything, Will...I want to hear exactly how you ruined our little girl." Hannibal said hoarsely into his ear.

 

Will's mouth dropped open as he panted softly, his body rocking with each of Hannibal's fluid thrusts inside of him. "Oh fuck..." He moaned, trying to find a single brain cell that was free enough to try and start to formulate a response. "Ohhh...I...she..." Will tried, voice trailing off to a whine as Hannibal rubbed unerringly at his prostate with every other pump of his hips. "So sweet..." Will tried again. "Soft...and pure..." He babbled. "Never been touched like that." Will's back arched as Hannibal hit a particularly good spot, making him see stars for a moment. "So tight on my cock… _oh fuck_...writhing around me… _ohhh yes, there, right there_..." 

Hannibal groaned, still amazed as he was from time to time at Will's mewling incoherence and the way he wantonly took his cock. He tried to picture what had happened between him and Abigail that night, and thought about there coming a time when he could witness his filthy boy fucking his baby girl and have that image in his mind forever.

 

"Oh yesss...she sounds exquisite...just as you are here under me." Hannibal whispered, still relentlessly driving his cock into Will with purpose. He wrapped his hand over Will's straining cock, sticky with all three of them, and stroked him lazily. "I heard her come...I want to hear you too, Will."

 

"Oh yes, Daddy..." Will moaned in agreement, nails raking down Hannibal's back as he clung to him, holding on for dear life. "...fucked her just like this..." He gasped, hole fluttering on Hannibal's cock. "God I wanna come..." He whined, his cock red and angry in Hannibal's fist.

 

Will gritted his teeth as his muscles tensed in anticipation of his release. He wasn't even sure he could properly come again, but he knew Hannibal would draw it out of him regardless. Hannibal played with his body expertly, and Will couldn't wait to see him do the same with Abigail. The mental image of Hannibal snarling over her as he fucked into her gasping and overwhelmed body was unbearably hot, and Will's eyes shut tightly as the tight coil of his climax released. His muscles contracted with the effort, and his cock spurted out a few pulses of come, which Hannibal thoroughly milked from him.

 

Despite it not being very impressive on the surface, Hannibal knew it was one of the strongest orgasms he'd had, judging by the force with which he'd clamped down around him. The feeling of Will clenching round his cock and arching into him was enough to tip Hannibal over the edge, aroused as he had been listening to the goings on next door and resisting the temptation to let himself come before now. He growled low in his chest as he filled Will with his semen, the younger man sprawled spent under him after all his exertions this evening. Hannibal leaned down to kiss him gently.

 

"You're perfect...all of this is perfect" He said reverently and Will smiled that satisfied grin.

 

"Not so bad yourself..." Will replied as he basked in the glow of being thoroughly fucked by both people in this house. Hannibal slid out of him and pulled him close, a hand on his belly and placed more kisses along his shoulder blade. "You're gonna love it..." Will said half-asleep after a while and Hannibal assumed he meant Abigail. He chuckled into Will's curls as his breathing slowed into unconsciousness.

 

"I rather think you're right..." Hannibal agreed quietly and drifted off to thoughts of his darling girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like a very Merry Christmas in this house... ;)

**Wednesday December 25th**

 

When Will awoke on Christmas morning, it was to the smell of gingerbread and apple pie. It smelled like home in an entirely foreign way...like what he'd always imagined home ought to smell like during the holidays. His father certainly didn't cook stuff like this, and even if he had there wasn't ever any money for that kind of thing anyway. This was entirely different and something he never realized he'd been craving.

 

Will stretched out in the bed languidly, the thick blankets keeping him warm despite his nudity. He didn't feel like getting out of bed, and rather wished Hannibal would come back from wherever he was so they could lie together and be lazy. Will knew that wasn't likely though, and so slowly mustered up the strength to move. He stole a pair of flannel pajamas from Hannibal who, only in the dead of winter, could admit the impracticalities of silk clothing, got dressed, and headed downstairs to wish Hannibal a Merry Christmas and hopefully steal some of whatever it was he was cooking.

 

Hannibal had been baking for at least an hour when Will came padding into the kitchen, rumpled and positively adorable. Hannibal smiled all the way to his eyes as he felt Will's hands wind around his hips when he pressed himself close. Hannibal twisted in his arms to lean on the counter and pulled Will in for a soft little kiss. "Merry Christmas." Will smiled. 

 

"Merry Christmas darling boy." Hannibal fed him a piece of gingerbread while he watched Will's face closely and thought about how lucky he was, how far they had come, and that surreal day back in Will's own kitchen. "Do you remember the first time we were together? It wasn't all that different from this..." Hannibal teased quietly. "Such a shame I have all this cooking to do." He smirked and gently freed himself just as Abigail shuffled in and leaned on her elbows over the workstation.

 

"This smells amazing...I'm starving.” She caught Will's eye as he moved around to her side of the counter and she blushed. “Oh...Merry Christmas.”

 

Will wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his nose in her hair. She was so warm and soft and smelled so sweet, and was the fit perfectly in his arms. "Merry Christmas indeed...how are you feeling, baby girl?" He asked, voice low in her ear, pulling her back against his chest.

 

"Good..." Abigail giggled softly, letting her head roll back on his shoulder. 

 

Together they watched Hannibal move around his kitchen with efficiency, both openly admiring his form. He wasn't oblivious to the attention of course, and after a moment he turned to them with eyebrows raised. "Idle hands are the devil's workshop." He teased, setting a large bowl of potatoes in front of them. "Perhaps with help, breakfast would be done sooner." 

 

They didn't argue, settling down to peel the potatoes as they were bid. "What are we having?" Will asked, confused by the potatoes, when he was sure he'd smelled apples before.

 

"Upside-down apple French toast with cranberries and pecans." Hannibal replied, removing a large cast-iron skillet from the oven and then flipping the contents onto a serving tray. Will's eyebrows rose, it looked delicious and his stomach rumbled in agreement. "The potatoes are for dinner." Hannibal clarified. "But it is best to begin early."

 

They worked and joked until eventually Will wandered off to take a shower, feeling a little scruffy in comparison to the other two. Abigail carried on chopping parsnips and Hannibal watched her unseen, his hands stilling eventually over his sauce. "So you liked your early Christmas gift?" He asked suddenly and she looked up at him with a little laugh, half embarrassed half playful.

 

"Ummm yeah..." She looked happy but distant and Hannibal could tell she was reliving it in her head, her chopping a little more considered. "I liked it a lot." She eventually said quietly. Hannibal quirked his mouth into a half smile but he was struck by his protective instinct. Was she just trying to please them as she had with her real father?

 

After a few moments he went to her and enveloped her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. "I want you to understand something..." Hannibal murmured into her hair. "You need only play when you want to, darling girl." He raised her chin with a gentle finger to look her in the eye. "We love you and neither of us would ever expect or take anything from you and nor should anyone." Abigail gazed up at him for a second letting his words sink in, before she leant up on her toes to kiss him. 

 

"I love you both too Daddy." She said honestly.

 

"I'm glad to hear it." Hannibal said, kissing her back softly. "I do, however, have another question to ask you." He said, voice serious, but his eyes were soft and kind. 

 

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, genuinely curious now. 

 

"Would you let me take you, as Will has done?" Hannibal asked gently. "You may think on it as long as you'd like, of course, and should your answer be no, that is entirely acceptable." Hannibal assured her in a way that she honestly found endearing. Even after everything she knew about Hannibal, vicious killer and cannibal that he was, it was incredible that he still had the capacity to be this...thoughtful. Abigail privately wondered how much was due to genuine emotion and how much was due to knowing what the expected responses were, but decided that in the end it didn't matter. Hannibal asked because he cared about her, one way or another. 

 

"Daddy." She said, just as seriously. "I don't need to think about it, really. Of course I want to be with you." She said, a blush coloring her cheeks as she spoke the words. "I like playing with both of you, and I want more. I want everything." She grinned coyly and Hannibal chuckled.

 

"Then I am more than happy to ensure you get just that." Hannibal had that look on his face, that cat-like smile, and Abigail felt a little thrill over what he was saying. After the stuff that she had already done with him there was no way she didn't want to take it further. She thought about it all as she returned to her vegetables. Abigail guessed he was just worried because when it had been just the two of them, although they had flirted with the line they never actually crossed it until Will was a permanent fixture in their lives. He bridged the gap between them in his nature, his sexual nature too, and she was excited to see where this could go.

 

Will came back smelling gorgeous and looking just as hot in a dark shirt and pants, curls extra bouncy. They spent another hour or so preparing food before they went to relax and open presents. Will could tell the atmosphere had changed somewhat, but he didn't think too hard about it. His family seemed happy, and that was enough to make him feel warm and comfortable and settled inside. There were presents piled high under the tree, most of which were for Abigail, since neither man could bring themselves to stop spoiling her.

 

Abigail cheekily sat herself in Hannibal's lap to open her presents and he accommodated her easily, although it was hard to concentrate on presents with his lips brushing her neck. Will just watched them with a combination of adoration and arousal, but then that was how he usually looked at either of them anyway. Most of Abigail's presents were clothing and perfumes and sweet-smelling lotions from Hannibal. Will gave her a set of hunting knives, her own fly-tying kit, and a new pair of hiking boots. It was amazing how well they both knew her and she'd never felt more loved.

 

By the time they were all sitting down to Hannibal's elaborate Christmas dinner, sharply twisted holly and long candles and red chiffon ribbon adorning the central of the table, everyone was relaxed and happy. Will had grown increasingly tactile as he usually did when he was content - and softened by the first drink of the evening - hugging Abigail from behind out of nowhere and pulling Hannibal in for a kiss by his lapel. Abigail was glassy eyed with love and teenage hormones and the little wine they had allowed her, running her toes up whoever's leg her foot met when she reached it out and then giggling at the looks they'd give her. Hannibal was the quite the opposite of them, you could always tell he was happy when he was quieter, making less of a performance in favour of dishing out genuine smiles in just his shirt sleeves, open at the neck.

 

It was through unspoken agreement that they all fell into bed together later that evening. Will was eager and impatient, stripping down to boxers immediately and crawling into bed, sitting up against the headboard and watching them both expectantly. Abigail and Hannibal shared a look that conveyed mutual amusement. Will was not unlike an overeager puppy in times like this, but the look in his eyes still made Abigail want to squeeze her thighs together, and the paradox of a man who could simultaneously be so adorable and so utterly filthy was almost more than she could comprehend.

 

Abigail followed his lead until she was down to her matching bra and panty set. She wondered if they'd buy her lingerie...she'd never had an interest in it before, but the thought of their hands on her through silk and lace, unwrapping her bit by bit held powerful appeal. Hannibal took longer, carefully undressing, folding his clothes and setting them aside neatly, and Will beckoned her over. She went eagerly, crawling over Will to straddle his lap and trade filthy kisses while Hannibal watched with interest.

 

Will's hands roamed leisurely over her, running along her thighs to palm over her ass and slide up her back and she sighed her enjoyment into Will's slow kisses. He undid her bra and broke away to take it off, dropping it on the floor before mouthing gently at her breasts. Abigail arched closer to his lips and he gripped her hips to roll her against his growing erection. She gasped at this friction, her head falling back, just as she felt Hannibal's weight shifting the bed. He stroked a hand down her spine and she shivered in Will's lap, tingling between her legs as the sensations enveloped her. Hannibal kneeled behind her and pulled her long hair over one shoulder in one hand and held it out of the way. He locked eyes with Will who lay back and stared, mouth parted, to watch him suck and nibble his way from her shoulder up to her ear, all of them incredibly aroused by this simple act.

 

"Turn around baby girl." Hannibal purred and she quickly complied. He helped her lay down against Will's chest, who continued to let his hands wander over her skin, face nuzzling into the side of her head. Abigail always felt so small when wrapped in either pair of arms, and so she settled against Will easily, basking in the warmth against her back. His hands ran over her body leisurely, taking his time like he knew he could do whatever he wanted with her like this. The thought gave her a delicious shiver.

 

Hannibal was much the same, caressing the smooth skin of her calves and pressing kisses to her knees, before working his way farther up. Abigail parted her legs in encouragement, and Hannibal took the hint, pressing sucking kisses to the inside of her thighs. He dragged his nose up against the center of her panties, sucking at fabric that was already damp with her arousal. "Oh yes Daddy..." She begged, arching her hips when Hannibal's fingers finally hooked in her waistband and started tugging them down.

 

"Daddy wants to taste you darlin...he only got to lick you off my cock last night." Will said low in her ear, as he brushed his lips over her hair there, and she gasped at his filthy words. Hannibal dragged her panties off and smirked up at her while nudged her legs apart again with a strong but gentle grip on her thighs. He hummed his agreement with Will’s statement as he pressed teasing kisses closer and closer to where she wanted him.

 

Abigail was so deeply turned on by having both of them touch her and talk to her. She draped her legs over Will's as he continued to trail his touch across her stomach, over her hips and scratch his nails up the sides of her waist. She was so desperate for relief but she kind of got the idea they would tease her a little. This was confirmed when Hannibal took one firm lap at her dripping wet opening, making her arch into Will's chest and moan, before he simply moved to nibble at the other leg instead.

 

"Patience baby girl... I want to make you scream for me." Hannibal growled against her skin and her eyes fluttered closed as Will chose just then to start rolling one of her nipples between his fingertips...

 

Abigail already knew that she'd be screaming sooner rather than later if already she was this impatient. Still, it was an entirely different kind of thrill to be at their mercy, to let them control and decide how much pleasure she'd receive and when. Abigail's hands gripped Will's thighs tightly as Hannibal continued to tease her, returning to lick at her once or twice before moving away and kissing her belly, her hip bone. They were unbearably in-sync, because just as her muscles would contract with pleasure under Hannibal's tongue, Will's fingers on her nipples would pinch enough to allow an undercurrent of pain to further highlight the feeling. 

 

"Oh please, Daddy, please..." She whined, spreading her thighs further and canting her hips up towards Hannibal. Will chuckled softly, kissing her neck and nibbling her shoulders. Abigail relaxed into Will's body as his lips made her shiver and his words made her impossibly wetter. They were terrifyingly good at this, the way the one touched her and spoke to her perfectly complementing the other and she somehow simultaneously felt adored and like their toy. It was a heady mix.

 

"Look at you, baby girl...begging so prettily and we've only just begun." Will teased. "What do you want? You want Daddy's tongue on your clit, baby? He likes specifics." He advised her, meeting Hannibal's eyes and sharing a heated look. She looked down at Hannibal who was now tracing a finger gently over her folds, carefully avoiding her clit, and she ached for him. He shifted his sinful gaze from Will to her as he very deliberately sucked her juices from his fingertip, his gorgeous lips pouted wickedly.

 

Abigail wasn't good at saying this stuff out loud, it made her blush, but she was close to begging and something about it right now seemed so arousing and she swallowed hard. "I want you to...put your mouth on me...to lick my...clit Daddy..." She asked, her voice trembling with nerves and lust, breathing hard and suddenly crying out as he obliged her.

 

Will smirked as his baby got her reward. He allowed himself to wonder what she'd be like months from now, when they were all so familiar with these games and each other. Oh, Abigail would be a force to be reckoned with, undoubtedly. "Good girl, Abigail..." He praised. "Good girls get their little clits licked when they ask nicely for it." He hissed in her ear. One hand cupped the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair and tugging softly to tilt her head back and expose her throat for Will to kiss and suck dark bruises into while his other hand squeezed a nipple before tugging gently. "Daddy loves hearing the sounds we make for him." He whispered conspiratorially, although Hannibal could still hear him, and made that clear with a series of rapid licks over Abigail's clit. 

 

Hannibal's lip curled into a smirk against Abigail as he lapped and sucked at her. He could hear Will whispering praise and encouragement in Abigail's ear in the tone of one conveying gossip. Will was an exhibitionist, a very deliberately performative submissive, and Hannibal would be the first to admit he was wrapped around that filthy boy's finger. A flash of those lashes and the right word and Hannibal was hot under the collar, and Will had grown from having no idea of his power to wielding it mercilessly. This was in no small part down to Nigel but Hannibal couldn't get enough, and if Will's aim was to mould Abigail the same way and give her the same boost in confidence then he had zero complaints. She moaned loud and frantic and Hannibal licked his finger quickly before sliding it slowly inside her to hear how she responded. He stilled his tongue to probe her teasingly and to speak.

 

"He's right you _are_ a good girl...so wet for your daddies...what else do good girls get, Will?" Hannibal said as he curled his finger into her to make her squirm. Will took the opportunity to snake his hand down her body and lazily stroke her clit, eliciting desperate sounds from her parted lips.

 

"To come..." Will said with a smile in his voice. Abigail moaned desperately, hands clutching at Will, at the sheets, at anything she could get her hands on. She wanted to come so badly, they played her body so expertly between them. Hannibal's hands had always made her wet, even when they were doing mundane things like cooking dinner. She'd always fantasized about his hands on her, inside her, and to have them there now...oh god it was almost more than she could take. 

 

Of course Will was no better, and the filthy words he spoke in her ear as he rubbed her clit only drew her ever closer to the edge. "Oh Daddy please, I want to come, please..." She gasped, clenching down around Hannibal's finger as it crooked up, pressing against her sweet spot repeatedly. "Daddy please make me come..." She begged, toes curling with pleasure as she so rapidly approached her climax.

 

Hannibal watched Abigail unravelling as she lay writhing in Will's lap, he held her hair in one hand and stroked fast, tight little circles over her clit with the other and the sight was making his cock leak through his underwear. Hannibal could feel her trembling inside as her orgasm built. She was so responsive to them, moaning loud and insistent as he relentlessly worked his fingers just right inside her.

 

"You are stunning like this..." Hannibal said almost in awe and glanced at Will. A silent agreement. "I want you to come for me..." He said low as he stared up into her wide eyes. She was so close and it was so good that it was almost painful, she feared she might die she was gonna come so hard.

 

Will's lips were on her ear humming his approval of this instruction as he stroked her faster. "Yeah that's it darlin...come for your daddy." He whispered and it felt like seconds before she stiffened in his arms, their hands pulling a long sobbing, screaming noise from her as she came for what felt like forever, so tight around Hannibal's fingers he couldn't move them. They could only bask in her ecstasy.

 

She came back down in stages, Will's finger slowing but not stopping as he coaxed the aftershocks out of her, leaving her a trembling, shivering mess. When her knees finally drew together, they both removed their hands, and Will held her close to his body. Her pleasure was so all-consuming that even though they were both hard and aching, they were happy to tend to her instead. "You did so well, sweetheart..." Will praised, pressing kisses to her hair as she buried her face against his chest.

 

Hannibal hovered over her, turning her face to him as he kissed her slow and deep. It was an interesting position Will was in, like this, but he certainly wasn't about to object. Abigail's hands looked so tiny as she raked them down Hannibal's back, and he stroked her cheek so tenderly as they kissed. Hannibal pulled back with a question in his eyes and Abigail, perhaps due to the time they'd spent together, or because she was craving it as well, knew exactly what Hannibal wasn't asking. "Will you fuck me, Daddy?" She asked sweetly. "I wanna feel you, inside of me." Her cheeks colored with the admission, and Will felt so proud of her.

 

Hannibal felt a fire light in him and he brushed his lips over hers again. "Of course I will darling girl." He said against her lips. "I have been thinking about this all day, since Will told me how perfect you were." He purred and she blushed, shyly flattered. Will gently extricated himself from under her, letting her lay down and get comfortable on the bed and Hannibal pulled back as she sprawled herself out under him to peel off his boxers.

 

Hannibal let Will crawl over to him and kiss him for a few moments, before he climbed off the bed to drape himself over the plump, midnight blue armchair by the window. He was still close by and he could watch Hannibal take her better this way. Hannibal lay his weight carefully on her and let her feel him hard against her still wet entrance making her moan softly.

 

Will stroked himself slowly as he observed them, wanting to make it last. He was already starting to leak a bit and he knew it wouldn't take long for this sight to make him come. Will watched with hooded eyes as Hannibal teased Abigail with his cock, his hair flopping into his eyes almost boyishly as he grinned down at her with the filthy smile that never failed to make Will's cock throb eagerly. Oh god, he knew exactly what Abigail was experiencing, to be under Hannibal and to have all his attention focused on her. Abigail moaned even as Hannibal guided her legs around his waist and Will smirked - yeah, he knew that feeling.

 

Once Hannibal started actually pressing inside her, her eyes fluttering shut with pleasure, Will had to take his hand off his cock to stave off his orgasm. They were beautiful together, she being so small and eager, and Hannibal strong and powerful, yet gentle in the way he pushed into her. Will hadn't ever seen Hannibal fuck from this perspective before and now he was able to appreciate the fine play of muscles along his back, his thighs, his arms as he held himself over her. 

 

Abigail's full lips parted in silent, shocked pleasure as Hannibal slowly filled her with his cock. It didn't really hurt that much this time, and in fact as sensitive as she was after her violent orgasm, it felt amazing as his length slid along her inner walls. She dug her fingers into his well muscled arms as he buried himself fully inside her, moaning gently in satisfaction. She slid her arms loosely around his neck as he started thrusting slowly and leaned down to kiss her.

 

"Ohhh...it's so good Daddy...so good" Abigail whispered into their shared breath but Will could hear her and she vaguely heard him gasp a little sound himself.

 

Hannibal seemed to know exactly how to move, how fast he could go without causing Abigail discomfort and he used this entirely to his advantage, reducing her to a moaning, sobbing mess effortlessly. Will could empathize, and he did, stroking himself in time with Hannibal's thrusts, sucking a finger into his mouth only to press gently against his own entrance. He didn't get far, couldn't without proper lube and from this angle, but the faint burn only added an edge to the pleasure that had him moaning helplessly. 

 

Hannibal glanced at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow and nodding appreciatively at the picture Will made before turning back to Abigail. "Look at him, darling...what a naughty boy he is, watching you take my cock." He murmured in her ear. "Perhaps next time I'll fuck him after you, allow you to soak my cock so I can put it inside him." He chuckled, dipping his head to suck a kiss against the side of her neck, one that ended in a gentle bite that sent shivers through her entire body. 

 

"Uh huhhh..." Abigail whimpered. The thought of them having that kind of three way was so hot but she couldn't answer him properly as he completely undid her. Hannibal's steady thrusts were deep and hit her sweet spot just right, to the point she was nothing but sensation. Abigail could hear Will's frantic little sounds as he got off on seeing them too and she was drunk on all this pleasure. She let it wash over her, through her, as Hannibal fucked into her and nibbled her skin. Her eyes closed and all she could focus on was how good it felt and how it seemed to be building again. "Daddy...you're gonna make me come...gonna come on your cock." She whispered.

 

"Yesss, baby girl...come." Hannibal urged her and the feel of his hot breath at her ear made Abigail shudder, as she came in tingling, rolling waves from deep inside her, limp and overwhelmed as he continued to drive into her. Will watched slack-jawed as Abigail came again, and if he concentrated he could nearly feel her quiver around him like she was undoubtedly doing to Hannibal. Hannibal didn't seem to be able to last much longer either, his hips losing some of their rhythm as he rocked into her. Abigail's nails raked down his back and Hannibal’s body tensed, eyes shut in pleasure as he spilled inside her.

 

"Oh god, you're both so beautiful..." Will moaned, working his cock eagerly before he joined them, coming in thick spurts against his stomach, hand moving to milk every last drop from himself. Hannibal extracted himself from Abigail, and laid back onto the bed, Abigail immediately turning and curling into his side. Will hastily wiped the mess off of his belly with his discarded boxers and climbed into bed with them, setting on Hannibal's other side, mirroring Abigail's pose. They twined their fingers together across Hannibal's chest and laid like that for a while, basking in their respective afterglows and enjoying each others company

 

Eventually Abigail yawned and it made Will laugh a little, which Hannibal felt through his chest. Will lifted his hand to her cheek. "Sleep, Abby." He said kindly, knowing they had well and truly tired her out.

 

"He's right, we should all sleep darling." Hannibal agreed and gently freed her. She shuffled away just a little, smiling sleepily to herself. "Tomorrow will be a late night." He added with a smile of his own and Abigail remembered the party, hoping that it meant she would get more of the same.

 

"Night..." She mumbled already oblivious as Hannibal drew Will up to meet his lips. They kissed slowly, lovingly, as she drifted off beside them, fully sated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very good time is had by all three of them at their holiday party...

**Thursday December 26th**

 

Hannibal's holiday party was in full swing and Will was trying his hardest not to be poor company. Hannibal had, graciously, given him an out if he didn't feel like attending, but Will had felt guilty about it and when he said he'd be there, the genuine smile that split Hannibal's face told him that he'd made the right choice. So he was trying not to make Hannibal think that he'd been insincere, because truthfully he hadn't been. He'd wanted to come once he saw how much it meant to Hannibal, but that didn't mean it wasn't still difficult. 

 

Will snatched another champagne flute from a passing waiter and paced the room slowly, giving the impression of mingling, and made sure to keep a neutral expression on his face. Abigail had disappeared somewhere, looking stunning in the royal blue evening gown that Hannibal had taken her shopping for. She was a lot more at ease with the socialization, although she kept her distance from Jack, who still didn't quite trust her. It was just as well. It was endearing, actually, how many of Will's coworkers Hannibal had invited in an effort to make sure Will had people he could talk to. Will appreciated the effort, and he'd talked to Beverly and Jimmy for a while before the next round of hors d'oeuvres was served and they both scurried off to sample them, leaving Will behind. Not that he minded, of course. 

 

There were also an uncomfortable number of Baltimore's high society in attendance, a fact that left Will feeling a little bit like the dead pigeons his dogs sometimes dragged inside. Hannibal worked the room with all the grace and poise that he used in every other aspect of his life. It was almost like clockwork, the time spent on small talk with one person before carefully and politely disengaging in order to move on to the next guest, ensuring that no one was left out or forgotten. It was a talent. Or maybe it was the kind of old world thing that was taught at a young age - how to walk, talk and be an impeccable host. 

 

Hannibal managed to catch his eye from across the room and smiled warmly, making Will suddenly feel hot and constricted in his clothing. Or more so than he already had been feeling. Sure enough, Hannibal extracted himself from the conversation he was having and in moments was at Will's side. "Hello darling, I hope you're not too miserable." He teased, a hand brushing an errant curl behind Will's ear, making him blush furiously. 

 

"No, I'm fine." Will said, managing not to sound too forced. He was fine now that Hannibal was by his side. 

 

"Have you seen our girl?" Hannibal asked. 

 

"No, why?" Will asked. "I haven't seen her since she was talking to Bev by the antler wreath." 

 

"Because I fucked her in the kitchen pantry about a half hour ago." Hannibal looked like the cat that got the cream.

 

Will was equally as scandalised, both at what Hannibal had said and the way he simply announced it to him here, as he was turned on by this morsel of information. "Filthy old man..." He teased darkly under his breath and took a sip of his drink. Hannibal said nothing and Will stared up at his smug profile.

 

Will eventually drew his eyes away from that feline grin, shaking his head in indulgent disbelief as he cast his eyes around the room. He was looking for Abigail a little but he was also attempting to appear to any observers as if their conversation was something other than discussing their corruption of their surrogate daughter. Will caught sight of the blue silk that clung to her body at the same time as he heard Alana laugh at something she had said, and satisfied she was out of earshot along with the rest of the crowd he adopted a casual tone.

 

"Wanna know what's funny about that?" Will asked in a hushed voice, inching closer to his lover. He was addressing Hannibal but continued not to look at him as he waved at Zeller, who had just arrived and was talking to Jimmy. Hannibal nodded politely at the man, but also as a signal for Will to go on.

 

"About an hour ago I ate her out in the guest bedroom..." Will raised his eyes to look up at Hannibal, the picture of insouciance. Another person wouldn't have caught the subtle tic that belied Hannibal's shock and subsequent arousal in response to that information. Will however, was not only well-versed in Hannibal's micro expressions, but he had also been looking for it. Will took a satisfied sip of his champagne as he watched Hannibal process this information.

 

"My..." Hannibal said after a moment. "You have been a very naughty boy, Will. Whatever is to be done about that?" He spoke low and intimate and Will smirked, coming up with a variety of ideas concerning exactly what they could do about it.

 

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, Daddy." He said, voice lowered to a whisper that only Hannibal was close enough to hear. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I need to use the bathroom myself." He said with carefully feigned nonchalance as he left Hannibal standing there and refused to look back. Hannibal had to resist the urge to pursue him and pin him to the wall right away after this little stunt. He strolled carefully through the hall, touching a hand to Abigail's lower back and smiling warmly at Alana as he passed them and noted Will's form disappearing upstairs. 

 

Hannibal guessed he was going to the bathroom off their room and followed him, hearing the door move and smelling his cologne (the decent one Hannibal had given him) as he entered the master bedroom. He appeared behind Will, grabbed him by the waist and turned them around, using Will’s body to slam the door shut as he pressed him into it. Hannibal ran his nose up the side of Will's neck as he pinned him there, sliding his thigh between his legs and making him gasp.

 

"I cannot believe you would sneak out of an event we are hosting to make your baby girl come..." Hannibal mock chided as he nibbled kisses into the skin under Will's jaw. "Dirty boy." He purred and took a nip at him.

 

Will couldn't stop the helpless little giggle that bubbled up in response to Hannibal's words and actions. "Like you're one to talk..." He accused gently. "You've already made her come on your dick and now, what?" Will challenged, eyebrows raised. "Are you gonna fuck me? Fuck me hard enough for all our guests to hear how good a daddy you are..." Will suggested, his head reclined back against the door, chin raised to give Hannibal access to his neck.

 

"I'm already open for you." He gasped as Hannibal sunk his teeth into his flesh a little harder. "I fingered myself open and put the plug inside myself after I ate Abby out..." He said. "Maybe next time I'll coat my fingers in her wetness and use that to slick the way, and you can eat her out of me..." He babbled, hard and aching and not entirely rational. Will needed to be fucked, hard and fast and filthy. He wanted to go back downstairs with weak legs, fucked senseless and leaking Hannibal's come. Wanted to parade around Hannibal's high society friends, knowing what scandalous activities Hannibal got up to that they had no clue about.

 

Hannibal shoved Will’s jacket from his shoulders, then his own and grabbed roughly at Will, one hand fisted in his curls and one palming over the growing hardness in the younger man's pants. Will groaned at this friction, the manhandling, and Hannibal had no intention of teasing him as he groped him shamelessly.

 

"That's exactly what I'm going to do...fuck you as hard as I fucked her..." Hannibal said against Will's lips as he sucked desperate little kisses from him. As if to demonstrate his point Hannibal dragged Will from the door and pushed him roughly against the vanity unit. Will leaned heavily against the counter, palms braced on the cool surface as Hannibal reached around and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it free from his trousers first. Hannibal made eye contact with Will through the mirror even as he trailed hot, sucking kisses down his neck and the exposed join of his shoulder. Will's pupils were blown wide as Hannibal moved on to unbutton his pants and shove them down his thighs along with his boxers. 

 

"Filthy little boy..." Hannibal growled upon seeing the base of the plug nestled between Will's cheeks. He grabbed the end, twisting it and pulling it out a bit before pressing it back inside, teasing Will with it. 

 

"Oh god please..." Will moaned, lowering himself to his forearms to present himself to Hannibal for the taking. Hannibal slapped his ass once firmly, ending the swat with firm fingers digging into flesh. But then he wasted no time in pulling the plug from Will and releasing himself from his own pants, but not undressing further. Hannibal reached into a drawer for a bottle of lube and coating himself before pressing into Will in one firm, unyielding slide. "Yessss..." Will hissed, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. 

 

"Oh no, darling." Hannibal chided, fingers tangling in Will's hair and tugging sharply. "You'll watch yourself as Daddy gives you what you're begging for." Hannibal demanded, voice low and dangerous, rough with arousal. "Am I understood?" He asked with another punctuating tug on Will's curls. 

 

“ _Ah!_ Yes, Daddy, _yes!_ " Will promised. There was always an undercurrent of tenderness to Hannibal's sadism, and it was a delicious combination that Will craved more than he'd ever craved anything. 

 

"Good boy."

 

Will eyed his own face through lowered lashes and saw it transformed in pleasure as Hannibal started to thrust into him. He kept his hand wound in Will's curls and the other at his hip, fingers digging in his flesh to the point of bruising under his stark white shirt where it hung open. He used his rough grip as leverage to fuck him.

 

"Look at you...exquisite." Hannibal growled. "I can't wait to make you watch yourself come"

 

Will moaned loud in eager response. He could feel the fabric of Hannibal pants brush his ass and thighs as he took him, and as he watched, he was struck by the debauchery of being so undone as Hannibal was almost fully clothed. It made Will shudder, only adding to the intensity from Hannibal's cock hitting his prostate so well at this angle.

 

"Oh yes Daddy, fuck me!" Will gasped.

 

"Oh I fully intend to, darling boy." Hannibal growled, the sounds of his cock fucking into Will's slick hole were obscene in the otherwise quiet bathroom. Will could barely hear the party that went on downstairs, but he couldn't help but imagine Hannibal taking him just like this, in front of them all. It was a depraved fantasy but watching himself like this, he could almost imagine himself a spectator to his own ruining.

 

"Ohh fuck yes, harder..." Will begged, needing an equal amount of pain to highlight the pleasure he felt pulsing through his body. Hannibal was only too happy to oblige, tightening his fingers in Will's hair until tears gathered in his eyes while he slammed his hips against Will's. The counter dug into Will's belly as he was bent over it, cock hanging untouched between his legs, swinging full and heavy with each thrust.

 

Hannibal pounded into Will harder and faster, obliging his needs, fuelling his fantasy and groaning low at the feeling of his tight ass around him. He knew Will would love this, his exhibitionist streak being indulged in a new way. Hannibal had a feeling about where his expansive imagination was as he gazed into his own eyes. He pulled Will up to almost standing, never stopping his rhythm, to test his theory.

 

"What if I fucked you in front of everyone...?" He purred in Will's ear as he slipped his hand from his hair to around his throat. "Show them all what a good boy you are for me..." Hannibal held him just tight enough to spike his adrenaline as his blood slowed under Hannibal's fingers.

 

"Oh goddddd yes...!" Will hissed, frantic as Hannibal brought his wicked thoughts to life. His dick was leaking and his heart pounding and Will couldn't help but sink deeper into the fantasy as Hannibal snuffed out every other thought with his cock, stretching him and filling him so perfectly. He watched the way Hannibal's hands gripped his body possessively, like Will was his to fuck, his to display like this. Such strong hands that held him secure, grounding him while he was driven out of his mind with pleasure. Will could die like this, he wouldn't even fight it. Hannibal's hand could clamp around his neck tighter, squeezing the life from him, and Will wondered if he'd come before dying in his arms. He much preferred to live, and to experience this over and over. Never the same thing twice, with Hannibal.

 

Will could feel himself drawing closer and closer to the edge, pleasure coiling tight within him as his head dropped back onto Hannibal's shoulder, back bowed deeply, almost theatrically as he took his fucking. "Daddy...I'm so close..." He whined, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and mouth open and panting, eyes barely able to focus on the filthy image he presented. Hannibal said nothing, persevering for a few moments as he stared at Will's desperate form in the mirror. When he finally decided to toy with him no more, he released Will's throat letting his hand simply rest sprawled across his collar bone to hold him there. Hannibal knew the rush this brought would only add to his sensation as he dragged his climax from him.

 

"Look at me...." Hannibal said more gently that anything before and Will made a hazy effort to slowly lift his gaze to Hannibal's in their reflection. As their eyes met, the intimacy contained within this secret, sinful act sent a jolt through them both. "Come...come for your Daddy..." Hannibal instructed him roughly, knowing full well that Will’s orgasm would take him over the edge too.

 

Will froze, mouth open in a silent gasp as his entire body tensed, ropes of come shooting from his cock, painting the countertop and the bottom of the mirror. "Daddy..." he keened, panting harsh breaths as he trembled from the force of his orgasm. He looked completely debauched covered in sweat and bite marks, snug against Hannibal, still so prim and proper with not a hair out of place. Will knew he'd have to go back downstairs. Knew that everyone would know more or less what he'd been up to just by looking at him. And then once he started to walk, there'd be no mistaking he'd just been fucked, and fucked well.

 

He felt Hannibal come, and he purposefully clenched down around him, deviously pleased with the low growl Hannibal gave as he spilled inside him. Will had no doubt in his mind that Hannibal wouldn't allow him to clean up. That was part of the game, too. Will got the pleasure of being dirtied and used and then paraded in front of their friends and colleagues.

 

Hannibal let go of Will's neck and pulled out of him, retrieving the plug from where it lay next to them and sliding it back inside him before he had a chance to complain. He whimpered and Hannibal chuckled darkly, as he put himself back together before he ran a hand over Will's damp back. "I know you want to feel it...to think about this all night...how I defiled you." Hannibal cooed at him between messy kisses as he turned him around and claimed his mouth. He buttoned Will's shirt as he did so and the younger man smiled. Hannibal was right.

 

Will fixed his boxers and his pants as Hannibal held out his jacket. When he was dressed Will examined himself in the mirror, trying to tame his curls and noting the one mark on his neck visible above his collar.  
"I think _everyone_ is gonna know what you did to me..." Will said as Hannibal planted a kiss on it.

 

"Mmm..." Hannibal hummed into the kiss. "That is rather the point, dear boy." He smirked. If they were trying to hide it, they'd make an effort to leave separately with some time in between. The kind of courtesy where those who were paying attention would know what they were up to, but they weren't flaunting it amongst polite society. That was the exact opposite of what Hannibal wanted. He extended his arm for Will with a filthy smirk as he eyed him up like he was property. Will loved that look because even though they both knew Will was no one's property, it was special to know that Will allowed Hannibal to own him, for a time and to a certain degree. For all that he was the submissive party in the relationship, it was clear that it was entirely by choice. Hannibal liked submission given, rather than taken.

 

That's how they descended the stairs, linked arms with Will looking the very picture of post-coital and tender in sensitive areas, but also immensely blissful and sated. He garnered more than a few pointed looks - some disapproving, some leering - but they all just made Will ache with the memory of pleasure not long past.

 

*

 

Abigail and Alana had moved during this time to sit on a large, sumptuous couch in the living room. Alana has assured herself Abigail was doing well and now they were just chatting as they both got tipsy on Hannibal's fancy wine. Alana said nothing about this since Abigail was barely underage to drink and she didn't want to step on toes, not today anyway.

 

"Are you going to look at any schools ne-...?" Alana faltered as she looked over Abigail's shoulder and caught sight of Will looking for all the world like he was the main attraction at some society sex party. She giggled and Abigail turned to see what had set her off. She rolled her eyes indulgently and looked back at Alana, cool as anything.

 

"Yeah they're always like this." Abigail said with a knowing look that Alana didn't quite know what to do with. "What were you saying?" She held Alana's gaze confidently.

 

Alana blinked a couple times and then shut her mouth, once she realized it was hanging open. Suddenly the question about college wasn't that important anymore. "...are they really?" She asked, voice hushed in disbelief. 

 

Abigail laughed softly. "Yeah, they can't keep their hands off of each other." _Or me_ , she didn't add. "It's kind of cute, really. They'll go out to "get me ice cream" and then come back a couple hours later." She shrugged. "Doesn't bother me, though. I get ice cream, and they always make sure it hasn't melted." 

 

"Uh huh..." Alana said, eyes still trained on Will and the way he hung off of Hannibal like a thing to be displayed. Hannibal seemed to be having fun of his own, doting on Will attentively, feeding him choice morsels from the platters of food, and ensuring his glass was full. Alana had to admit, it was a little cute. The private smiles and adoring looks, and the delicate blush that graced Will's features. He looked like a porcelain doll, almost. A decidedly ravished porcelain doll, but still.

 

Abigail knew Alana wasn't listening and stole another glance at her dads. They did make a hot couple, made all the more for the thoughts and memories she had in her head, and she enjoyed hoarding them all to herself. She watched Alana's face as she sipped her wine, and recognised that same fascination she had once felt herself. It turned Abigail on a little knowing she was their baby girl now and it was their dirty little secret. Abigail wondered what the ever-so-moral Dr. Bloom would say if she knew what had happened earlier that night…

 

*

 

 

*

 

Abigail huffed a little laugh that she had been trying to hold back, as she thought about walking back into the crowd after that, thinking everyone could tell she just came and then feeling incredibly powerful when it became clear they couldn't.

 

Hannibal and Will were still talking to some short, fat man who was fawning all over them and Alana managed to finally drag her eyes back to Abigail and form an intelligent thought. "As long as they are giving you your space and not just flaunting it in your face all the time." Alana half asked, half told and a deceptively calculated smile spread over Abigail's face.

 

"They give me..." Abigail made a vague gesture with her hands, searching for words that were neither truth nor lie. "...whatever I need." She shrugged. "Hannibal always has." She admitted honestly, but the words only made her young mind think of her second little adventure of the evening…

 

*

 

_The party was well underway, and food was being served, so Abigail had crept into the kitchen to see if there was anything Hannibal needed help with. He didn't but at the sight of her, his eyes softened and his lips curled into a soft smirk. He waited until the serving crew had left the room, arms laden with trays before beckoning her closer. "Perhaps you could help me fetch a platter of cheese I've left in the pantry." He suggested._

_It was a weird request but Abigail nodded, entering the pantry and looking for the platter, which was nowhere to be found. She turned around to ask, and realized Hannibal had followed her inside, and was now locking the door from the inside. Abigail felt excitement build inside her, as she could guess what Hannibal had brought her here to do. "Daddy...?" She asked with a smile anyway, coming close and placing a hand on his forearm._

_"Darling girl..." Hannibal breathed, drawing her into his arms and ducking his head to kiss her. Oh yes, Abigail was definitely on board with this. She could feel herself getting wet at the feeling of his tongue sliding against hers, his wide palms cupping her face, and the smell of his cologne invading her senses. She wasn't even consciously aware of walking backwards until she hit the edge of the counter, and then Hannibal's hands were around her hips, helping her onto the counter. He slid her dress up, standing between her parted legs, kissing her hungrily as his hands skated up her thighs._

_Hannibal's thumbs reached the edge of her panties, and he ran them along the soft edges. "You look ravishing in this dress..." He purred against her mouth, before breaking away from the kiss to slowly slide them off, eyes never leaving hers. "...and I fully intend to ravish you in it..." He licked his lip as her eyes widened, mouth parted in eager surprise. Will's portrayal of him earlier wasn't far from her mind._

_"Whatever you say Daddy..." Abigail said breathlessly and he hummed his satisfaction as he pressed close to her again, between her spread legs, to nip at her neck. She moaned softly at the feeling of his clothing brushing the sensitive skin on her inner thighs, and unconsciously spread wider to bring him closer. Emboldened by her encounter with Will, and Hannibal's eagerness, Abigail tentatively hooked her high heeled foot around the back of his knee to keep him close to her as he kissed his way back to her mouth. His erection rubbed her through his clothes and she wondered vaguely if she was getting his expensive dress pants wet._

_As if on her exact wavelength, he ran a hand down her body to stroke over her folds making her gasp and chuckled dangerously. "Such a good girl...so wet for your daddy to fuck you." He murmured and moved to free his cock._

_"Oh yes, Daddy please..." She moaned, leaning back on her hands so Hannibal could slip inside her. She was sopping wet, nearly frictionless as the first few inches slid inside her. Her lips parted in a soft gasp and her head lolled back exposing her throat, which Hannibal immediately took as invitation to press hot kisses against it. He was careful not to suck or nip too hard, even though Abigail could tell he very much wanted to._

_Completely buried within her, Hannibal pulled her to him, with a strong hand around her lower back. She drew her legs up around his hips, one hand behind his neck to keep herself upright, and the other fisted in his tie, bringing him close enough to kiss. Abigail would never tire of his mouth. Of either of their mouths, really, but she especially liked sucking his full, sculpted lips between her own. When his tongue ran over hers, she could almost feel it run over her clit if she concentrated._

_Hannibal adjusted their position, and somehow managed to gauge exactly the angle he needed to stimulate her sweet spot in a way that had her thighs tightening around him as she moaned wantonly. "Oh yes, Daddy...faster please..." She begged, and Hannibal obliged her, as he always did when she asked politely._

_Hannibal slid his lips teasingly over hers as he thrust into her masterfully, feeling the inside of her quaking around him. "Shhh...baby girl...or you'll let them all hear you coming on my cock." He whispered and stifled her desperate cries with kisses._

_Abigail clung to him and just let him take her, moaning into his mouth as he gripped her hips, fucking her hard and making her impossibly wetter. The pressure building in her was sweet torture and her mouth fell open in a silent cry as the dam burst and the waves of pleasure washed over her. "Ohh yesss...Daddy...oh god." She murmured as she found her voice, his thrusting relentless as he dragged the feeling on and on, chasing his own release._

_When Hannibal came, it was with a quiet growl pressed against the sensitive skin of her neck. He held Abigail close as they both attempted to catch their breath, her legs eventually falling from Hannibal's waist as he slipped out of her. "Such a good little girl..." Hannibal praised, kissing her gently. They didn't linger much longer than that, knowing that Hannibal's absence at least, would be noted. He helped her down off the counter, rearranging her dress and sweeping her hair over her shoulder to restore some semblance of normalcy._

_They parted ways after that, Abigail smiling to herself as she watched Hannibal gracefully return to hosting like he hadn't been balls deep inside of her just moments before. Still her legs had just about turned to jelly and she desperately needed to sit down, which is when Alana had found her, and had insisted on making small talk with her._

 

*

 

The party went on, Will came to talk to Alana and Abigail while Hannibal schmoozed his society 'friends'. The looks they shared as Alana remained oblivious were too much fun. Will knew all about Abigail and she knew all about him. Hannibal had fucked them both tonight and it was all a big badly-kept secret. They struggled not to laugh.

 

The night drew on and people started to leave. Eventually, Jack and Bella were the only guests left in the house. The two couples sitting by the fire and talking drunken, deep-sounding nonsense as the time crept towards dawn. Abigail made her excuses before heading to her room, shrugging out of her dress and into a soft nightshirt before tumbling into bed. She was asleep before she could even think about it all, wine-softened and well-fucked and warm.

 

About an hour later, unheard by their sleeping daughter, Will and Hannibal stumbled upstairs after bidding the Crawfords farewell, impatiently discarding clothes as they went, and fell into their own bed. Hannibal slid the plug from Will, replacing it with his cock and this time they fucked slow, kissing lazily and giggling "Shhhh..." anytime one of them moaned too loud.

 

The party had been a resounding success.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's coming to dinner...?
> 
> ;)

The weeks after Christmas passed in a blur of sex and, in Abigail's case at least, learning. There was so much that Will and Hannibal wanted to teach her, both about pleasing herself as well as them. Abigail was more than happy to participate and as time went on, she grew bolder and bolder. Her dads made sure to encourage her, allowing her to grow her confidence. She became even more vocal after getting over her initial embarrassment. She'd happily climb into one of their laps and ask to be fucked. Sometimes the other would join in, kissing her, rubbing her clit, sucking on her nipples...it was always a special kind of heaven to have their attentions focused on her.

Will, however, had started something particularly naughty whenever he was alone with he. "Imagine us both fucking you, baby, imagine taking us both at the same time..." He'd whisper in her ear as she was about to come. She may have been naive but she wasn't stupid. She knew that meant she'd have to take a dick in her ass and while daunting, she knew that if anyone was experienced in anal sex, then it would be the two of them. So Will started her off slow, would slip the tip of his finger inside her tight little ass while he ate her out. It wasn't unpleasant but foreign, and the stimulation she got was mostly from the sensitive skin around the rim. Still she started getting used to the idea, and enjoying the feeling of fullness. It became a staple, almost, of her time with Will, who insisted they keep it a secret from Hannibal to surprise him with later.

Will even bought her a set of the smallest anal plugs he could find, starting with one not much wider than his finger, and ending with one about the size of two of his fingers. She went slow, learning how to work them inside of her carefully. It was strange to get used to, and her body knew it didn't belong, but the call of the forbidden was strong. It was exhilarating to sit at the dinner table with them, a piece of silicone shoved up her ass, and listen to Hannibal wax poetic over the feasts he created. It was...something obscene in such a refined, cultured setting. It made her wet just to think about.

Hannibal found out, of course. Eventually.

She hadn't had the plug in all the time but after a few weeks, her muscles had begun to learn to relax. “Darling girl, perhaps we might try something new?" Hannibal had asked one day as she sat in his lap, naked, while he himself was still fully dressed.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Perhaps you might like to try a different form of penetration. Of course if you enjoy it, it would allow Will and I to take you simultaneously." He suggested and Abigail only barely managed to keep a straight face as she nodded her agreement.

"Sure, Daddy. I trust you." She said. Of course...Hannibal had noticed fairly quickly after inserting the first finger that she was not a complete novice. A single raised eyebrow in her direction had her blushing and ducking her head. "Sorry, Daddy...Will wanted to surprise you. We've been practicing..." She confessed softly. This, of course, earned her a thorough spanking, one that left her so wet and aroused, it felt like a passing breeze would be enough to make her come. "I think it's about time we see if dear Will's preparations have paid off."

It turned out that they had. 

That night Hannibal had _finally_ made Abigail come, screaming, on his tongue with one of her toys plunged inside her ass, before he swiftly replaced it with his cock and fucked her there too.

After that, he didn't let her come again for three days, occasionally tormenting her with his fingers and then stopping. 'Edging' is what Will had told her it was called when he assured her, chuckling and stroking her hair, that Hannibal would relent soon...and that she would see stars when he did. He was of course more than correct - Will had heard her screaming from outside. This was her first foray into the kind of power games Will had spoken of at their party, and Abigail knew they weren't tiptoeing around her anymore. She liked it.

January 20th, Hannibal’s birthday, saw Abigail take them both at once, and though the physical sensation was kind of overwhelming, particularly when Hannibal stroked her clit as she rode him and she came hard on both their cocks, it was filthy as hell.

*

The sex fest continued well into the new year and then on Valentine’s night, Nigel had come crashing back into their world, unanticipated and crass as ever.

This had led to a conversation she wouldn't easily forget....

Abigail knew them both well enough to know that some of the details were being left out, some fabricated and some were just plain shocking, but the short and short of it was their relationship hadn't started with what you would call a classically romantic story. From what she could discern of Will's slightly embarrassed muttering and Hannibal's stiff upper lip about it was this: Will was fucking some bit of rough to make Hannibal jealous and the guy - this Nigel who had sent the text messages - basically manipulated them into a three way that they blithely went along with. Abigail also knew them both well enough to not be even a little bit surprised by this part.

Perhaps it was a kind of morbid curiosity, but sitting on the couch, listening to them skirt around specifics while Will blushed and Hannibal looked ready to either fuck him or kill someone...it was enough to make her squirm a little. "Will you...will you tell me what else you did?" She asked, and Hannibal's shrewd eyes met hers knowingly. Will cut straight across him as he opened his mouth to speak, not quite comfortable with where this was going just yet.

“Some other time maybe.” He said with a small smile and Abigail pouted. Once her ice cream was finished she was a little too keen to go to bed. Quickly scrambling out of clothes and into her nightgown, her hand was in her panties as soon as she lay down… By the time she was finished imagining the filthiest things they might have done, Abigail had managed to come twice. She wondered if they'd play those kinds of games with her, and it may have just been the fog of lust, but she couldn't help but hope they did. 

*

**Wednesday February 19th**

Wednesday afternoon came and Abigail was out in town running some errands while Hannibal was at his office. Will didn't teach on a Wednesday so she figured he would be doing all those alone-time things that Will did. Walk the dogs far away, down to the river at his own house, laundry, and he had developed a bit of a love for the backyard, now that spring was perhaps on the way.

She returned home around four-thirty expecting he might be in the mood to cook dinner with her, to give Hannibal the night off, and saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. It had a rental company sticker thing in the back window and she was curious as she let herself in. Nigel wasn’t meant to be here yet. Abigail wandered through the house and heard Will crying out in a way that she was all too familiar with, she shoved the door of the living room and her mouth fell open. There he was, bent over the back of the couch moaning loud, while a man with sandy hair falling in his eyes fucked him hard, his short-sleeved, black shirt hanging open over his tanned chest.

Both their eyes snapped to her and the man she presumed to be Nigel faltered in his thrusting. He curled his lips into a smirk as he surveyed her lasciviously, a dominant hand flat on Will's back.

"Well...hello gorgeous." He said roughly and it was all she could do not to whimper out loud.

"Oh my god." Was all she could say, her brain nearly short-circuiting with what she was seeing. It was...well, it was unbelievably hot, for one. Nigel had resumed his thrusting, filthy rolls of his hips that were languid and unhurried, like he had all the time in the world to fuck Will at his leisure.

Will, for his part, seemed more embarrassed than Abigail could ever remember him being, but his cock was also leaking a puddle on the floor, so she figured this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "Is Daddy okay with this?" She asked in a hushed tone, unable to focus on the image of raw sex that was Nigel. It was safer to address Will instead. More importantly, she wanted to know if Hannibal was likely to fly into a murderous rage over this. Had they talked about it? Come to an agreement? She certainly hoped so, given the fact that there'd be no hiding the scent of Nigel all over Will. She could smell the foreign, exotic aftershave he wore and the cigarette smoke that complimented it surprisingly well. He looked dangerous...and she wondered absently how much trouble she'd be in for sleeping with him…

"Uhh...uh-huh..." Will moaned vaguely and gripped harder at the back of the couch cushions, whether in panic at suddenly being reminded of Hannibal or in pleasure at what Nigel did with his cock, she wasn't sure but she automatically took a step back. Was that even an answer or just indiscriminate wailing?

Nigel winked at her as she stared, half-unseeing as her mind worked too fast, and she unfroze, turning on her heel and running upstairs to her room. She closed the door and paced, breathing too fast, too hard. Shocked, aroused, worried, who the hell knows? She was too adrenaline shocked to do anything like masturbate so she put music on and just lay down until she felt back to normal.

So Nigel is hot. Wow. She was starting to understand some of the images created, and the feelings dredged up, during their talk now. He was everything she expected _and then some_. If Will was that powerless in his presence who would be her buffer? Her heart was back to racing once again as she heard footsteps on the upstairs hallway.

"Abby?" He knocked softly on the door. Was she relieved or a little disappointed that it was Will? She opened the door, confirming that Will was alone, and let him inside. It was a little awkward, and she crawled onto the center of her bed, letting Will perch on the edge. She watched him with wide eyes.

When neither of them talked for a moment, seemingly both unsure of what to say, Abigail decided to take the initiative with the most pressing issue that was on her mind at the time. "So that’s Nigel...he's really hot..." She whispered, careful as if he was close enough to overhear. "...like _really_ hot, Will, oh my god." She grinned. "But seriously, what's Hannibal going to do? And...and do you think I can...would he ever let me…?" She blushed, unable to finish the thought, but at the forefront of her mind was the way Nigel's muscles flexed with each thrust, the way he'd looked at her...his voice as he'd called her ‘gorgeous’...

Will couldn't help the little laugh that burst out of him at her unmistakably teenage reaction to Nigel. He nodded slowly. "Yeah...he has a certain...draw." He agreed, choosing his words carefully, or maybe just not sure how to even describe someone like Nigel. "He's trouble though, darling, and between you and me, Hannibal might bust a blood vessel if Nigel laid a hand on you." Will raised his brows at her in confidence, remembering all too well the simmering rage when Nigel had only been fucking _him_. This was his baby girl they were talking about...although technically Hannibal didn't know about his own activities today. Will shook his head and rested a reassuring hand on her. "Just...let's not mention any of this to him until I get a chance to talk to him, ok?" Will asked and she nodded quickly. Their secret...well what was one more?

Abigail considered this for a moment. The possibility that sleeping with Nigel might ignite Hannibal's ire was unpleasant, sure. She didn't want to be the reason someone committed murder...again, but maybe if Hannibal could be persuaded to release his anger in other, more productive, more pleasurable ways...it was something to think about. She'd seen how good Will was at calming  
Hannibal down with sex in the past, so it wasn't outside the realms of possibility, right? The warning did nothing but tell her that she'd have to tread carefully.

"You might want to take a shower then..." Abigail pointed out. "...and go to the store or something, brush up against other people so you're not so obvious?" She said, eyebrows raised. "I don't have Daddy's sense of smell, and yet I can smell Nigel on you all the way over here." She giggled. If they were going to sit tight and wait for Hannibal, maybe it was best if she stayed in her bedroom, away from Nigel and his...disarming presence, but Will was right, there was a draw to him, a magnetism, and Abigail knew already she wouldn't be able to stay away. 

*

Will decided she had a point and took her advice about the shower, while Abigail went downstairs to wait for Hannibal to get home. At least that's what she told herself was her reason for going to pointlessly lurk around downstairs. She went into the main living room where she had seen Will and Nigel earlier and found him draped over the couch. His head lolled towards her and he grinned, somehow predatory and playful at the same time.

"You must be Abigail, darling." Nigel said in his low voice as she studied her. Will said she was a sweetheart, pretty yes, but he definitely never said she was this...hot little doe-eyed thing. Nigel had pictured her younger somehow but she must be what, nineteen? Twenty? He sucked his lip as she sat down opposite him in the armchair.

"Yeah...Nigel, right? They told me all about you." Abigail said with a spark of knowledge dancing in her eyes. She didn't know quite how she felt as his warm, amber eyes raked over her body so she tried to seem confident. Was it hot in here or was she getting sick?

"I sure they fucking didn't..." Nigel laughed. Why on earth would they tell this fake daughter of theirs about their freaky sex life?

There was a part of Abigail that immediately wanted to jump at the challenge and tell him exactly what they'd told her, but she held her tongue just barely. Hannibal was always encouraging her that when talking to people you didn't know, it was best to gather more knowledge than you reveal. By Hannibal's logic she already had the upper hand and wanted to keep it that way, given how arousingly intimidating Nigel was.

"They told me enough, the rest I inferred." She shrugged. "I saw the message you sent to Will's phone and I had questions." She looked him over, trying to keep a neutral expression. "Is that the only reason you came back? To bend my dad over the sofa?" She asked, voice as bland and neutral as Hannibal's ‘therapy voice’.

Nigel smiled...god she reminded him of Hannibal with this front. Cute, although some of what she was saying was prickling his senses. Well...he could bullshit too.

"Came to see my sister, thought I'd come say hello..." He shrugged too, mostly lying, and leaned forward, elbows on knees, to smirk at her conspiratorially. "Bending Will over the couch was just for old times sake." Nigel said.

God. Fucking. Damn it. Oh christ. It'd been bad enough when he'd been preoccupied with Will, his attention divided, but now with all his attention focused on her, and with that smirk...fuck, was she getting wet already? She glanced at the way his forearms were perched on his knees, far too attractive for his own good. She looked away quickly. "Hannibal won't be pleased." She said vaguely. Nigel could see he was flustering her and, never one to pass up a game, he couldn't help but push her buttons.

"Oh yeah...'Daddy' won't be pleased." He made quotation marks in the air with his fingers at the word and considered her. "Does he fucking make you call him that? Funny that..." He raised his eyebrows and left the words hanging there, sprawling back on the cushions and waiting to see if she took the bait.

Abigail narrowed her eyes, sitting back in her chair, and crossing her legs, the very picture of comfortable and at-ease, the way she'd seen Hannibal do in his office. "Of course he doesn't." She replied. "That was my preference. He's Daddy, Will is...Dad." Mostly, she thought and spread her hands, nonchalant. "It's not an uncommon name for a parent."

Nigel nodded as if he was conceding, but he wasn't. "I see." He had to laugh at this. She really had no idea...or did she? He met her wide eyed stare and held it. "Well no it's not...but they're not your fucking parents, are they darling?"

"Of course not, they're my guardians. My dad slit my mom's throat on our front porch, and Will emptied his clip into my dad while he tried to slit mine. I nearly bled out in my own kitchen." Abigail told him, going for the shock tactics that Will often employed to make a point. "So I guess you could say "parents" doesn't quite cover it. They both saved my life." 

Nigel raised his eyebrows in genuine sympathy. "Fuck that's rough, sweetheart...well I guess as long as they take good fucking care of you then you're doing ok." He smiled to himself. He wasn't at all surprised at this story, he always knew Will had another side to him he hadn't heard about, but her nonchalance about it all was a little unusual. After Hannibal and his murder suit...and now it was all just out in the open wasn't it? This little family of theirs _wasn't_ conventional. Then it dawned on him. He remembered how she hadn’t immediately turned and fled or even been particularly embarrassed when she walked in on him and Will before, and the two pieces slotted together. There was _all_ kinds of fucked up shit in this house...

Abigail shrugged. "They do. My biological family was pretty messed up, my dad liked to kill girls that looked like me. I've never been happier in my life than I am now, away from all of that, and with two dads who love me." She explained. "It...doesn't hurt as much as it used to." 

Nigel could see through people's crap to their real self, in a way that's why he connected to Will, and he saw crystal clear now the two parts to this young woman. She had had a bad time, and he could fucking relate to that, but there was also a strength to her and he could relate to that too. This vulnerability...how much of it was real? How much of it was just how she wrapped those two idiots around her delicate little finger? He could just picture them fawning over her now and had to stifle a laugh.

At the sound of Hannibal's car door slam, Nigel got up and came very close to her on his way past. He tilted her chin up to look at him from where she sat. "You're no victim gorgeous, just remember that." He wanted to see this dynamic play out for himself before he said any more.

Nigel left her with her head spinning. How was she going to survive? It might have been easier if he was a complete asshole. It was easier to forgo someone's attractiveness when they were rude and annoying but no, it was just her luck that he also had the capacity to be sweet and...caring? Goddamn. Thankfully, Hannibal was home and maybe that'd be enough to distract her. She could just...help with dinner and his presence alone might keep Nigel at bay. She wasn't sure she'd be okay in a room alone with him again. She might do or say something stupid. Will came hurrying downstairs, hair dried, clothes changed, looking put together but not suspiciously so. Abigail was sure Hannibal would know anyway, but maybe not flaunting it would help calm his inevitable ire. On second thought...maybe helping Hannibal in the kitchen wasn't the safest option.

Will opened the front door, beating Hannibal to it, and welcomed him inside. Of course Hannibal knew what day Nigel was arriving, so that was no surprise. Still, Will pressed a soft kiss to his lips with a demure little, "Hi Daddy." Whispered under his breath like a secret. 

Nigel leaned casually on the doorway from the living room and watched this little exchange with a pang of something solid lodged in his chest underneath his amusement. He had missed Will more than he thought he would and seeing them together only brought it all back. He had done the right thing for them and he sighed it away, smiling to hide it as Hannibal narrowed his eyes at him. "Nigel." He nodded politely. "I wasn't expecting you so early in the day." Hannibal looked questioningly at Will, his oddly supplicating behaviour a bit obvious, and back to Nigel.

"Nigel's flight was overbooked, so they offered him an earlier one." Will explained. Nigel had sent him a text message at three in the morning to explain, but Will hadn't seen it until mid-morning, after Hannibal had already gone to work. "He got here a couple hours ago."

Abigail was the last to peek her head through, carefully observing their interactions. She really hoped they wouldn't all come to blows, but it was only a matter of time before Hannibal put two and two together. Although Abigail supposed that an angry Hannibal was better than a hurt Hannibal...a hurt Hannibal was truly unpredictable. 

"Good to see you too, Doctor." Nigel said sarcastically and laughed, turning to see if Abigail would share the joke. She just looked quietly terrified. "Don't worry, Will and I have just been...catching up." He curled his lip at Hannibal and Will looked like he might be sick. Hannibal wasn't quite sure what had been going on here while he was out but he didn't like the atmosphere at all. He let go of Will and took off his coat, the gears turning in his head. He noticed Abigail, sensed her apprehension and the anger flared. Will he would deal with but if that mongrel had even looked at her the wrong way...

"I see you've met Abigail, by all accounts our daughter." Hannibal fought to keep his every fibre controlled.

"I only just got home." Abigail piped up before Nigel could say anything. Hoping that would reassure Hannibal that nothing untoward had happened, at least, not between her and Nigel. At least, not yet. She could feel Hannibal's rising anger like a tangible thing, thick enough to cut. "I bought the stuff you said you needed for dinner, Daddy." She added quickly, with hopes of diverting the attention away from Nigel, not realizing the word she'd let slip until it was too late. She hadn't liked the way Nigel had acted about what she chose to call them, and had hoped to refrain from doing so. She cursed mentally for allowing the slip-up.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around her and ostensibly pulled her in for a hug, eyes glaring at Nigel over her head. Really he was sniffing her, finding her smelling completely like herself, and silently telling him not to even think about messing with his baby girl. Will on the other hand was clearly fresh from the shower, too clean and far too twitchy. If it _was_ because of Nigel they would discuss it later. Hannibal wasn't about to make a scene and give him the smug satisfaction.

"You should come and help me then, darling." He looked down at her and smiled. She wasn't leaving his side. 

"Of course, I'd love to." Abigail said honestly, following close behind Hannibal as he made his way to the kitchen, suit jacket draped over the armchair in the corner as he began to roll up his sleeves, revealing lean, corded muscle that never failed to make Abigail's mouth water. This was certainly safer and Abigail relaxed, taking the vegetables Hannibal handed her to chop and getting to work.  
Will trailed behind like a lost puppy, eyes wide and a little worried. "Anything I can do to help?" He asked, having left Nigel behind, who wisely stayed away. Will rather hoped Hannibal would give him something to do in the kitchen, hoped that he'd be willing to sacrifice good hosting for keeping his family close by and within sight.

"You can stop looking at me like that for one thing." Hannibal eyed him reproachfully but he couldn't be mad at that boy for long. "You are all acting like naughty children who don't want to tell me who broke the vase. It's very unusual...so just stop. I'm a lot of things but I'm not stupid." He flicked his eyes to Abigail for a second as he rested his hands on the counter and waited.

Abigail looked between the two of them, knowing she shouldn't be the one to say it, and silently hoped Will would just stop freaking out so they could all get back to normal.

Will nodded, abashed. "Then you know I slept with Nigel." He replied in a low voice. Abigail thought that "slept with" was maybe a little too generous to describe what they actually did. Wasn't so much sleeping as a rough fuck across a piece of furniture, but Abigail wasn't going to be the one to point that out. Hannibal let this statement sink in. He tried genuinely hard to be angry but he just couldn't. It was utter hypocrisy if you considered first of all how they started out and secondly how things now were with Abigail. Still Hannibal hesitated to go to him, his stubbornness so deeply ingrained in him that it was hard to shake. Instead he inclined his head.

"Well given the..." He glanced meaningfully at Abigail as she went back to her chopping. "...unorthodox nature of our relationship, I don't believe I'm in a position to resent it." He studied Will's face and it almost hurt that he looked so guilty. Did he really think he was in this much trouble?

Will closed the distance between them, rounding the counter and sliding arms around Hannibal's waist, hiding his face between his shoulder blades. "I had hoped that was the case...and I acted with that assumption, but..." He swallowed. "...then it occurred to me that maybe you didn't feel that way and I felt terrible...I felt I'd betrayed you and that's..." He shook his head. "I have self-control, Hannibal. If you told me I couldn't see him again, I'd respect that, but...I'm glad you're not angry with me...and I'm sorry for not talking to you about it beforehand." He said, rising on tiptoes to kiss the nape of his neck. 

Hannibal stepped out of Will's hold so he could turn and draw his body close. "Do you ever think I feel betrayed when you are with Abigail?" He asked and turned briefly to smile at her, making her blush. "Do _you_?" Hannibal cupped Will's cheek to make him look into his eyes.

Will shook his head. "No...of course not..." He said and also gave her a fond glance. "...but we've talked about her...and you've never tried to kill her for it, either." He pointed out. His hands rested lightly on Hannibal's forearms his thumbs making gentle passes against soft, tanned skin. 

Hannibal sighed. "I didn't actually know that you were aware of that..." He said quietly. "However I think you'll find we talked _at length_ about Nigel while you and he were seeing each other." He raised an eyebrow, alluding to their tense therapy sessions during that time and Will chuckled.

"Nigel told me about it...eventually." Will confessed. "...and yeah we talked about it then, but you can't deny that things change. I should have checked first." Will insisted and then smirked deviously. "...just imagine the things we could get up to, now that he's here..." Will teased, curling a hand behind Hannibal's neck and leaning up to kiss him.

Abigail was pointedly pretending not to hear any of this but it was piquing all her curiosities.

Hannibal kissed Will back softly before shaking his head indulgently. "I will consider it...maybe...I'm familiar with your...inability to handle yourself when it comes to him." He leaned in to whisper in Will's ear. "Besides...I know how insatiable you are." Hannibal laughed low and Will's skin prickled.

Abigail watched with fascination as Will's face heated, turning cherry red at whatever Hannibal had told him, and she desperately wanted to know what it was. She was happy they were alright, and had the feeling she'd be seeing a lot more of what she'd walked in on today while Nigel stayed with them. She remembered suddenly that Will had prepared the guest room next to hers for him and...nope, best not to think about that, not with Hannibal so close, borderline telepathic as he seemed to be at times. Finished chopping, she set the bowls on the counter next to him as they separated.

"I guess I'll go grab the wine." Will offered, trying not to think too hard about the images Hannibal's words had called to his mind.

*

Will wandered into the dining room and found Nigel smoking at the open terrace door.

"Daddy mad at you, gorgeous?" He joked and Will gave him a withering look.

"Mad at you more like." He shot back. "Or he will be if you try anything like that with Abby."

Nigel clapped a hand to his chest in faux shock. "What do fucking take me for?" He laughed. They both knew full well that both Nigel wasn't good with boundaries.

"Someone that doesn't know when to quit." Will said, rolling his eyes. "Hannibal and I have come to an agreement about you, don't fuck it up by hitting on our daughter." Will cautioned, even though they both knew it was a token protest. Will knew it was only a matter of time before Abigail decided to test drive her newly found confidence on someone else, and Will supposed that she could do worse than Nigel. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges, but he wouldn't hurt her. Will trusted that much at least. Nigel just winked at him and Will didn’t push it. Hannibal would be mad but she was an adult and he could be overbearing with her. Will decided that there was no need for him to get in the middle of it all, unless he had to handle Hannibal which he could do in his sleep.

Hannibal and Abigail appeared with food just then and they all sat down to eat. Abigail was bright eyed and attentive, nosy after all the bits and snippets of information she had been hearing all evening, and also completely smitten with Nigel.

Hannibal sat at the head of the table, Will to his right, Abigail to his left, as usual. Nigel he had sat next to Will, because he would prefer he remain as far away from Abigail as was feasible. It was possible, of course, that Abigail didn't even find him attractive and Hannibal knew at least that Nigel wasn't the type to force himself on someone, no, his pleasure was linked to the eagerness of his partner. However, the way that Abigail avoided eye contact with Nigel altogether didn't bode well.

"I trust your flight was pleasant?" Hannibal asked Nigel, initiating conversation when it looked like no one else had plans to. 

Nigel shrugged. "It was just long as fuck to be honest." He said and Hannibal stiffened slightly at his total lack of manners. "I think I'll stick around a while this time." He glanced up at Abigail and his lips pulled into a naughty smile. She bit her lip and looked down at her food, trying not to giggle. Eventually Nigel drew his eyes away from the sight of her pretty blush. She reminded him of Will in this moment. Funny how she mirrored both of them in different ways. "Don't worry, I've uhh...come into some money and I'm thinking I'll get my own place, right?"

Hannibal inclined his head a fraction. "You are, of course, welcome to stay as long as you require." He said politely, more out of courtesy than sincerity, narrowing his eyes at the way Nigel had looked at Abigail. He didn't like that at all. Will studiously ate what was on his plate, refusing to get involved in what would undoubtedly become another pissing contest of some sort.

"Yeah that'll be fun." Abigail piped up with a mischievous peek at Will, and it was Nigel's turn to stifle a laugh. They had clearly made quite the cock-hungry little thing out of her, and Hannibal was going to end up learning the hard way to loosen his grip on her.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Abigail, an unfathomable expression on his face. "Indeed." He said stiffly. Will exhaled softly and covertly reached a hand beneath the table to rest on Hannibal's knee. He wondered how much longer dinner was going to last but Nigel was picking at his food slowly, like he was more than happy to drag it out indefinitely, which Will was almost sure was entirely on purpose. Bastard.

"How was work?" Will tried, directing his attention to Hannibal. It was part of their usual dinner conversation and sometimes if Hannibal were feeling especially chatty, he'd regale them with tales of his more difficult or amusing patients. Will had a feeling this was not one of those times. Hannibal did soften a little at Will's touch, releasing the tense breath he was holding. If he was his own patient, he would say that his jealousy was just a symptom of his being a control freak and that he had to find a way to let go. Trust was still difficult for him but he didn't like how it was stressing Will out when he didn't deserve it.

"Fine, no evening appointments...obviously. It's nice to be home." He said, making a small effort before taking a sip of wine, and felt Will squeeze his thigh gratefully.

"I'm glad." Will said honestly. "Good to have you home." He kept his hand on Hannibal's thigh, still amazed in these moments that he was allowed these simple touches. It still baffled him sometimes that he had this relationship with Hannibal, so closed off and aloof towards the public but in quiet, private spaces, he was just as human as anyone else. Will would never tell him that, though. Hannibal would likely take it as an insult.

Abigail glanced at Hannibal and how he was much calmer now, but as the table descended into quiet once more, she couldn't help but ask. "So Nigel, Will said you're from Romania. Is it nice, there? Do you miss it?" She looked at him, bright eyes filled with curiosity, trying to set aside her attraction in favor of actually learning something about the man. 

Nigel snorted at that and shook his head. "It's a fucking shit hole where I lived, darling, never got anything but trouble there." He looked up at her and his eyes crinkled as his hard edge melted. "Well in the last few years anyway...I like it better here." He winked.

Abigail squirmed a little despite herself, but tried to disguise it by rearranging her napkin at the same time. Fuck, that wink. She smiled pleasantly, lifting her wine glass to her lips and taking a sip, keeping eye contact over the rim. When she set it down, she licked her lips delicately, leaving them pink and wet. "Well I'm happy to hear you like it here." She said. Will didn't see the wink but he saw Abigail's reaction and only barely managed not to roll his eyes. Stil, he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of pride.

Hannibal went to get dessert once they were done and Nigel stretched himself out, leaning back in his chair. The next thing he felt a warm little foot winding around his ankle and his eyes snapped to Abigail’s defiant little expression. It was an unpolished come on, but her youthful enthusiasm was cute as hell and he sucked his lip into his mouth. Will observed this exchange and knew exactly what she was doing. She did this to him sometimes and she wasn't so good at keeping her face neutral yet. He glared at Nigel's profile for a second and then just choked out a giggle. Hannibal would lose the plot if he saw this, and still they persisted. They all liked to play with fire, Hannibal included, so he could hardly judge.

Abigail determinedly ignored Will's giggle, her foot sliding a little further up the leg of Nigel's pants. She watched Nigel's mouth and wondered what it might feel like on hers. Her foot retracted innocently as Hannibal returned with ice cream, one of Abigail's favorites, which he made by hand and was far, far tastier than anything you could find in a store. Abigail mentally rejoiced, "Thank you, Daddy." She said happily when handed her bowl. She took a spoonful and moaned quietly as the flavors hit her tongue, eyes fluttering shut as they usually did. She let it melt in her mouth, only opening her eyes once she'd swallowed it. 

Hannibal had a mind to spank her and leave her frustrated for this obscene show. God knows what Nigel would make of them all upon seeing her so brazen. He wondered if maybe she needed to be around other people more often. Will saw so much of himself, his influence and his encouragement, in her performance and was secretly pleased at how much she had come out of herself with them. Granted she might need to learn when to rein it in but he was glad that she knew what she wanted. It would stand her well.

Nigel saw only a filthy little girl who sorely needed his dick between those lips, mouth twisting as he remembered feeling similarly about Will. "That good, eh?" He asked, voice low, and no intention of standing in the way of her game.

Refusing to be cowed by the glare she could feel emanating from Hannibal out of the corner of her eye, she smiled coyly and nodded. "It's delicious." She said, eating another spoonful, letting it coat her upper lip so she had an excuse to lick it off afterwards. She thought for a moment about describing it as ‘orgasmic’ but thought that might be taking it a bit too far. After all, Will had told her in the past that the subtlety was part of the game. Sure, you could be forward, but it was always more fun to tease a little first. Meanwhile, Hannibal cursed his decision to serve vanilla, when clearly the better choice would have been chocolate, or any flavor with a less provocative color. 

Nigel was undoubtedly turned on but he didn't have a death wish so he simply raked his eyes over Abigail from where he sat and said nothing. He would pick his moment with her and, at this rate, give her anything she damn well wanted. He enjoyed watching her though, and knew exactly what he would be thinking of later...

When they were done, Will offered to clear up and took their bowls away, and Abigail decided to pick that moment to go to the bathroom. This left Nigel and Hannibal alone for the first time since Nigel had left all those months ago. Neither of them really wanted to be the one to start talking…

Hannibal watched Nigel carefully as he sipped the last of his wine, eyes flashing dangerously. After a moment he spoke. "I would advise you to stay away from my daughter in _that_ respect." He said, voice cold. He wouldn't deny that he'd still like an opportunity to put Nigel six feet under if given the chance. Of course he'd also - in his own way - helped Hannibal secure Will's affections, which must not be forgotten. However, he couldn't be held responsible for his actions if Abigail ended up hurt because of him. 

Nigel threw his head back and laughed at this ridiculous 'warning'. They were all pretty dark in their way but the Doctor seemed to think he was this super villain. Anyway, he had been waiting for his time to say it. " What, cos you're already fucking her?" He taunted. Hannibal's eyes grew dark as coals as he watched Nigel with barely-concealed contempt. Hannibal wasn't ashamed of their arrangement, but neither would he tolerate Nigel making her unsure or undermining the careful self-confidence they'd fostered in her.

"She is an adult capable of making her own decisions." Hannibal admitted, refusing to acknowledge the accusation either way, even though the words tasted sour in his mouth, knowing that Nigel would see them as permission. "However I won't have her harmed, physically, emotionally, or psychologically." He said firmly.

Nigel shook his head, utterly incredulous. "I wouldn't hurt her, never fucking dream of it. Not with how much _Will_ obviously loves her, but that's not the point." He emphasised Will’s name to make sure Lecter knew it was only his feelings being spared. Nigel spread his hands taking in this bizarrely domestic scene, and trying not to lose his cool. "Point is I think you forget how all this even fucking happened...I see everything Doctor, you know that, and I fucking gave it all to you." He rose to leave and then turned back to where he sat. "I think it's about time you stopped this alpha male bullshit before you hurt _someone else_." He looked pointedly at the kitchen where Will was before heading that way himself to say goodnight.

Hannibal was left sitting there with his own thoughts and Nigel's words rattling around in his mind, a little taken aback, if he was honest. He forced himself to calm down, to look at the situation rationally. As much as he was loathe to admit it, Nigel was once again...right. He sighed heavily, looking forlornly into his now empty glass of wine. He hadn't been prepared to see Nigel after all these months, and while he wasn't angry with Will, he also understood that Abigail was going to do whatever she wanted.

He took a deep breath and rose from his seat, taking his glass with him into the kitchen where Will was washing up. Nigel was gone by then and Hannibal went to Will, pressing himself against his back, hands finding purchase on his hips. He breathed in the pleasant scent of Will's shampoo, burying his face in Will's hair. This never failed to calm him. He was silent for a few moments and Will allowed him his time. When he finally spoke, it was in a low, hushed tone. "I believe there is the possibility that I may have...overreacted." 

Will smiled and allowed himself to be nuzzled into. "Oh you think...?" He teased softly but almost immediately reached for a towel to dry his hands and turned into Hannibal's embrace. "You know I love you, don't you?" He asked into the front of the older man's shirt.

Hannibal sighed, arms wrapped snugly around Will like he could keep him in his arms forever, sequestered from the world...even though he knew Will wouldn't stand for it. "I do, yes." He assured him. "I would hope you know I love you, as well." He said. He nuzzled Will's cheek with his own, eyes shutting of their own volition. "I worry, sometimes...that you will tire of me. That you will find someone... less ill-tempered, more suited to your needs..." He confessed in a whisper, voice trailing off when he couldn't bear to complete the thought.

Will fisted his hands in Hannibal's shirt and held him tighter. It was so easy to forget this part of him, and yet it was so much of why he loved him. Hannibal worked pretty hard to keep it hidden after all, but Nigel being here clearly wasn't doing it any favours. "You're not ill-tempered, you're possessive, but I like it. I like being yours. Nobody ever really cared enough about me to feel that way..." He said, echoing his quiet honesty, and then pulled back to play idly with Hannibal's collar. Will knew what he was getting at, about Nigel and the easy compatibility they shared, but he didn't really want to acknowledge it either. Too complicated to sort through those feelings. So he told the only real truth that was left when you took all that away. "You needn't worry about that...we're just alike remember? Identically different?" He gave Hannibal a small smile and looked up at him from under his long lashes.

Hannibal took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. "It's...not always easy to keep sight of." He explained, but after a moment a weak smile played at his lips. "Although you're right, you most certainly are mine." He murmured, pressing a chaste, lingering kiss to Will's cheek. He glanced at the dishes, mostly finished. It would keep until morning. "Let me take you to bed, darling boy." He all but begged. He needed to feel Will's skin against his, needed to curl around him as they each found their pleasure and cling to him as he slept.

Will's slow, playful smile spread over his face, the one Hannibal loved, where he could see the ghost of the pretty-faced little boy he once was, before he had tried to leave him behind with the beard. Will let Hannibal pull him out of the kitchen and upstairs, some ideas about what he might do already formed in his head, and no sooner were they in their room, he pushed Hannibal onto the bed and was on his knees...

*

Abigail was curled up in front of the TV, having heard her dads murmuring to each other in the kitchen and leaving them to it. She heard them go upstairs and rolled her eyes. Nigel had said a cheeky ‘goodnight’ to her in the hallway earlier. Jet lag.

Alone. Hmm. She thought about creeping into Nigel's room and asking him to fuck her but then realised this was pretty ridiculous. Also he probably _was_ actually tired after all that flying. Didn't mean she couldn't imagine it....

So Abigail got up and shut the door before settling back down and muting the sound. She'd gotten better at this, knowing how to touch herself in ways that left her gasping. She started slowly, letting the fantasy gather in her mind as she slid fingers down to rub at herself softly. She had learned to be gentle with herself, how to let her body build with arousal. Of course that wasn't a problem tonight - she'd been wet since dinner when Nigel had looked at her like he was undressing her with eyes alone. She allowed herself to imagine what it might be like to have him atop her, muscled forearms braced to keep him upright, hips snapping into her as she clung to him and begged for more...

When she came, fingers inside of her as she worked herself through it, it was one of the strongest orgasms she'd ever managed to give herself. She sighed, bonelessly sinking into the comfort of the couch for a while, more than relaxed. She couldn't help but wonder how Will would be in the morning, voice rough and walking carefully. She snickered at the thought as she lost herself once again in old movies until her bed finally called to her as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is our pleasure to bring you all a gift in the form of a BRAND NEW pairing, never before seen on Ao3....
> 
> HOBBSDOGS
> 
> Yes it is exactly what you think...Merry Christmas loyal sinners ;)

**Thursday February 20th**

 

Abigail never woke that morning until Will was knocking on her door.

"Abby, darling you awake? It's after 10. I'm just going to work but you should get up...aren't you meeting your friend today?" He called and she forced herself not to curl back into the grip of sleep when she realised he was right.

"Yeah...bye dad." She mumbled stretching luxuriantly, she had stayed up way too late watching the end of some sappy movie.

"OK...have a good day." She could hear him smiling and then his footsteps faded away. Abigail got out of bed and glanced outside just long enough to see Will getting in his car. She checked her phone, ready to start getting ready to go out, and then her shoulders dropped. Her friend was sick and couldn't meet her anymore. Abigail sighed, she was going to see a school she liked with Hannibal tomorrow, but now had nothing to really do today.

Oh well, she could just have a lazy day to herself, even though Hannibal always looked disapproving when she did that, eating junk and watching trash. Abigail thought to herself as she headed for the bathroom that she was going to damn well enjoy it without him here to know about it. She smiled, humming as she showered and mentally scrolled through all the shows she had in the DVR to watch that her dads hated.

She had completely forgotten to factor Nigel into her plans...

*

Nigel was sitting outside on the terrace, drinking Hannibal’s fancy coffee and smoking. He was understandably not particularly fussed by the temperature and sat gazing absently up at the house, impressive even here at the back. He'd had to go to the bank early for an appointment, and Will had explained apologetically that Nigel would probably be alone by the time he returned, since Hannibal had an early patient and a fairly full diary too. Nigel was thinking he might genuinely go see his sister. Or maybe he would look at houses.

Then he saw Abigail’s slender, porcelain arm and a flash of purple silk as she opened her blinds and he was struck by an altogether less civilised way to spend his day....

Abigail wandered downstairs after her shower, dressed in lounge pants and a warm sweater, in search of breakfast foods. There was a container of leftovers that she pulled out and started eating straight from the container. Hannibal wasn't home, plates weren't necessary. She toyed with her phone as she ate, leaning against the counter, scrolling through news feeds. She was so engrossed in what she was doing, she startled quite badly when Nigel opened the patio door.

"Oh!" She jumped, before realizing who it was, her shocked expression becoming a wry smile. "Good morning, Nigel." She greeted him with a tilt of her head. 

Nigel strolled inside and leaned on the opposite counter, not even attempting to hide the way his eyes raked over her body. "Morning, gorgeous." His voice was gravelly from the smoke and the cold, dry air outside. "Will said you were going out." He said innocently enough, though they both knew he was investigating if she'd be around today.

Abigail smiled coyly, blushing softly at the praise and at Nigel's blatant appraisal. "I was but my friend is sick, so we're not meeting today." She explained. "Guess I'll just have to watch tv and eat crap all day..." She said with a nonchalant shrug. "What are you up to?" She asked.

Nigel huffed a bemused little laugh - she was so young - but her desire for a day of doing fuck all also meant that if he stayed home they would be alone in the house. Together. "Well I was out, just got back and I'm not sure yet..." He licked his lip as he studied her picking pastry apart with her fingers. "Your thing sounds good too..."

Abigail watched him lick his lips and she tore off a generous piece of the pastry Hannibal had made, presenting it to him with sticky fingers covered in icing. "Want some?" She offered. "It's really good. Hannibal serves it hot, but it's good cold too...and yeah, we can hang out." She agreed, mind instantly wandering to all the things they could do on the couch, watching television not included. 

Was she for fucking real with this? There was no way she was this naive not after last night surely. Nigel was so starkly reminded of Will in the defiant twinkle in her big blue eyes. She was a quick study then, he would give her that. Nigel gripped her wrist, taking the food from her with his mouth and very deliberately sucking the glaze left on her finger, and feeling rather smug when her mouth parted in surprise. He swallowed it with an approving nod and teased. "I didn't say I was staying yet...but I'll keep your offer in mind." Might as well let her stew a little.

Abigail felt a little smug, underneath the heady arousal that slammed into her as Nigel sucked her fingers into his mouth, tongue dancing around the digits to clean them completely. She wouldn't be forgetting that sensation anytime in the near future. Still it was like Will said, the teasing was like bait, and she'd certainly gotten a nibble. Although the way he teased back left her wondering if maybe she wasn't the only one fishing...

"Sure." She shrugged like it was all the same to her whether he stayed or left, and she took her hand back, grabbing another piece so she'd have an excuse to taste the skin his mouth had already been on. It tasted of smoke and nicotine, not attractive in and of themselves, but the fact she could taste anything of him at all had arousal curling low in her stomach. Nigel shook his head and wandered away, heading upstairs. He was only going for a piss and to throw her off balance for a bit, but she didn't need to know that. Whatever they were doing was going to her pretty little head and he wanted a girl like that begging for it. He certainly wasn't going to leave any room for doubt that she had been after him when the accusations came later from Doctor Jealousy.

Will always counseled her towards patience, even though when he was being teased, he was just as desperate as she could be. Watching Nigel leave the room was annoying, but it meant she got to stare at him as he went, and damn was it a nice view. She smirked to herself and finished the pastry, rinsing out the container in the sink and leaving it there for later. She headed for the living room and the couch, but not before grabbing a lollipop from Will's secret candy stash (it wasn't that secret - Hannibal knew and pretended not to notice) for emergencies. Namely, if Nigel decided to be difficult. 

Nigel found his way back to the living room once she had turned on the TV. He walked quietly and saw she was pressed into the corner of the couch nearest the door and couldn't see him. He materialised above her, bent over and leaning his arms on the back on the sofa.

"You do look pretty cosy...maybe I will 'hang out'" He made vague air quotes with his fingers and smiled down at her. _Challenge accepted sweetheart_.

Abigail startled again. Damn it, when did she get so skittish? It was Nigel's fault for creeping around like a cat. He probably did it on purpose too. She looked up at Nigel through her lashes. "I'm not as cosy as I could be..." She said, a pregnant pause before she continued. "...but I left my blanket upstairs and I'm too lazy to go get it." She said with a laugh and a shrug. 

Nigel smiled sweetly, "I'll get you it shall I, darling? Your room is across from mine right?" He sauntered out before Abigail could argue. Couldn't hurt to turn on the charm...or have a casual poke around. He went back upstairs and into her bedroom, it was all shades of purple and cream and her polka-dot blanket smelled of a sweet, candy scent when he picked it up. He glanced around...yep, he was going to fuck her in here just for the pure sin of it...

Nigel dropped the blanket into her lap and came to sit on the other end of the couch. "So what is this shit you're watching?" He raised an eyebrow at the screen and got comfortable. Abigail had slipped her lollipop in her mouth while Nigel had gone to get her blanket, which was awfully kind of him. She drew it over herself, and eyed him where he sat so far away from her. She wondered if he was as good a cuddler as her dads.

"It's a crime drama about FBI profilers." She explained, taking the lollipop out of her mouth so she could talk properly. "I have to watch it when my dads are gone because the inaccuracies annoy them." She snickered, licking the lollipop a couple times before popping it in her mouth and swirling it around with her tongue. She wondered if the red candy was staining her lips yet. Nigel had to really swallow a laugh when he saw her working that lollipop with her pouty little mouth, so as not to embarrass her. God she might as well have put her hair in pigtails...although he tried not to examine how much it still seemed to be working to turn him on. Then he felt her foot slip and dig into his thigh so he grabbed it and laid it in his lap with his hand rested gently on top of her ankle.

Abigail...was not prepared for the feeling of his hand on her, even if it was just somewhere innocent. Still, it seemed like an invitation almost, and she tentatively placed her other foot in his lap beside the first. This was a lot harder than Will made it out to be. Sure with them, she could just straight up ask for sex and it was fine. She didn't have to play this long, drawn out seduction just to have an orgasm. It was frustrating. Even the lollipop didn't seem to be spurring him to action the way it would with Will. In her frustration she accidentally forgot and bit down on the lollipop, frowning when it broke in her mouth. Ughh, this was the worst. She squirmed a little, pressing her thighs together in a manner that was more frustrating than helpful. She had half a mind to just go upstairs and take care of it herself. Maybe leave the door open a crack so Nigel could hear what he was missing out on. 

Nigel tucked his fingers just under the hem of her pants and traced small meaningless patterns on the skin of her lower legs. He pretended to watch tv, thinking about how he would love to just pin her there and have his way with her. He could show her a thing or two he could fucking bet they hadn't.

After a few moments he shot her a sideways glance and was pleased to note her eyes were a little unseeing as they stared at the screen. Wherever her head was at, it also wasn't at the fictional FBI. "I think your dads would be more annoyed at _this_ than that show..." He said, voice like velvet and gesturing his hand.

Abigail's eyes snapped to Nigel's and she could feel her temperature rising just from hearing his voice, rough yet silky. "I don't see why." She replied loftily. "You're not even doing anything." She said, mentally wincing as she realized the words came out sounding more like an accusation than anything. She turned back to the TV, deciding the best thing to do would just be to ignore Nigel altogether...and maybe continue fantasizing about him.

Nigel shrugged and let her ignore him for a bit before he finally slid his hand higher on her leg, stroking the back of her knee and relishing the small hitch in her breathing. "Oh I think I am doing something, sweetheart..."

Abigail raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Yeah? What's that?" She asked, not wanting to admit how much his touch affected her. She'd never realized just how sensitive the backs of her knees were, but now his touch sparked electricity that made her tingle.

Nigel held her gaze, he could see how hard she was working to breath normally, to seem unaffected. Hell, she was putting up more of a front than Will ever bothered with, even at the start. This little one was willful. Nigel's hand broke away from her knee and he slid his palm onto her inner thigh for just a second before taking it away. She squirmed impatiently and her foot accidentally brushed his dick, but he wasn't even sure she noticed. He gave her his feline grin. "I think I'm making their precious baby girl really fucking wet..." He purred.

Abigail's breathing was a little laboured, but she still managed to scoff a little. "So? What difference does it make if you're not gonna do anything about it?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "Besides...kind of arrogant, don't you think? Assuming it was your doing?" She accused, only half-serious of course.

Nigel did laugh then, and relaxed back into his end of the couch, bringing his hands back down to her feet and stilling them entirely. He wasn't about to be goaded into doing something reckless that might be taken the wrong way. "Oh well if it's nothing to do with me, sweetheart, I think I'll stop." He curled his lip into his mouth and could feel her eyes burning furiously at his profile.

Abigail glared and decided she didn't care anymore. She was so wet, so aroused, and all she could think of was getting off. "Fine." She sighed, annoyed but theatrical. "You'll excuse me though, if I take care of myself then..." She said, slipping a hand beneath the blanket and under the elastic waistband of her pants. She leaned her head back against the arm of the couch, eyes lidded as she sighed softly when her fingertips met her clit. 

Nigel let himself watch her in shock for a few seconds, cock hardening by her foot, he certainly wouldn't forget this image in a hurry. He thought about just letting her do it, calling her bluff, but no. Nigel knew her type, Will's type really. Feisty but submissive. If not then she would have touched him ages ago. In one sleek movement he was hovering over her, pulled her hand out of her panties by the wrist and then stretched both her hands above her head. He looked down at her face, eager with the vaguest hint of a terrified. Perfect. Just like her dad. "Ah ah ah, Abigail...you come for me today or not at all." He said simply with a smirk.  
Her mouth dropped open with a gasp. "Oh god...fucking finally..." She moaned, looking up at Nigel with pupils blown wide. "Please..." She begged, legs parting eagerly and drawing up on either side of his hips, body instinctively arching up against him to grind against his erection. Nigel could have just fucked her right there, pulled her panties down and taken her fast and rough, he was no stranger to that. Something stopped him, maybe concern for Will's feelings, maybe the last semblance of innocence that still lay behind those big eyes. She was a sweet girl, not like some he had used that way...

Nigel backed off her a little and freed her hands. He brought the right one back towards his lips, sucking little kisses on the fingertips that she had just been touching herself with, eyes never leaving hers as she watched him. "You're such an inpatient little thing...reminds me so much of Will." He said with a devilish grin. "You know...I know they fuck you, sweetheart...that's very, very naughty." He mock-chided.

Abigail could hardly deal with his mouth on her fingers, but his voice calling her naughty was just a step too far. She blushed, looking away as she squirmed beneath him, but if he already knew, there was no harm in using that too, right? "They do, they like to hear me scream..." She confirmed. "I love it...I love when they fuck me so good I can't even think." Lips curling into a smirk as she remembered.

Nigel hummed low in his throat as he listened to her, clearly taunting him with these snippets and he wasn't complaining. Seeing that kind of talk come out of her mouth felt so wrong but only made his cock throb even more. "Oh I bet you do, darling..." Nigel dropped her hand and leaned down to press a soft little kiss on the side of her neck "...and don't worry, you'll definitely be screaming...that is if I let you." He purred close to her ear before nipping at it.

"Ohhh..." She moaned softly, tilting her head to the side to expose her neck for him. If she thought she'd been wet before, she figured she must be dripping by now, his voice was doing some interesting things to her. She curled a leg around his waist encouraging him closer, needing some kind of friction against her. "Oh please..." She pleaded, arms wrapping around his torso, tugging him close.

Nigel finally gave in and leaned his weight on her properly, deciding he was going to take his time to fuck this little girl up. He grasped Abigail's face gently and caught her lips in a heated kiss as he ground against her, feeling as well as hearing the little sounds she made. He shifted himself just enough so he could trail his hand down her body, running it between her legs over the soft fabric and she arched into his touch. "Mmmm patience Abigail...I know what you need." He murmured into her neck as he skated his fingers across her belly at the edge of her waistband.

Finally emboldened by Nigel's agreement, Abigail reached her hands under his shirt, feeling toned muscle beneath her fingertips. However at the same time she was eagerly lifting her hips for him to slide her pants off. She wanted to feel him against her without the boundaries of clothing. She grinned mischievously and slid her hand, so small in comparison, against the front of his pants, cupping him and squeezing gently, feeling how big and hard he'd gotten just for her.

Nigel groaned as she palmed at him and tugged her pants off, as impatient to touch her now as she was to be touched. He lay back down at Abigail's side, the couch was big enough for them to do this if he curled close to her body and let her idly unbutton his shirt. He ran his fingers lazily over her through her underwear, enjoying how her breathing caught.

Abigail mentally congratulated herself for managing to coordinate her fingers enough to actually unbutton his shirt, despite how maddening his own fingers were as they rubbed her through her panties. She wanted them off but the sensation was nice, even like this, it just wasn't nearly enough. When she finished with his shirt, she slid it off his shoulders, running her hands through his chest hair and wondering if it would feel as nice against her skin as Hannibal's. She couldn't wait to find out, drawing her shirt over her head and tossing it somewhere off the couch before curling her hands around his neck and pulling him down for a messy kiss.

Nigel scratched his nails gently over where her clit would be, something he knew would hurt if she was naked, but through the silky fabric would drive her crazy. Kissing her slowly, he continued to do it until Abigail could take no more, rolling her hips and whining desperately as she dug her fingers into his arm. He took his cue to finally slide his hand inside her panties and rub over her slick folds.

"Fuck you _are_ wet for me, gorgeous..." He said against her lips as they parted in a helpless gasp.

"I know..." She moaned. "I can't help it, you've been driving me crazy..." She admitted with a breathless giggle. Her hands couldn't stop moving, wanting to touch all of him at once. She worked his pants open and slid her hand in over his boxers, small enough to fit inside perfectly. She felt him more clearly, heavy and blood-warm in her palm. Oh god she wanted him so bad...

Nigel pressed his finger slowly inside her, the slick heat of her so tight and he groaned. Abigail cried out wantonly as he worked in and out of her before pulling back to rub her clit a little. He stopped just long enough to peel her wet panties off her legs and then went straight back to touching her, placing little nibbling kisses on her neck, her jaw, her lips. Nigel was intent on having her putty in his hands and he switched back and forth from fingering her to teasing her clit until she was trembling.

Abigail was right on the edge, had been for far too long. She moaned loudly, clinging to Nigel with shaking fingers. Her feet tried to find purchase against the soft cushions as she spread her legs as wide as she could, trying to get Nigel as close to her as possible without anything to impede him. "Oh Nigel...oh god..." She keened, "I'm so close...so close...oh please let me come..." She begged.

Nigel fucked her with his skilled fingers a little harder, a little faster, he knew he was hitting her sweet spot just right with the way he was making the inside of her twitch and he hummed, sickeningly pleased with himself as her moans grew high and desperate. He looked Abigail right in her hazy eyes. "That's it, sweetheart, come on my fingers...let me feel you." He whispered.

It hardly took a moment longer before Abigail was doing just that, spasming around his fingers, head thrown back and mouth wide open as she cried out in pleasure. "Oh fuck...yes!" Her limbs shook with tension and her fingers gripped his arms tight. Nigel felt her clenching, soaking wet, and couldn't wait to have that on his dick. He worked her through her orgasm before gently sliding his fingers out of her. He kissed her as she caught her breath before finally getting to his feet and pulling her with him.

Nigel led Abigail out of the room and upstairs, and in the upstairs hallway he picked her up, legs around his waist, and pressed her to the wall to kiss her fiercely. "I can see why they like to play with you...you're just as fucking filthy as all of us." He said against her mouth, before finally carrying her to her room, kicking her door open as he went.  
"You want _Daddy_ to fuck that sweet little pussy, gorgeous?" He asked playfully, testing a theory, and deposited her on her bed as he removed his jeans.

Abigail bounced on the bed a little as Nigel released her, settling back against her pillows with a wide grin on her face. Daddy, huh? She decided she was more than okay with the idea of having three daddies. "Yes, Daddy, please..." She agreed playfully as she watched him remove the rest of his clothes. She swallowed thickly at the sight of him so gloriously bare. Before long he was back on the bed with her and she was craning her neck to reach his sinful looking mouth. "I want you to fuck me hard, Daddy, until I don't even know my name anymore..." She moaned against his lips, scratching red lines down his sides.

Nigel moved backwards down Abigail's body, watching her face as he went, kissing and nipping at her nipple, her ribs, her hip and then parting her legs wider with his rough, tanned hands. "Want to lick you first...get you nice and ready for me." Nigel licked one long stroke over her then lapped at her entrance for a bit, humming enthusiastically like she did last night over her ice cream. "Tastes fucking good..." He growled and went back to working her with his tongue.

Nigel was...ohh Nigel was _dirty_ and she loved it, fisting one hand in her hair and the other in the bed sheets as she tried to keep still. "I'm already so wet for you..." She giggled, toes curling and heels slipping against the bed. Oh god, he was good with his tongue, almost as good as Will in some ways, but his technique was entirely different so it was hard to draw comparisons. "You're so good..." She sighed, eyes fluttering shut. 

Nigel chuckled darkly against her flesh as he licked at her clit, not particularly trying to make her come but not really teasing either. Just enjoying her body's reactions, the way she sounded and the taste of her earlier orgasm. "Well I want you begging for my dick, darling..." He said simply.

"Oh yes, Daddy...I want you inside me..." She agreed, hips twitching as she tried not to buck up into his face. It was crazy how well Nigel was able to pull responses from her body, and she realized her pleasure was starting to build again. "Mmmm..." She hummed, he really knew what he was doing, and as much as she wanted him to just stay where he was forever, pleasing her with his mouth, she also wanted to finally feel him splitting her open inside. 

Nigel gripped her thighs bruisingly firmly to hold her there as she squirmed impatiently and kept on licking her leisurely. Normally he might have put his fingers inside her again but he deliberately didn't, wanting her so desperate to be filled that she would plead to be fucked.

Oh this was utterly maddening, and Abigail was truly growing impatient. "Oh fine!" She gasped at a particularly good lick. "Please daddy, please fuck me..." She whined pitifully. "I need your cock in me..." She begged.

Nigel chuckled triumphantly and crawled over her body, dragging her towards him by her thighs as he went, before leaning over her on his arms and plunging his dick right inside her in one long push. Abigail arched her back, crying out at having him finally, roughly, inside her. "Fuck you feel so good, gorgeous." He groaned low at how tight she was and started to thrust slowly but firmly into her.

Oh yes, this was exactly what she had needed. Abigail gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist as her hips rocked to meet his. "Fuck yes, Daddy...oh god, fuck me..." She moaned, mouth open and panting, eyes closed as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. His cock was similar to Hannibal's in length and girth, but it had a curve to it that seemed to rub her all the right ways. Abigail squeezed around him, loving the fact that she could feel him so deep inside her, stretching her just right as he fucked into her.

It had been weeks at least since Nigel had been with anyone and Abigail's wet heat on him as he gave her the rough fucking they had both been waiting for, was just too good. The way she writhed under his body and the cute little sounds she made...fuck, he _needed_ her to come on his cock. He pulled one of her legs up so he could use his other hand to rub quick, light little strokes over her clit.

"That good, baby?" He asked as he pressed kisses on her open mouth. "I want to feel you come again." He told her.

"Oh yes, Daddy, so good..." Abigail agreed, breathing quick and muscles tense in anticipation of her nearing orgasm. Oh christ, he was so good, knew exactly how to fuck her. "Harder..." She moaned loudly, desperately, clenching down around him as she chased her own high. "So close, Daddy...gonna come for you again..."

Nigel watched her as he fucked her hard, mercilessly, her dark hair splayed out around her head, pink cheeks, whimpering feverishly. She was so beautiful like this and he increased his efforts to draw her release out of her with his cock and his fingers. He could feel her quaking around him. "Filthy little girl...come on princess...come on Daddy's dick..." He urged her in that velvet voice, knowing he wouldn't be far behind once she did.

She was screaming as she came, shuddering in his arms as he took her apart with his cock over and over. Oh, it felt like flying, or like dying, but Abigail didn't care. She arched her back off the bed, mouth parted in ecstasy as she rode the waves of pleasure that crashed over her body. "Oh Daddy..." She whimpered, going lax in his arms, eyes lidded and lethargic. 

Nigel faltered as her intense orgasm ran through her, and him, but he thrust only a few more times before finally coming himself in hot pulses deep inside her. He growled long and low, face buried in Abigail's neck as they both came back to their senses and then crumpled beside her, heart pounding hard. "Jesus christ, you're fucking perfect..." Nigel said breathlessly with a smile.

Abigail let out an exhilarated little laugh. "I can see why Will lets you fuck him however and whenever you like." She teased, grinning at him. "That was...really really amazing." She sighed, reaching her arms above her head in a languid stretch. "Can we do it again?" She asked, face bright and hopeful. She hoped he'd agree, it would certainly make his visit a lot more interesting for both of them if they came to an arrangement like the one he seemed to have with Will. 

Nigel laughed at her bluntness, she came across younger and way more fucking innocent than she was, or maybe she just naturally had no filter. It was cute. "You're a lot like him, you know...I know I’ve said it before but it's true. Funny that." He observed. "I dunno if the good doctor will be as forgiving of me fucking you though...if he doesn't kill me then sure we can, gorgeous." Nigel winked and kissed her arm before getting up and pulling his underwear back on. He definitely needed a cigarette after all that.

Oh right, Hannibal. He was very protective of both her and Will, which she supposed wasn't unreasonable, but...she also really didn't want to stop fucking Nigel now that she'd started. She followed Nigel downstairs, grabbing her silk robe and not bothering to put on anything underneath it. He went out to smoke and she poured herself a glass of orange juice. She felt wonderfully used and she couldn't decide what she wanted more - to go again, or take a nap. She wondered if Nigel could be persuaded to nap with her while they both waited for him to be able to get hard again. 

When Nigel came back, Abigail was curled up on the couch watching that show again. She looked positively adorable, except for the knowledge he had just fucked her senseless, and he smirked to himself. He settled himself beside her and pulled her small body over to lay on his chest, wanting to breathe in that edible smell of her, and ran his fingertips over her back and shoulder and through her hair. "You tired already, sweetheart...?" He teased.

Abigail hummed softly, "A little sleepy." She admitted, curling up against him. He was warm beneath her and it was soothing, combined with his gentle touches, she couldn't imagine a place she'd rather be in that moment. Her hand rested on his chest, absently running her fingers through his chest hair. "But y'know...ready when you are..." She joked, the look on her face making it clear just how eager she was.

Nigel just smiled knowingly and continued to pet at her, and as he suspected, it wasn't long before she had dozed off. Nigel gently extricated himself from under Abigail and placed her on the cushion, before he went to call his sister and tell her wouldn't be over today.

*

When Nigel returned, Abigail wasn't there and he frowned for a second. He went looking for her and found her in the kitchen, raking in a drawer. Her silk robe was loosening across her shoulders and she hadn't noticed him approaching. He walked up behind her and pressed himself against her body, trapping her against the counter with his hands on her hips. "Well hello, gorgeous..." Nigel whispered into her ear.

Abigail giggled a little in surprise, surprised but quick to lean back into him, the warmth of his body. "Hello." She greeted, turning in his arms to drape her own around his neck and lean up on her tiptoes to kiss him, slow and dirty. She pulled back after a moment, both of them utterly breathless. "I think you should fuck me again..." She whispered, wanting to get in as much trouble as she could before Hannibal came home.

Nigel raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement, turning her firmly and bending her over the counter-top. He ran his hands over Abigail's body through the silky fabric and grabbed a generous handful of her hair.

"Is that so, sweetheart?" He teased as he rubbed himself against the back of her thighs. "Fucking greedy little girl, aren't you?" Nigel gave her a playful slap on the ass.

Abigail gasped softly, crying out at the slap, more in shock than pain. "Yes...I want you to fuck me, Daddy." She moaned, wiggling her ass back against him, and the growing erection she could feel against her.

Nigel flattened his hand on Abigail's back to pin her down and dragged her robe up to expose her lower half. He brushed his fingers over her entrance from behind, slick with come from before as well as her own juices. Nigel had only bothered putting his underwear and shirt on, hanging loose, so he freed his cock and rammed it into her tight little hole without any hesitation. He growled softly to himself at the feel of her and Abigail flinched for only a second of pain, before he started to fuck her roughly over the counter.

"Oh fuck, yes Daddy..." She whined, dropping her head to her hands, braced on the shiny, stainless steel surface as she weathered his eager thrusts. This was exactly what she'd wanted, and something that neither Will nor Hannibal had ever given her. They always treated her tenderly, even when driving her crazy. There was always an undercurrent of hesitance, like they were afraid they might hurt her, that she might break. Nigel knew she could take more and didn't disappoint, fucking her relentlessly. Not to say she didn't enjoy what her dads did, but sometimes she felt like being held down and taken roughly.

Nigel pounded his hips into her, the hungry, encouraging noises she made spurring him on. He wondered if she had ever been really fucked before...that is if she had even had sex with anyone besides Will and Hannibal. Nigel was sure they were both capable of such a thing but he doubted they would ever want to 'defile' their precious girl. He smirked to himself at how much she clearly wanted just that and dug his fingers into her hip, left hand still pressing her down where she lay.

"You like this, little girl? Getting fucked hard?" Nigel said and made a low sound of approval. "I'm gonna fucking ruin you, darling, make you soak my cock." He said, a threat and a promise.

Abigail couldn't help the low moan that was slowly fucked out of her, eyes shutting as she focused on the feeling of his cock plunging into her hard and fast. "More, Daddy...please..." She begged, voice high and tight and breathless , her muscles fluttering around him as he pulled such desperate reactions from her. "Oh god, you're fucking me so good...gonna make me come..."

Nigel grabbed both sides of her waist to pull her back firmly as he thrust into her sweet spot hard, groaning harshly. "Yesss good girl...oh god, you're so fucking wet, sweetheart..." He hissed at her as his own orgasm quickly built inside his belly. "Come on, fucking come for me..." 

Abigail was dizzy with pleasure, one second her thighs were tensing, knees locked as she concentrated on coming, and then she was crying out, back arched as she exploded around his cock. "Ohhhhhh Daddy..." She keened, clawing at the counter with head thrown back in ecstasy.

Nigel was totally gone on the feeling of Abigail dripping wet and twitching around his dick, fucking her as though drunk on her, as he sought his own high. It didn't take much as he watched his cock sliding in and out of her and Nigel spilled once again, buried deep and holding her tightly, whispering obscene things in his native tongue.

Abigail shivered gently, both at the words she could hear Nigel whispering, tongue caressing foreign syllables in ways that made her stomach flutter, and also at the feeling of Nigel's come starting to drip out of her. They'd have to clean up before Hannibal got home, assuming she didn't want world war three to ensue...

*

They eventually parted, trading filthy kisses before Abigail excused herself to the bathroom, deciding it was a bubble bath occasion, sighing softly as soothing hot water relaxed sore muscles.

Nigel wandered just outside to smoke and checked the time, Hannibal wouldn't be home for at least an hour or more he figured, plenty of time to compose themselves. So he was a little curious when he heard a car pulling into the driveway from around the other side of the house. Well they'd soon find out, wouldn’t they…?

Hannibal opened the front door and his brow drew tight with unease, it smelled...different. He called for Abigail and got no response, so he moved through into the kitchen and saw Nigel at the open patio door, smoking and irritatingly half naked. Hannibal’s eyes narrowed as his instinct told him this didn't bode well for the warning he had issued.

"Hello Nigel....where is Abigail?" He asked a little stiffly.

Nigel shrugged but _not_ in a way that suggested he didn't know the answer. "In the bath...I think." He winked and Hannibal’s jaw clenched.

*

Abigail was so fully relaxed, she didn't even notice anything was amiss when the bathroom door opened. Her eyes were shut but she tilted her head and gave a half-smile anyway. "Daddy's gonna be home soon, we don't have time to go again." She teased, not realizing that it most certainly was _not_ Nigel who now very carefully closed the door behind him with a barely-audible click.

Hannibal's stomach swooped a little at her words, tantamount to confirmation, and was entirely grateful for the small miracle that he hadn't happened upon that man actually having sex with his girl. "Yes my last patient cancelled..." He said carefully, voice echoing gently off the tiles. "It appears my concerns were not unfounded, then." He stated with a brow raised in disapproval.

Abigail jumped when she realised, arm jerking into the water and splashing foam and water on the floor. "Hi." She said simply and looked up at him with her lower lip sucked into her mouth. She waited to see what his reaction would be, eyes following him as he came to sit on closed lid of the toilet across from her. She damn sure wasn't going to apologise for having that much fun, but she wasn't going to argue with him either. She hadn’t done wrong but she knew he wouldn’t be happy about it. There were a few tense moments where no one spoke, the air thick with tension. Abigail wasn't sure how Hannibal was going to play this, and his face was a blank slate, unreadable. "Daddy?" She asked after a moment, sinking further down into the bubbles as if they could hide her from Hannibal's ire. 

Hannibal regarded her, she quite clearly wasn't a child and as much as he loved her, she definitely wasn't _his_ child. Yet he couldn't help the instinctual pull he felt to protect her...Will and Abigail had a lot to answer for, unlocking the door to places inside himself that he had sealed up long ago. "I would have preferred if you had stayed away from him in that regard, he's..." Hannibal found himself actually struggling for words. Another state entirely unfamiliar to him.

Hannibal couldn't exactly say Nigel was dangerous, when they both knew he himself was much worse, and none of them were angels. What was the problem, then? Not good enough for her? Everyone was an adult enough to know it was just sex anyway. Using her? He had once felt this way about Will and reluctantly had to accept that wasn't really who Nigel was. "He may hurt you in some way and I won't allow that to happen." Hannibal eventually finished, knowing this was insufficient.

Abigail's instinctual reaction was to say that Hannibal was being ridiculous and that he had no right to tell her who she could and couldn't sleep with. However looking at his face, pulled tight with discomfort, worry and something like pain had her holding her tongue. He cared about her, that much was obvious, and he clearly was trying very, very hard not to just scold her like a child.

"Daddy..." She started, scooting over to the other end of the tub to be closer, leaning her chin on her arm against the rim. She smiled softly. "If he hurts me...you'll help me hide the body, right?" She asked. "Because I'll kill him myself if he does." Granted, it would depend what exactly he did, but if he really did something terrible, Abigail didn't doubt even Will would join in.

Hannibal had a hard time not laughing at this, mouth twisting into a grudging but proud smile. For all they had taken longer to get close, she really was so much like Will. Perhaps that had been why...too similar. Much stronger than some people would expect based on appearances. Always surprising him. "Of course I would, darling girl..." He said, expression conveying how literally he meant this. Hannibal knew she could handle herself for the most part but his paternal fears would never quite be relieved unless he asked the question that nagged at him. "He didn't...pressure you into this did he? Hurt you in that way?" He said in a more serious tone.

Abigail rolled her eyes at this as she lay back where she had been. She had half a mind to tell him how much she'd enjoyed being treated so roughly for once, but she knew that was something she could only say to Will. "Of course not. If anything, I pressured him." She said offhand, sinking back down into warm bubbles. She'd lost track of how long she'd been in the bath and so she'd be getting out soon, but not quite yet. "Would you wash my hair, Daddy?" She asked sweetly, knowing it was something that Hannibal enjoyed doing and had done for her before. He did so for Will too, but Will didn't take baths very often. Personally, Abigail loved it. It was a special kind of intimacy that che craved. 

Hannibal was softening and he nodded, moving to sit on the edge of the bath at her head. Frankly he knew first hand what she could be like with her very obvious attempts at seduction, and someone like Nigel was hardly likely to refuse. He was going to have to accept that this too, was just the way their little arrangement worked. "You _are_ a naughty girl when you want to be, Abigail." He chided, but kindly, as he poured shampoo into his hand.

"True..." Abigail agreed, sighing in satisfaction as Hannibal's hands began to massage the shampoo into her scalp. "...but I'm _you_ naughty little girl." She teased reassuringly, tilting her head back far enough to see him upside-down. Hannibal smiled that almost smirk down at her, the one you saw more in his eyes, as she turned her big eyes up to him in faux supplication.

Once again Hannibal saw Will's tricks at the heart of it, clearly he was teaching her how to wind him around her finger. Luckily for both of them he loved them too much not to give in without much prompting anyway. "Thousands would be fooled by this innocent face...but not me." He said silkily, playing along as he rubbed his fingers through her hair. "However you're correct...you are mine." He said darkly and licked his lip

Abigail smiled and relaxed completely into the feeling of Hannibal's gentle hands cleaning her hair and caressing her head. She wondered what dinner was going to be like, since she doubted this would be the end of it. No, Hannibal would want to make some kind of a statement. Something possessive, but not overtly antagonistic. Abigail found she was rather looking forward to it. Watching Nigel and Hannibal interact was equal parts thrilling and frightening, like watching two lions fight. Abigail wondered what life would be like if they ever settled down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW YEAR, NEW CHAPTER
> 
> Hannibal is being a big baby after Nigel and Abigail's day together and everyone else is dealing with his shit differently...but don't worry everything is fine ;)

Abigail put on some real clothes for dinner, jeans and a soft sweater that was wide across the neck so it sat loose on her shoulder. When she went downstairs Will was just getting home and she went straight to him for a hug.

"Hi baby..." He breathed into her hair. "Have a good day?" He asked as she pulled back.

She smiled mischievously "Uhhh yeah...you could say that." Her eyes sparkled that way he knew all too well and Will raised his brows questioningly.

"Abigail...?" Will's lips quirked at the edge as he took off his jacket and when Abigail just smirked right back and floated off into the living room, he shook his head fondly and strolled into the kitchen.

*

"Perfect timing, Will" Hannibal said as he looked up and smiled warmly. "Dinner is ready to serve"

"Well, great." Will said and came over to pull him in for a kiss. "What's up with Abby?" He asked and Hannibal's face tightened almost imperceptibly.

"Why, what do you mean? She seems perfectly fine to me" Hannibal said, too calmly, and Will rubbed at his face, he had a feeling tonight was not going to be straightforward. Will was only proven right as everyone gathered in the dining room. His confusion only increased as he realized that there were only three place settings. He assumed at first that that meant Hannibal was, for some reason, refusing to feed Nigel or perhaps he wasn't home, but he came strolling in, jeans low around his hips as he lazily buttoned up his shirt. Will knew that look. Fuck.

Everything started to make a little more sense as Abigail hovered by Hannibal's chair, waiting for him to bring dinner into the dining room. Sure enough, once the plates had been brought out, Hannibal sat in his chair at the head of the table and then patted his thigh expectantly, smiling faintly as Abigail took her cue and climbed into his lap. She got comfy, leaning against Hannibal's chest with one arm around his neck, and his plate clearly containing double the portion of Will and Nigel's. This was obviously meant to feed them both.

Nigel got himself together and sat down, winking at Will in greeting with an over the top click of his tongue. Then he noticed the ridiculous performance that Hannibal was setting up for and he cracked. He barked an incredulous laugh. "Fucking really?!" He said and although Hannibal acted aloof, Will was still a little baffled.

Hannibal gave no reply, not reacting in the slightest to Nigel's outburst. He introduced the dish and then promptly filled his fork with food and lifted it to Abigail's mouth. She didn't seem to mind, settled in Hannibal's embrace and opening her mouth obediently as he fed her.

Will shot Hannibal an unimpressed look over the top of his glasses, finally piecing it all together and realizing what this was all about. So. He'd have some interesting things to talk to Abigail about tonight, especially considering the fact that Hannibal seemed determined to be an asshole and Will wasn't about to reward that kind of behavior.

Nigel just sucked on his lip for a bit, watching how she did exactly what he wanted, and then eventually started eating. "I'm sure she could probably feed herself you know..." He joked sarcastically. "She's a big girl." He said with a sly glance at Will. Abigail just smiled smugly as she chewed, secretly loving all the friction in the room and the fact she was at the centre of all the fuss. Hannibal stroked his fingers over the side of her hip in an absent, possessive gesture and refused to look either of the other men in the eye.

Will was getting a little pissed if he was honest. "Yeah. She is." He said, the meaning intended just as much for Hannibal's benefit.

Nigel leaned towards Will as if to impart on him a secret. "I think he's just mad cos I fucked her on his kitchen counter." He said in an obvious stage whisper, as though Hannibal and Abigail weren’t there, before leaning back in his chair with a devilish grin to observe the fallout.

Hannibal froze, eyes snapping to Nigel's and mouth parting minutely in shock. Will privately wondered if Nigel had managed to break him. Honestly, Will was torn between feeling vindictive that Hannibal's sacred space had been violated that way after he'd been such a dick...but also he'd never seen that look on Hannibal's face before and there was a pang of worry that coursed through him.

Hannibal's hand tightened on Abigail's thigh as he schooled his expression back to something more neutral. Abigail buried her face in the crook of his neck, placing soothing little kisses there. Hannibal for his part, continued not to speak, face like a stone as he sat ramrod straight in his chair and continued with his dinner. Much as he could feel the anger and shock pulsing in his veins, he didn't want to give Will another reason to be upset with him. He took a series of deep breaths to calm down and focused on the reassuring feeling of Abigail nestled safely in his arms. For the time being at least. Abigail nuzzled at him, confident that she could smooth it all over now it seemed to be getting out of control, and rubbed her small hand over his chest. "I told you - you have nothing to worry about, Daddy." She reassured him with a small smile.

Will took a large sip of his wine, he had had more than enough of this. "Nigel, for god’s sake just...let it lie OK?" He said, imploring him with his eyes not to keep pushing Hannibal. "As for you..." Will turned to Hannibal though he wasn't sure he was really paying attention. "...just put her down, you're making her feel like she has to...placate you when she really doesn’t." He said with a slight scowl.

Hannibal sighed, not meeting Will's eyes, but he patted Abigail's leg in agreement, scooting the chair back enough for her to get up. "You may have my chair, I believe I shall tend to the dishes." Hannibal said, leaving Abigail settled in at the head of the table with his plate and glass of wine. The best case scenario for him would be to extract himself from the situation before it devolved further.

Abigail understood, even though she wished it wasn't how it was. She turned wide eyes to Will who shook his head. "Let him be." He said quietly, but not unkindly.

Nigel looked at Will, that old fondness resurfacing. "Hey look, I didn't mean to cause trouble, gorgeous." He started and glanced at Abigail. "She was practically begging for it..." She kicked him under the table. "...and you know I'm a sucker for a pretty face saying please." He bit his lip and Abigail went pink, both at being described this way and at imagining what he was implying about him and Will.

Will rolled his eyes. "Adjustment hasn't been easy." He told Nigel in a low voice. "For all that he'd like to pretend otherwise, Hannibal is still human. And I know it's fun for you to rile him up, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't." Will said, eyebrows raised in expectation.

"As for you and Abigail… Keep it consensual, and I don't care." He smirked and then shrugged. "Although you and I are going to have a conversation later, sweetheart." Will addressed Abigail, his eyes promising that it wouldn't be a scolding. Rather, he was beyond curious how she'd felt with Nigel and craved the sordid details.

*

Abigail went upstairs early that night, not to sleep, she just wanted some alone time away from all their male peacocking whatever. She got changed for bed and lay on top of her covers on her laptop. She heard Hannibal's door close a while later and was a little surprised he hadn't said goodnight, but Abigail knew probably better than anyone, that he could sulk like a champ when he wanted to and shrugged it off. Another little while after that there was a knock on her door. Oh god what if it was Nigel, she didn't know if she could turn him away but she knew how much Hannibal would hate hearing them. It didn’t matter though, since it was Will, looking soft in his t shirt and plaid pyjama pants and carrying a bag of chips. 

Abigail smirked, "Slumber party?" She asked, nodding at the bag of chips and Will nodded sheepishly.

"I figure we've got some things to talk about and I'd rather not be sulked at all night..." He said. "Hannibal can deal." He stated, a little half-smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Abigail laughed softly. "Bed's big enough for two." She agreed, scooting over to one side to make her point. "So...what do you wanna talk about?" She asked, even though she could venture a guess that it had to do with Nigel.

Will settled down next to her, offering her the open bag of chips and she took a few. "Wanted to ask you how it went with Nigel." He said with a wry smirk, confirming her suspicions. "Get all the filthy details as it were. Y'know, ‘girl’ talk." He made careless air quotes and Abigail giggled, cheeks flushing at the memory.  
She rolled over to lie on her belly, elbows on her pillow. Will was on his side next to her and she focused hard on the chips in her hand so she didn't have to look at his naughty little expression while she talked about it.

"Oh my god, he was so good..." Abigail said softly, letting her hair fall over her face while she spoke. "What _filthy details_ do you want?" She asked, peeking out from behind the dark curtain it made, feigning coyness.

Will grinned, "All of them." He said. "How did it start, how did he touch you, how many times did he make you come...what was the best part of it all?" He asked, eating a handful of chips as he waited. His imagination had been running wild since dinner and while he _could_ use his empathy to reconstruct what had happened, just like he would a crime scene, he really wanted to hear it directly from her.

Abigail shot him a sly sideways look "The things he says about you, I'm sure I could ask the same thing..." She quipped. "If I tell you then I wanna hear allllll your filthy details too, for real this time!" She giggled and Will chuckled despite himself.

"Me? No..." He touched his chest sarcastically. “I'm _sure_ you've heard all that before." He joked evasively. She levelled him an unimpressed look and Will relented. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you...I've got some pretty interesting stories you might like to hear about..." He said, a filthy grin smirk on his face, even as he blushed crimson. "...but first tell me about your afternoon." 

"I don't even know how it started." She shrugged a little shyly, unsure how to begin. "We were on the couch and he was like, touching my leg...and I was just...eating my lollipop." She giggled and glanced around to see his reaction, knowing he would be tickled by this.

Will chuckled, hand rubbing over his mouth and chin. He could imagine it perfectly, both Abigail's play at seduction and Nigel's bemusement and arousal. "I'll bet he ignored that, right? Must have been frustrating..." Will shook his head. "How'd you get him to give you what you wanted?"

"Oh god!" Abigail covered her face with her hands as she suddenly remembered. "I just started touching myself..." She groaned, the sound muffled as she buried her face in the pillow and she heard Will snort a laugh at this.

It was just like his baby girl to resort to underhanded yet brazen tactics, although he had to applaud her restraint. He'd have been hard-pressed not to just push him against the wall and demand to be fucked. But it was always more fun to be stalked like prey, which happened to be something Nigel was spectacularly good at. "I'm sure that drove him crazy." Will commented. "Did he fuck you right there on the couch?" Will asked.

Abigail looked at Will, wide eyed, and shook her head. "No he stopped me...and touched me himself." She turned to her side to mirror the way Will was lying and half-smiled at him. "He made come and then brought me here to fuck me..." She gestured around her bedroom with her eyes.

Will raised an eyebrow and licked his lips as he imagined it, of course the room displayed an inherent innocence that Nigel would have loved to despoil. "Mmm, I love when Nigel fucks me." He admitted. "He has a way of being oddly tender, even when he's fast and dirty, huh?" He asked knowingly.

She nodded, agreeing enthusiastically. "He carried me up here and made me beg for his cock..." Abigail bit her lip as she thought about how good it felt when he finally gave it to her.

Will felt his cock start to fatten up as he listened to her and he couldn't help but want to hear her say more. "I bet you begged so prettily for him." Will praised softly. "I'm so proud of you, darling." He said, and he was. It was amazing how she actually watched and listened to him and Hannibal, taking their guidance to heart. Using it to find her own way. 

Abigail felt her face heat at this and wondered how Will would feel about what Nigel had said. She decided in that moment that he would probably like it. "He told me I reminded him of you..." She blushed. "I guess I _was_ trying to do the things you’ve told me, I feel like we’re quite similar...in that way..." She admitted.

A wave of affection spread through him but it also had a pang of arousal shooting up his spine and his cock hardened even more as he thought about this He thought about his own past in respects to Abigail and couldn't muster up any guilt for doing so. "Oh baby girl..." He breathed. "If that's the case, I'll bet when he bent you over the counter it was the best thing you'd ever felt, right? Like something you hadn't even fully realized you'd needed until then?" 

Her eyes went huge and she clutched a hand onto his forearm. "YES! How do you _know_ these things?!" She squealed. "He came up behind me and started touching me...and then he just fucked me so hard it almost hurt. He pulled my hair and I loved it, god, he made me come _again_ like that..." Abigail recounted with awe, not oblivious to Will's erection bulging in his soft pyjama pants.

"Oh fuck..." Will groaned, flopping onto his back and digging the heel of his hand against his cock, hot and heavy with blood. "I know...because he fucked me just like that...on the side of the road..." He moaned, turning his head towards her. "I liked getting him to fuck me in public and he liked to enable me..." He offered.

Abigail gasped, her eyes flickering between him almost touching himself and his flushed face, soft in the low light. "Really?" She asked in wonder. "Where else did you do it?" She encouraged him.

"He...bent me over my classroom desk..." Will confessed. "Fucked me right there and I kept imagining the class was full, that they were all watching me..." He said, squeezing his cock over his sleep pants and gasping softly. "And...and he jerked me off in a hotel corridor...and he made me answer the phone and...and talk to Hannibal as he fucked me." Will said, all his depravities tumbling out of him one after the other.

Abigail was pleasantly surprised, this was better than any idle gossip and she could stay on the subject forever. "Oh my god...did he know? Hannibal I mean." She asked breathlessly.

Will gave up, slipping his hand down the front of his pants, just remembering it all was enough to get him as aroused as when it had happened. "Yeah...he...he heard me come." Will admitted. "It was so goddamn hot, I wanted them both so much in that moment." He moaned. "Didn't have to wait too long for that, though." He added conspiratorially. 

"Oh yeah the three way...the way he acts it's hard to believe." Abigail said softly and her lips parted as she watched him. In their intimacy she had no inhibitions, tugging at his pyjamas to indicate he should pull them down. "It's ok, I want to watch." She assured him as she gazed down into his lidded eyes.

Will ran his tongue along his lip, shoving his pants halfway down his thighs, just enough to expose his cock. He found that this was a similar thrill to the one he'd felt with Nigel. The idea that she was just watching, not participating as he jerked off for her, it made his cock ache as new waves of desire washed over him. "Hannibal is possessive." Will explained. "I think he's just forgotten how hot it was...but I still remember how it felt to have them both inside me. I thought I'd split apart." He sighed, stroking himself languidly.

She swallowed hard. The thought freaked her out a little. "Yeah I don't think I'll be trying _that_." She giggled. "Although I did have fun that night with you both...on Daddy's birthday." She dropped her eyes, wondering if he might know what she was hinting at. "You know, Nigel made me call him 'daddy' too" she added with a quirk of her brow.

"Mmm, that was a fun night..." Will agreed. "...but two cocks in your ass is a lot. I've uh...had practice..." He admitted, blushing furiously. "Getting filled up like that...oh god..." He moaned. "You're a lucky girl. Three daddies all willing to spoil you rotten...make you feel so good..." His hand sped up a little.

"I know I am." She purred. "Maybe you and Nigel could...uhh...show me some of your kinky stuff some time. Or all of you..." She added quickly, a little tentatively, hoping he was so aroused he would be more open to the idea. She sucked her lip as Will processed what she said.

Will groaned, his cock leaking against his belly as he considered the idea. "Oh sweetheart, absolutely..." He said, eager to see her sandwiched between himself and Nigel...Hannibal would probably take a little longer to come around to the idea and Will told her as much. "Daddy might be harder to convince, but Nigel...oh baby girl, we'd love to fuck you." Will moaned, hips rocking into his fist.

Abigail was fascinated watching him pleasure himself and at how much the idea of fucking her with Nigel turned him on. She figured she would keep talking to him. "Oh yeah? You'd like that daddy...?" She said encouragingly. "I would...I know you'd take real good care of me." She cooed.

"Yeah, baby, we would take care of you...fuck you until you were satisfied..." Will moaned, eyes hooded as he watched her watching him. "You like watching me, darlin'? Because I _love_ performing for you..." He gasped, working his cock faster.

Abigail stared into his eyes, her lip curled between her teeth, and nodded slowly. "I know you do...remember you let me watch when Daddy fucked you?" She murmured as he stroked himself with purpose. "Maybe I could watch you with Nigel first..." She suggested flirtatiously.

"Oh fuck yes..." Will agreed, "...did you like when we did that, baby girl? Did it make you wet to watch Daddy fucking me?" He moaned, even if he already knew the answer, he wanted to hear her sweet voice whispering filth and debauchery. 

"Uh huh...it made me so wet while I fingered myself...hearing how good it was for you." She whispered. "You really like to be seen don't you? You want me to see you come..." She said with a shaky voice.

Will nodded frantically, his fist flying over his cock as he neared completion. Hearing her talk, feeling her eyes on him...Will was gone. He arched up from the bed slightly, legs tangled in his pants as he spilled all along his shirt. "Oh god, Abigail..." He sighed, milking out the last drops with a shudder and a deeply satisfied expression. He sat up enough to pull his shirt off, wiping himself clean before tossing it on the floor. He pulled his pants back up and settled back on the bed. "I'll talk to Nigel tomorrow." Will promised with a glint in his eyes.

Abigail smiled, a hopeful little twist of closed lips, as she curled against Will's side and thought about all the possibilities.

They stayed like that, talking nonsense until they both fell asleep, it had been a long day.

 

**Friday February 21st**

 

The next day Will woke early, he was heading to teach a 9am class and Hannibal was taking Abigail to look at that school a little later. He left her where she was still peacefully asleep and stumbled out to the main bathroom, half-aware enough to realise that this wasn't the best time to try talking with Hannibal. He was probably already up anyway.

Sure enough, as Will neared the bathroom, he could hear the shower running and he stepped inside, steam clouding his vision further. He could just about make out the slope of Hannibal's back, rivulets of water flowing in tantalizing trails down his skin. Will smiled sleepily and shoved his pants down and off, casting them to a corner of the room. He stepped into the shower behind him, wrapping arms around his middle and sighing against the space between his shoulder blades. "Mmm...good morning Daddy..." He mumbled, not once stopping to wonder why Hannibal would be in the main bathroom and not the one adjacent to their bedroom...

Nigel held his breath a little, pushing his wet hair back from his face, as Will snaked his hands around him. He was fairly sure Will thought he was Hannibal, although you could never tell with that boy. Whatever he was up to, Nigel was fine with it and he pulled the younger man around into his wet embrace, pressing soft kisses into the droplets of water on his neck. Will hummed in enjoyment and Nigel smirked against his damp skin. "It fucking is now, gorgeous..." He purred near Will's ear and stifled a laugh as he felt Will tense for a second in shocked recognition.

Will realized his mistake and felt a little foolish for a moment before relaxing back into Nigel's arms and deciding to just go with it. He slid wet hands over wet skin, mouthing at Nigel's jaw, almost submissively. "It's been a while, Daddy..." He whined softly. "You've been playing with my little girl instead of with me..." He complained in mock-jealousy, but the sly smile gave him away.

Nigel lifted his eyebrows as he held Will flush against him, cocks brushing as they started to harden. "It's been two days..." He chuckled, "...but damn right I have, you got fucking lucky with that one, darling. She's trouble just like you." He said over Will's head as the younger man sucked kisses into Nigel's neck.

"Oh I know..." Will chuckled. "She's something else, and a lot more like me than I'd thought." He said. He wrapped a hand around Nigel's growing erection, giving it a firm stroke. "On that note, I think you should fuck me..." Will suggested with a smirk.

Nigel abruptly pressed Will into the wall, claiming his mouth roughly. "I think that's a fucking great idea, gorgeous..." He said into their wet, echoey kiss. When Will started to moan softly against his lips, Nigel flipped him around and pressed his chest to the wall, enjoying the shiver as the cold tiles touched his skin. Nigel sucked his fingers before rubbing gently but firmly over Will's twitching entrance, eliciting a gasp.

"Oh fuck, Daddy..." Will moaned, toes curling and hands braced against the tile as he concentrated on relaxing and letting Nigel inside him. He was used to this and he opened quickly, moving on Nigel's fingers as he stretched him. 

"Such a good boy...always so eager for my cock, aren't you sweetheart?" Nigel crooned into Will's ear as he worked his hole, the hot water raining down on their sides. He wasn't about to waste any time and deeming Will ready enough, he started to push his length slowly into him. "Ahhh fuck I missed this when I was away..." Nigel groaned as he was gradually swallowed by Will's tight heat.

Will's back arched as Nigel pressed deep inside him, sobbing out his pleasure. It was almost too much, just barely slicked enough for Nigel to fit without hurting him, but it wasn't like Will had ever shied away from a little pain. It was a delicious burn, a stretch and a friction that nothing could compare to, and Will wanted more. "Oh yes, c'mon...give it to me..." He begged, pushing back against Nigel.

Nigel gripped his hips tight, and thrust into Will, wanting to fuck him open fast and dirty. "Oh you like that?" Nigel growled. "You like it when I shove my dick in you rough, gorgeous?" The sound of skin on skin and moaning was amplified through the steamy bathroom.

"Oh fuck, Daddy yesss..." Will hissed, leaning against the wall as his legs turned to jelly. "I wanna feel it...wanna feel you for days..." He moaned, mouth hanging open as he panted harshly, slick red lips parted in ecstasy.

Nigel fucked Will harder and harder as he felt him relax more and more, running wet possessive hands over his back and hips. "I fucked your little Abby like this..." Nigel hissed. "She likes it hard too..." He grinned his cat-like grin.

Will moaned unabashedly, imagining his little girl taking it so hard from Nigel, her diminutive body quaking beneath Nigel's as he drove into her mercilessly. "Yes Daddy...we're both so hungry for your cock...we want it so goddamn hard..." Will cursed through gritted teeth, whining when Nigel adjusted to be dragging his cock over Will's prostate with every thrust.

"Oh yeah?" Nigel grunted. "You gonna come on my dick like she did?" He encouraged as he pounded mercilessly into his sensitive spot. Nigel loved how well Will responded to this treatment, missed the feeling of him coming for him untouched. He hadn't been with many men and this thing with Will was still like an addiction.

Will nodded helplessly, wet curls hanging in his face as he took everything Nigel had to give him. "Fuck yes, Daddy, I'm so close..." He moaned. "Gonna come for you, gonna squeeze your cock so tight..." He gasped as he felt himself about to tumble headfirst over the edge. 

Nigel groaned, breathing harsh as the sweat mixed with the shower water running down his back. He threw an arm around Will's stomach and kept at his relentless pace. "Come on, gorgeous, come for daddy..." He panted.

The words never failed to draw the desired effect, especially with Will so close to coming, they were the perfect thing to send him over. Will's body stiffened, head dropping back against Nigel's shoulder as his spine curved dramatically. "Oh god, Daddy..." He cried out, come splashing the tiles in front of him, only to slowly be washed away by the water. 

Nigel held Will tight against him as he came, his own release pulled from him with a low gasp by the overwhelming sensations of their naughty little tryst. Eventually they parted and Nigel pulled Will to face him for a kiss, hand on his neck. "Maybe we should actually shower now, sweetheart." He winked.

Will chuckled breathlessly, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Yeah...I don't know if I can stand..." He laughed. "Guess you'll just have to hold me up." He teased, grinning wide and happy. He loved how easy things were with Nigel...just pure pleasure and genuine camaraderie. Nothing like the intensity he shared with Hannibal. Not that either was better or worse than the other, both very different experiences and he felt a little greedy in the way he wanted both all the time.

Nigel just bit his lip, smiling indulgently down at Will. He gathered him closer and kissed him once again, wet and messy and satisfied, while Will recovered. There was no way Nigel would have passed up the opportunity to see him while he was in town, and Abigail was just a delightful fucking bonus. He had been mostly serious about not going back to Romania for the foreseeable future and now he was definitely going to have to look at getting a place close enough to drop by. Although far enough away that he would be spared Hannibal's jealous tantrums...

Will eventually came back to himself, reaching for the bottle of shampoo. "The water heater is great here, but let's still try not to run out of hot water." Will suggested with a grin. The heat and the steam and his frankly fantastic orgasm left him feeling like after his shower he'd very much like to go straight back to bed for a nap. Maybe he'd curl up around Abigail if she was still sleeping. The thought of Abigail reminded him suddenly. "What do you think about Abigail watching and maybe joining in next time you and I play?" He asked nonchalantly.

Nigel watched Will lather his curls, the expression on his face as though he had asked the most banal and innocuous question in the world. So that's what the two of them had been plotting when he heard them talking last night. The idea was very tempting. "Well aren't you two just a fucking pair." He huffed a laugh. "I think that sounds unbelievably fucking hot..." He said as he left the shower, having already been essentially clean when Will appeared.

Will beamed happily, pleased with Nigel's reaction. Not that he'd really considered that he might say no, of course. He never imagined Nigel would turn down an opportunity for something that wonderfully filthy and Will couldn't wait to tell Abigail that they'd gotten the result they wanted. Will heard Nigel leave the bathroom and finished his shower not long after. He dried himself and pulled on a bathrobe, shuffling back across the hall to Abigail's room like he'd planned.

Abigail woke with the noise of Will coming back into the room and stretched, not quite yet willing to be conscious. "Mmmm hi..." She mumbled as Will crawled over to gather her into his warm arms. "Don't you have a class this morning?" She asked sleepily.

Will sighed, grumbling a little as he buried his face in her hair. "Don't remind me..." He groused, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, holding his baby girl safe in his arms. "I'm too comfortable, can't move." He mumbled. "Besides...Nigel agreed."

Abigail relaxed into his hold as her semi-conscious mind tried to figure out what he was talking about and when he had managed to talk to Nigel about anything. It all clicked into place and an excited smile spread over her face. "Oh yeah?" She asked. "Well this weekend will be awesome." She giggled as he grabbed her body tighter to him.

"Mhmm." Will groaned into her back in agreement. "I can't wait, darlin', I want to watch him fuck you...and if you're up for it, we can repeat what we did on Daddy's birthday." He suggested, a naughty smirk on his face as he imagined it. No...Now wasn't the time for these kinds of thoughts, not if he was planning on going to work, that is. 

Will forced himself out of her bed and Abigail considered his words, sitting up and leaning on her knees since she would have to get up and in the shower soon herself. "Maybe...we can see what happens." She said, big eyes glinting wickedly. "Oh and don't worry about Daddy, I've got all day to take his mind off everything." She smiled at Will, now her partner in crime.

Will smirked, shaking his head in fond amusement. "I guess I'll leave him in your _very_ capable hands, then." He teased, gathering his shirt off of her floor, and with that he left the room, returning to the bedroom he shared with Hannibal to grab a change of clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gets all possessive...with sexy results

Abigail was in a great mood what with last night, the news of Nigel's interest in a three way and a whole day with Daddy ahead. She was even excited to visit this campus, since it was the school she most wanted to go to. By the time she was ready and running downstairs, Will had left and she wasn't sure what things were like between him and Hannibal. She figured it didn't _really_ matter. It was just him being a big, jealous baby and they would be fine.

Abigail bounced into the kitchen where Hannibal was cooking and went straight to be wrapped in his arms. "Morning, Daddy." She said brightly into the crook of his shoulder and he rested his cheek on her hair, soft and smelling edible from being just washed. 

"Good morning, darling girl. I trust you slept well?" He asked, keeping an arm around her as he finished stirring breakfast and shut the burners off. Hannibal had had a lot of time to think as he'd laid awake in bed late into the night, unable to unwind with the knowledge that Will was in the house, but not in his bed. The space beside him seemed to stretch on endlessly, and Hannibal had only eventually fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion. When he'd finally seen Will that morning before he left, he'd made an effort to be appropriately contrite, disliking how it was his behavior, not Nigel's, that seemed to push Will away.

He would make an effort to prevent further distance between them. Will had accepted his affection, trading gentle kisses that became sweet and forgiving. He'd promised Hannibal they'd talk more in the evening. However, now wasn't the time to think of the tension he shared with Will, not when he was to spend an entire day with Abigail. His mind couldn't help but wander to the antics they could potentially get up to.

Abigail pulled back and smiled sweetly up at him. "I did, Daddy." She said. "I know you missed Will but he just wanted to snuggle into me." She helped herself to food with her most innocent expression fixed on her face and she didn't fail to notice the corner of his lips twitch. A smile at the image she was giving him despite himself, plus they had probably already made up.

*

They ate quickly and were soon on their way, about ninety minutes to their destination. Abigail watched his face on and off as they drove and decided there was a wicked spark that she hoped would still be there for her when they returned this afternoon.

Hannibal was on his best behavior while they visited the school, asking poignant and important questions that Abigail wouldn't have thought of, and she did her best to pay attention. However, in the moments where they were merely walking, Hannibal would rest a hand on the small of her back, a gesture that betrayed how much he enjoyed touching her, and it made her flush as she imagined Hannibal leading her into an empty classroom. Maybe he'd fuck her on a teacher's desk like what Will had said Nigel did to him...which only made her imagine scenarios in which he was actually her teacher… No, best not go down that path. Not if she wanted to remember anything about the trip. Hannibal would never be that improper anyway.

It always made her laugh inwardly when Abigail saw how people were perfectly accepting of them as father and daughter, thinking about what they would actually say if they knew. I mean there was nothing _illegal_ about what they did, she was an adult and they weren't related, but she knew plenty of people were too easily offended by nothing to ever see it that way. It was her naughty little secret and she liked that. It made her feel confident, sexy even, and like a grown woman more than a girl. Grown enough to leave, although she knew she would be back home as often as possible. Abigail still wanted to come here now that she had seen the place, more so even, and now Hannibal approved it seemed that was that. It was decided.

Hannibal, for his part, knew the quality of the university was up to his standards, and although he'd be genuinely sad to see her go, he was proud of Abigail, more so than words could properly express. He had made it clear to her that he could and would support her whether she chose to go to school or work or travel or not, but she wanted the experience of college and to explore her aptitude for the psychological. Just like him. It would be good for her here and Hannibal was struck with the realization that she was, in fact, a woman now. Certainly he knew it already, but perhaps it was harder to remember when he saw her in cute pajamas and her sweet voice called him “Daddy”. It was easier to see more clearly why Will had been so annoyed with him, and he felt a momentary pang of regret.

The drive back however, was pleasant and Abigail was practically bouncing with excitement, talking about class schedules and plans for her future. Hannibal was happy to listen, a gentle hand resting on her knee, his thumb rubbing circles absentmindedly.

Abigail eventually noticed the wistful look in Hannibal's eyes as he let her ramble on, and it made her heart hurt a little. "Oh don't look like that...I'm not going _anywhere_ for months!" She giggled, his hand tightening on her knee. "Anyway, I won't be far...I'm not even sure I want to move out." She added with a sly smile, knowing they were both well aware she probably would, but also knowing he would like the idea of keeping her all to himself, especially today.

Hannibal smiled gently, eyes softening as he glanced at her. He was happy to hear she might not be leaving him and Will, at least not entirely, although a part of him knew that one day she would have to go and discover the world on her own. "You know when dinner is served." He said simply. "You are always welcome, whether or not my home is your personal residence as well."

"I'm sure you'll get sick of the sight of me." Abigail joked but then slid her eyes sideways to his profile, absently spreading her legs a tiny bit. "I don't think I’ll be able to stay away for long anyway..." She said softly, thinking about not having them to fuck her anymore.

Hannibal's hand slid the tiniest bit up her leg. "You know we could never tire of you, sweet girl." Hannibal contradicted her. "We are of course, at your disposal, should you need anything." His words innocent, but the implication and the way his thumb brushed her thigh was decidedly _not_.

Abigail blushed as she caught his meaning and was somewhat lost in her thoughts for the short time it took until they arrived home. When they got inside she shuddered a little at the change in temperature. "Thank god it's warm in here I've been cold all day." She shouted down to Hannibal as she raced upstairs. "My socks are wet!" Her voice trailing off as she disappeared into her bedroom. Hannibal took his jacket off and smiled indulgently as he hung it up, deciding he would light the fire for them to sit by.

When she came back down with dry socks on he was sitting in the big squishy loveseat and the firelight twinkled in his eyes. "Come here, baby girl..." He said softly and patted his lap.

Abigail smiled happily and hurried to his lap, climbing in and settling against his chest. He was always so warm, and when he wrapped his arms around her, it wasn't long before the cold was just a memory, one that faded with each passing moment. She drew her legs up, glad that the chair was so large so she could tuck her feet under the pillow in the crease between the arm and the cushion. "I had a good day today, Daddy." She said, head resting on his. "Thanks for going with me."

"Of course, I want only the best for you, darling girl." He smiled and she felt his voice vibrate through her. "I was thinking about what you said at breakfast, and I missed _you_ just as much last night as I did Will. I hope you know that." Hannibal rubbed his hand slowly over her thigh just like he did in the car while he spoke and she felt warmed on the inside too.

Abigail smiled softly, pleased that Hannibal had brought it up, since it meant that he wasn't displeased or put off by the fact that she'd been playing with Nigel. Not that it had truly been a concern but it was nice to be reassured. "Then maybe you should show me how much you missed me, Daddy..." she suggested coyly.

"Glad to hear you haven't forgotten me." He curled his mouth into a playful smile as he looked up into her wide, eager eyes. "I did wonder if you had perhaps had sex with Will last night too. I am not above admitting I felt...excluded." He pouted his lips a little as he slid his hand higher, making her inhale sharply.

"No, Daddy, we didn't..." She told him breathlessly while his fingers danced over her inner thigh, tantalisingly close.

Hannibal hummed like he didn't believe her. "I heard his cries of pleasure." He pointed out, mouth turned down in something like disappointment.

Abigail shook her head. "I watched him while he touched himself." She explained quietly. "Then we went to sleep." She said, shifting her legs to encourage Hannibal’s hand closer.

Hannibal frowned gently as comprehension dawned on him. His incorrigible, exhibitionist Will just wanted to put on a show for her and when he thought about it he could see it made perfect sense. Hannibal continued to tease little circles on her inner thigh as he refocused on her. "Did you like it? Watching him come?" He purred dangerously.

"Oh yes, Daddy..." Abigail sighed. "It's amazing to watch him...how he gets off on it." She giggled, squirming in his lap a little as she remembered it. "I'm getting wet just thinking about it..." She confessed softly.

Hannibal tilted his chin up to regard her pink-cheeked expression. "I rather think you do too by the sounds of it." He studied her face when she looked round at him a little surprised. "I think you want to come for me right here." Hannibal emphasised his point by finally rubbing his fingers over her through her jeans, pressing the seam against her clit.

The result was instantaneous, one of her feet dropping to the floor, parting her legs, and her hips pressing up against his hand in response. "Ohhh yes, Daddy..." She agreed, face heating at how naughty it would be for him to play with her like this in his lap, in front of the fireplace. She wondered if he'd stay clothed, and she rather hoped so, it added an additional thrill to it all.

Hannibal flicked open the button on her jeans and then slowly unzipped them. "Take these off, darling." He instructed softly and Abigail slid from his lap to peel them off her legs. Hannibal drew her back onto his lap with her legs spread over his, a strong arm around her body, and ran his other hand over her thigh, tracing right up to the edge of her pale green panties.

One of Abigail's hands rested over Hannibal's wrist, on the arm which kept her in his lap, while the other curled up behind Hannibal's neck as she arched up for a kiss. She loved the way he kissed, gentle yet proprietary, like he belonged there and her mouth was his to explore in it's entirety...which wasn't exactly incorrect. She loved how helpless and at his mercy it made her feel, especially when coupled by her state of undress and the way she was splayed across his lap for his perusal. 

Hannibal continued to tease his fingers across her body, sometimes over her underwear, always skirting around touching her where she really wanted him to, and relishing her needy squirming as she half tried to force his hand to somewhere better, half tried to give herself some relief. "You are mine, you know Abigail...my naughty little girl. Even before, when it was just us, I sometimes thought of doing this...but of course I stopped myself. I didn't know then that your own desires were just as depraved as my own...as all of ours." He murmured low against her lips, her neck, close to her ear as he played with her, feeling and listening to her breathing hitch and quicken.

Will and Nigel were welcome to touch her if she allowed it, but he would always feel possessive of Abigail. She had helped him learn to care about another person before Will had touched his heart, and he had helped her to know herself, to grow stronger after her ordeal. It turned him on more than it probably should to see her like this. Spread and eager for his touch. All for him. It was true that there had been occasion in the early days, when she had gazed up at him with those big innocent eyes and he had fleetingly pictured wicked things. It was all the more delicious that she, like Will, had come to it of her own accord. Both too attracted to danger for their own good, he smirked to himself as she moaned softly.

Hannibal's confessions only served to heighten Abigail's arousal as she imagined all manner of filthy things he could have done when their acquaintance was still new. When she was in the mental hospital and Hannibal had come to visit, she'd entertained such thoughts, having been attracted to the man when he was barely more than a figure from her memory. She didn't think she would have rebuffed his advances, if he had made any, but she had still been too insecure to even consider making the first move. She was happy with how things turned out, although she'd be a lot happier of Hannibal would quit teasing and start rubbing her properly.

"Daddy...." she whined, voice high and tight. "Please don't tease me..." she begged.

Almost immediately Hannibal ran his hand down to press against where there was a damp patch on her panties already. "It makes you so wet though, darling girl..." He chuckled darkly, before sliding his fingers inside the fabric and collecting some of her juices to bring up to her lips. "See how sweet you are for me?" Hannibal gestured her to suck.

Abigail sucked his fingers clean, swirling her tongue around and between the digits, slurping up her own taste mingled with the salt of his skin. When he extracted his fingers she still argued. "I get even wetter when you rub my clit, Daddy..." 

Hannibal pulled her tighter to him, holding her there and tutted. "Such an impatient girl." He scolded gently and slipped his hand back inside her panties to run absently over her wet folds. "I know what you want...are you going to be good if I give to you?" He asked in a low voice.

"Mmm, yes Daddy...I'll be good..." She promised, her hips making tiny, aborted movements as she tried not to squirm too much. His fingers were so close, grazing absently over where she needed them most, the worst kind of tease. She knew it was all perfectly calculated, this exquisite torture, and she whimpered as he continued to deny her.

Hannibal slid his finger easily inside her, as wet as she was, and proceeded to curl it in and out of her, teasing her sensitive spot as she mewled and moaned, leaning back on him. After a few minutes he added another, knowing she'd enjoy the stretch and worked them at a tortuous pace, neither slow and teasing nor hard and fast. 

Abigail splayed her legs as far as she was able, her hips rocking with the movement of his hand as she encouraged each sensuous drag against her sweet spot. It was heaven, and pleasure began to build slowly. Her skin felt hypersensitive and each nerve buzzed with pleasure as Hannibal's hands played her as masterfully as he did his instruments. She was dripping wet and the sound was filthy as he fingered her where she lay in his strong arms.

Hannibal could feel her every reaction the way her body was draped against his own. Knew when she tensed and when she arched into it. Knew how long she could take it before she would be dying for him to touch her clit and make her come. He liked to wait, pulling her ever further from herself until her moans sounded like they were turning desperate, until she might beg, before he indulged her. 

"Oh Daddy, please!" She moaned, riding his fingers but still seeking more, still seeking what would finally throw her careening over the edge. Her eyes were glazed over and half-lidded as she eagerly took the pleasure Hannibal gave her, always greedy for more. Hannibal held her small body flush against him, forearm pressed against her belly as it wrapped around her. He was essentially pinning Abigail where she was, to take what he gave her, and he shifted his hand slightly to brush against her clit. His expert doctor's fingers worked her at the same rhythm inside and out and the fact she still had her panties on was even kinkier as they both watched his hand move inside them while he ruined her.

"Is this what you needed sweet girl? Are you going to come for me here, where either of them could arrive home right now and see you like this? Helpless and wanton...?" Hannibal whispered darkly in her ear.

Abigail could see the image he was describing, plain as day, and she shut her eyes as she fantasized about it for a moment. What turned her on was less the idea of being watched and more the fact that if Will or Nigel or both walked in, they'd want to join in...and that was unbelievably hot to think about. "Oh yes...they would see what a good girl I am for you..." She moaned, "I'm so close, Daddy...your fingers feel so good inside me..."

Hannibal buried his face in Abigail's hair and breathed in her sweet scent as he fingered her unrelentingly, nudging against her clit in time with pressing deep on her sensitive spot. "Yesss you're _so_ good for Daddy...come on my fingers baby girl, come on." He encouraged her seductively.. She was shaking in his arms and Hannibal knew her orgasm was going to be intense.

She shivered against him helplessly, moaning out a constant litany of "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, yesss..." which ended on a loud, drawn-out cry as she tensed around him and came hard. Waves of pleasure cascaded over her as she clamped around him and soaked his fingers with her juices. "Oh Daddy..." She whimpered weakly afterwards, coming down from her high, his fingers still moving inside her gently, coaxing out the last of the aftershocks.

Abigail was limp in his arms and Hannibal pressed soft kisses to her neck and shoulder, her head lain back to rest on his body, and felt her shiver. He slowly pulled his fingers from her, sticky with her release, and pressed them gently to her parted lips. "You've made a mess on my fingers, little girl...clean it all off with that pretty mouth of yours." He purred, not remotely done with her yet, and his cock throbbed in his pants where she rested against it.

Abigail's face heated with embarrassment, but the kind that only made her want more, especially from her Daddy. She licked his fingers gently, with teasing little laps before opening her mouth wide enough to suck two fingers inside her mouth. She moaned softly around the intrusion, looking up at him with wide eyes as she cleaned him up. She kept licking and sucking long after her taste had been replaced by the clean taste of Hannibal's skin. Pulling away with a suck, she nuzzled into his chest, pleased and sated.

Hannibal took a firm hold of her as she curled against him and pushed her kindly away. "Mm mmm Abigail, this is not time to cuddle yet..." He stood and swiftly swapped their places, encouraging her to kneel on the seat cushion of the chair, and pressed gently on her back until she was bent over it. Abigail turned her head from where she leant on her arms, and watched him eagerly as he undid his pants. "Daddy wants to take what is his..." Hannibal said as he locked eyes with her.

Abigail gasped softly, mouth dropping open in aroused surprise. Oh yes, she wanted this more than anything, especially when presented in Hannibal's silken voice. This was a side of Hannibal she usually only saw him show Will and she couldn't help how it made her ache for him. She lay pliant and ready, breathing fast in anticipation. "Hands behind your back, baby girl..." Hannibal crooned in her ear and she hastened to obey, feeling him grasp both wrists in a single hand. He peeled her wet panties over her ass and down her thighs with his other hand, leaving them there in a simple but beautifully filthy act.

Hannibal held his rock hard length in hand as he pinned her there and teased the head over her wet entrance. Abigail pressed back on him as best she could, whimpering with need and he took this opportunity to slide deep inside her in one long thrust. She cried out and he began to slam into her, fucking her rough and claiming, using his grip on her arms as leverage. "You'll take what Daddy gives you little one..." Hannibal said in a voice hoarse with arousal at getting to have her like this, the way he could be with Will, now he knew she liked that kind of treatment. It was even more obscene with her.

"Ohhhh!" Abigail wailed, letting Hannibal do whatever he pleased. She could feel her breasts bounce with each powerful thrust, her whole body jarred and her face rubbed against the soft, expensive upholstery. Her eyes drifted shut as she took his dick, squeezing and fluttering around her Daddy. She was so overwhelmed, still sensitive from her orgasm, and she felt like he might manage to fuck another one out of her if he kept up this brutal, delicious pace. 

Hannibal gave the hard fucking he usually reserved for Will, skin smacking against her ass. He channeled all his frustration with Nigel, Will, with her - even with himself - and the pent up desire from having her come in his lap into his vicious thrusts. He was powerful without being cold, and he grasped a handful of Abigail's hair, lifting her head to curve her into a better angle to drive into her sweet spot. "That's my girl...so wet for Daddy." Hannibal groaned brokenly between thrusts. "You can come if you want but I won't stop...you're mine, Abigail." He hissed.

Abigail moaned shamelessly, letting herself be taken as hard and fast as Hannibal could manage. "Oh yes...fuck me Daddy...make me come for you again..." She whined, feeling the tension building, her entire body taut as a bowstring and her limbs tight and trembling as he pounded her release from her. Without warning almost, she felt it wash over her a second time, a desperate thing that seemed to wring her dry. She was so sensitive that it was hard to tell where her orgasm had really started, or ended, for each thrust just seemed to bring another series of shivers that shook her to the core. The rush left her a limp, doll-like receptacle for Hannibal's pleasure. 

He continued his merciless rhythm until his grip tightened on Abigail's hair and wrists as her wet, fluttering heat combined with the sight of her body sprawled under him as she let him use her, drew his climax out of him. He growled what might have been her name under his breath as he spilled into her, hips finally stilling. He loosened his hold on her, realising he had probably bruised her delicate arms, and smiled as he tenderly brushed her hair away from her flushed and drowsy face.

Hannibal fixed her panties back where they belonged and tucked his softening cock back into his pants. He pulled her down into his lap and petted at her lower back through the soft, white fabric of the top she was still wearing. It only made her look even more sweet and innocent as she leant her head on him, and he held her body close. "Oh baby girl...I love you so much." He said quietly.

Abigail sighed happily, content to just lay in his arms for a while. "I love you too, Daddy." She said, burying her face in his neck and breathing in the scent of him. It was refined, elegant, and never failed to make her feel safe and cared for. She clenched down on nothing, just to feel the lingering soreness, hard-won and utterly welcome. She liked being able to feel the things they did to her long after they'd finished. They sat there for a long while, talking a little but mostly just cuddling and watching the flames, until eventually Abigail shifted uncomfortably. "I'm starving." She stretched her body out and looked at him expectantly, a smile in her eyes.

"I suppose that means it's time to start dinner." Hannibal smiled back, knowing he would give her anything she wanted when she looked at him like that. He was struck that it was hardly surprising Nigel had done what he did. "Impossible girl...you are as bad as your father." He joked, meaning Will, and gave her a soft brush on the cheek as he stood and went off to the kitchen.

Abigail thought for a second on how Hannibal and Nigel had compared her to Will now, but this was hardly a criticism, so she simply headed to her room. She was halfway upstairs when the front door opened and she heard someone whistle at her. Nigel then. She turned, mouth open in mock-outrage, but she couldn't keep a straight face.The wolfish curl of his lip as he surveyed her in just her shirt and panties made her certain he had been blatantly staring at her half exposed ass.

"Hey, beautiful." He smirked.

"Hi." She blushed and rolling her eyes, she disappeared upstairs.

*

Dinner was mercifully uneventful, a fact for which Will was very grateful. Abigail looked unsurprisingly well-fucked and Hannibal was amiable, which rather answered that question. Nigel leered at Will and Abigail in equal measure, but he'd had a long day looking at real estate, and he was a decent enough guy to know the poor girl wasn’t just there for their benefit. Will wondered if Nigel would end up crawling into Abigail's bed to curl around her and sleep.

Will had considered briefly joining Nigel for the same, but the looks Hannibal had been giving him all evening changed his mind. Hannibal had perfected the art of "heart eyes", able to draw heat into Will's belly with a single adoring look. When they stood side by side and washed the dishes, the scant space between them was filled with casual touches and nudges that made Will know that Hannibal had missed him. When they finished, their evening began with careful lips pressed to his and a warm palm on his cheek, fingers sliding into his curls and thumb caressing the soft shell of his ear. Will never understood what it was about his ears that seemed to drive Hannibal nuts, but he didn't mind.

Hannibal could hear Abigail laughing in the other room, her and Nigel were in front of the TV, arguing good-naturedly about some nonsense or other. He didn't care as Will softened into the kiss. Hannibal felt like it had been forever since they were close like this, though it had only been a couple of days. "Let me take you to bed..." He said softly against Will's lips, pulling back just long enough to ask before claiming his mouth again. "I miss you." Hannibal knew this was fairly redundant given the circumstances, but also knew Will would understand his meaning. Hannibal wanted to make up for his jealous brooding. He had gotten to be as intimate with Abigail as he needed to deal with his feelings about Nigel and reaffirm their bond, and then some. He wanted to do the same with Will.

"Mmm..." Will hummed into the kisses, hands untucking Hannibal's shirt enough to slip his hands underneath and pull him close, walking backwards towards the stairs. "I've missed you too..." He confessed, trading sweet little kisses and then turning to climb the stairs. Hannibal stayed close, twining the fingers of their hands together as they climbed. The second they'd reached the landing, Hannibal was pulling him close again and Will went eagerly. 

Hannibal dragged him into their room and closed the door with his foot, shoving Will straight against it in his eagerness as their tongues twined around each other. Hannibal took Will's face in hands and gazed down into his big blue eyes, which appeared dark with lamplight and lust. "I apologise Will." He started and pressed another delicate kiss to his lips, before dropping his fingers to Will shirt as he continued. He was not quite good enough at admitting fault yet so he concentrated hard on slowly undoing the buttons rather than look at Will.

"I had a lot of time to think today, with Abigail, and I can see that in a lot of ways I am going to have to learn to let go. She is not a child at all and also..." He glanced up at Will's face, his easy, kind smile fully in place as he let Hannibal undress him. "...she is wilful, and her confidence with sex grows by the day. I am sure that Nigel was as helpless to deny her as you and I." Hannibal smirked as he thought about this afternoon, dropping his head to trail kisses down Will's newly-bared torso.

Will moaned softly, clinging onto Hannibal, hands roaming under his shirt as much as he could. Truthfully, he'd already forgiven Hannibal but it was good to know he was aware he'd upset Will to begin with. "I don't like when the people I care about fight..." Will mumbled back. "I know you two probably won't ever be best friends...but you're united in a common cause..." Will pointed out. He hoped he wouldn't live to regret it but he was about to give Hannibal a massive advantage. "Just imagine what you could do to Abigail and me if you both worked together, instead of fighting all the time..." Will said, eyebrows raised tantalizingly. 

Hannibal met Will's challenging gaze and pushed the shirt from his shoulders before taking him to the bed and pushing him down onto it with a devilish glint in his eye. "What exactly are you suggesting?" He asked as he quickly rid himself of his own shirt and started deliberately undoing his pants.  
Will shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing...I'm just remembering what happened the last time you two worked together, and how I could feel it days later." He said, recalling how it had felt to have both of them inside him at once. It was also kinda erotic to think that these two men, so often at odds, had slid their cocks together, deep inside of him. He wondered if a repeat would ever be possible…

Hannibal stepped out of his pants and dropped to lean over Will on his forearm, deft fingers undoing his jeans with the other hand. "You are unspeakably naughty..." He leaned down to nip at Will's neck. "...but once again you confound me. It was so surreal I easily forget how erotic it was to see you so helpless." Hannibal crawled down Will's body to tug him free of his remaining clothing, an eager curl to his lip.

"You could have it again...and more..." Will pointed out, but soon refocused his efforts less on talking and more on arching up needily into Hannibal's touches. "Oh fuck, Daddy..." He sighed, clutching Hannibal closer so he could feel his skin on his, nothing between them, just the way it ought to be.

"Mmm perhaps..." Hannibal mouthed at Will's neck as he lay his weight between Will's parted legs, nothing now separating their hard cocks as they pressed together. "...tonight you are all mine, my love." He growled into the chocolate curls at Will's ear, an echo of what he had said as he fucked Abigail that afternoon. They were his everything. He ran his hand down Will's body, along his thigh, and hitched it up around his hip as the kissed deep and desperate.

Hannibal's ardour ignited something in Will, a desperation he hadn't known since the early days of their relationship. Will marveled, not for the first time, that this man was actually his. He clutched Hannibal's shoulders frantically, holding him close, as if he might have had intentions of leaving. Hannibal didn't, of course, yet it seemed that Will just couldn't get close enough. He was struck by the mental image of physically crawling inside of Hannibal's body - a sight both gruesome and a bit disturbing, but that for some reason turned him on more than he would have thought.

Will shivered, the leg he had around Hannibal's hip tightening. It wasn't even about the fucking he knew they were getting to, but rather, just being close like this and feeling Hannibal's weight upon his own body, secure and grounding, was enough to make Will feel more loved and cherished than he'd ever felt before. A broken sob wrenched it's way out of his throat and Will pressed needy kisses to Hannibal's mouth, jaw, and neck.

Hannibal couldn't wait any longer, Will's passion spurring on his own, and reached for the drawer to grab lube. He wanted to be inside him, as close as they could physically be, claiming him for what might the hundredth time but still he craved it. Hannibal slicked his fingers and stroked them over Will's pink hole, trying to be tender but so hungry to take him, and soon he was sliding a finger into him.

This process so familiar to them now and yet Will felt it like it was his first time, the intimacy of feeling Hannibal's fingers inside of him was almost too much to bear, his heart aching in desperate need. It was familiar, but Will seemed to have a new awareness of it, every drag of his fingers sparking new pleasure. "Ohhh, Hannibal..." He moaned against parted lips, arms wrapped around the heated skin of his back, the hair on Hannibal's chest scraping against his skin on a manner that heightened every sensation. They'd hardly even begun and Will's nerves seemed wrung-out already, especially as he read Hannibal's pleasure which amplified his own in an endless feedback loop. 

Hannibal could tell Will was losing himself, entering a different headspace, as sometimes happened whenever his empathy was particularly receptive to the emotions of it all. He poured as much of his love into their kisses at the same time as he was relentlessly fingering Will open, a heady combination, and his dominant side loved this. Hannibal fed off of caring for him at the same time, almost in the same action, as completely taking him apart. He was truly having his fill of this role today. In this vein he decided he had to have him right now, and swiftly lubed his cock before replacing his fingers with rubbing the head of it over Will's twitching entrance. "My beautiful boy..." Hannibal murmured as he gazed down Will's flushed cheeks and lust-blown eyes. "I could never tire of the sight of you like this." He said reverently and slowly he slid his length inside him.

Will gasped out, only barely aware enough to realize it was no longer Hannibal's fingers spreading him open, but his cock. Will rocked his hips up, planting his heels on the mattress for purchase as he took Hannibal deeper. "Oh fuck....yes...." He moaned, "Just like that, Daddy...fuck me hard..." He cried, nails digging into Hannibal's shoulders as he tried to spur him on. He could feel Hannibal's love and pleasure and he could nearly cry at how all-consuming and powerful it was as it coursed through him. 

Hannibal thrust into him hard but slow, grinding his hips as Will held him close to his body. "You love this don't you? Taking my cock? Just like our baby girl..." He purred into Will's ear, knowing how much he loved to hear this kind of talk as he steadily came undone beneath him. "You're such a _good_ boy...both of you are so good for Daddy..." He kept up his mantra of filth, listening to how it made Will's breathing ragged and drew exquisite sounds from him.

Will's answer wasn't much more than a flurry of choked-off whines and rapturous moans of approval. He squeezed around Hannibal, eyes lidded and unfocused as he gave himself up to it. His cock stood hard and leaking, rubbing against Hannibal's belly with every thrust, and soon his cries took on the desperate pitch that heralded his nearing release. With the last bit of clarity that somehow shone through the fog of pleasure, Will registered something tantalising in Hannibal's words. "What did you and Abigail...oh god yes...what did you do? _Ohhh…_ " He asked while Hannibal hit his prostate dead on and momentarily shut down his capacity for intelligent thought.

Hannibal hummed in pure pleasure, the memory of the afternoon's debauchery combining with Will's tight heat enveloping him, as he continued to drive them both closer to orgasm. He leaned down to nose and suck at Will's neck, making him shiver under him. "I sat her in my lap and made her come for me...." Hannibal whispered softly to Will. "...then I bent her over and held her down while she took Daddy's cock...she can be quite a filthy little girl." He chuckled wickedly.

"Oh fuuuck..." Will whined, and he could imagine it in perfect detail. His mental image kept shifting between imagining Abigail getting ruined by Hannibal's cock, and imagining himself in her place. It was unbelievably erotic and Will gasped, panting in harsh breaths as he teetered on the precipice. "Oh Daddy...Daddy I'm gonna come!"

"Do it...come for me, Will!" Hannibal urged him and fucked him just a little harder...the experience of Will almost totally broken on his dick meant he was getting close himself. He was stunning in his ecstasy, so responsive and it felt like heaven. 

Will came in broken sobs and thick pulses that spread between their bellies. His mouth dropped open in a silent gasp, and he clenched tight around Hannibal. He felt like he'd never get closer to him than he was in this moment, barring of course them managing somehow to meld into a single being. Will decided he definitely wouldn't mind. Hannibal kept fucking him as he came, dragging out his release and desperately seeking his own, Will's hole squeezing him and his hands clung to him. Hannibal felt violently how much they needed each other, and how good it felt to reduce him or Abigail to this state. It wasn't long before he was coming himself, groaning into Will's damp curls as he spilled into him. They eventually stilled, trading little appreciative kisses.

They stayed that was for a while, just catching their breaths as their heart rates normalized. "Hey..." Will said sleepily, nudging Hannibal gently. "I forgive you, you know." He smiled, kissing Hannibal sweetly, running a hand through the damp strands of his hair.

Hannibal returned Will's smile, his eyes crinkled in fondness, and rolled off to lie next to him. They turned to lay facing each other. "Why thank you. I do not deserve you sometimes, Will." Hannibal said with a hint of that old concern about the possibility that Will may be better off with someone like Nigel. "It makes me very happy that you indulge my...weirdness." He said, feeling the heaviness of sleep taking over.

A sleepy Hannibal was one of Will's favorite Hannibals and he couldn't help but grin to himself. "Your weirdness is what I love most about you." Will insisted, curling into the warmth of Hannibal's body, ready to drift off himself.

Hannibal stroked Will's cheek before pulling his face towards him for a soft kiss goodnight. "I dearly hope that never changes..." He murmured. "...and I love you too, darling boy." Hannibal said with a wolfish grin as he settled down on the pillow once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threeway anyone? Although maybe not the one you'd immediately think of ;)

**Saturday February 22nd**

 

The day dawned gloriously sunny despite the frosty temperatures that persisted, and Hannibal awoke with a fresh perspective while Will still slept peacefully beside him. Somewhere in the house he knew Abigail was there too. Still his 'little girl' but he could finally see she was no longer the scared little girl he took under his wing, but a young woman whom they had encouraged to be sure of herself. Even the knowledge Nigel was also present didn't quite set his blood fizzing as it did before.

Hannibal smiled and rolled over to curl himself around Will, drawing him close with an arm around his warm torso, and nuzzled into his soft curls. "Mmm..good morning darling boy." He purred, voice rough with sleep, and Will stirred languidly.

"Wha's got you in such a good mood." Will drawled sleepily back.

"You." Hannibal said simply. "Our family, our wonderful girl who is going to be just fine when she goes to school. Still set on that one we visited, and I wholly approve." His voice softened and he placed a soft kiss to Will's neck.

Will sighed softly to himself. "She'll be fine, I know..." He laced his fingers through Hannibal's over his belly. "...and if there's anything she needs...or wants...then she'll be close enough to come home." He said and Hannibal could hear the wicked smile in his voice. He chuckled.

"That is almost exactly what I told her yesterday, I'm glad to hear we are on the same page." Hannibal dug his other arm under the gap at Will's neck to cuddle him flush against his body. "I couldn't deny her anything and whatever she desires, she can have...even...if that means Nigel." Hannibal hesitated. "The same goes for you, Will. Trust is difficult for me but I would like to try, considering we may not have been here without his...involvement." He conceded, breathing in Will's scent.

"I share my Daddy with Abigail..." Will pointed out. "What we all have together...whatever you want to call it, it's easy to get jealous and resentful." Will said. "So thank you for making the effort, Hannibal." He arched his head back and kissed him gently, grateful and sweet. "I love you so much." He confessed, running a hand along Hannibal's bare thigh.

Hannibal hummed a little contented sigh against Will's lips. "And I you. Brunch, I think. I am suddenly in the mood to bake muffins." He smiled and slid out of bed, heading for their shower and Will shook his head fondly. Always with the food when it came to Hannibal, even when there _wasn't_ some rude person to be eaten. A passion for the culinary arts was right, Will thought as he stretched languidly in the sheets.

Will didn't feel like getting out of bed. The sheets were soft and pleasantly cool against his skin, and they smelled like Hannibal. Or at least, that was all Will was able to smell. He slipped a hand down and rubbed his cock lazily. He wasn't really hard but it felt nice. It felt luxurious and indulgent and Will couldn't think of a single reason not to.

Eventually, Hannibal emerged from the bathroom, naked and clouded in steam, dark eyes running over Will's stretched out body. Hannibal watched him stroke himself noncommittally, and Will grinned when he recognized the look in Hannibal's eyes.

Brunch became lunch.

*

Nigel had to hand it to the man - Hannibal could fucking cook. When he got up that day, he had gone running, and after coming home and showering he was starved. For some reason Hannibal had decided to go overboard with lunch and he wasn't complaining.

Hannibal had an appointment with Bedelia, feeling like it could only do him good at this point, and Will wandered the house aimlessly. Where normally he'd be sated and relaxed, today he only felt more restless and wondered what Nigel was up to…

Nigel was relaxed and looking for trouble to get into. With the doctor gone for the afternoon he knew it was open season for bad behaviour and was trying to decide who in the house he wanted to fuck more, or maybe who he wanted to fuck first was more accurate. Coming to the conclusion that he didn't want anyone, especially Abigail herself, to think he was pestering her for sex, he decided he would wait and see who was up for playing. So he settled himself in front of some action film that Abigail would likely roll her eyes at. She had told him as much when they had talked/bickered over movies and TV shows late into last night, and since she was nowhere to be found he seized the opportunity. He sprawled on the couch and vegetated.

Will eventually found his way into the living room, finding Nigel reclining there and didn't waste time joining him. Nigel had a habit of spreading himself across surfaces like they all belonged to him. Will liked to see him like that, draped lazily like some kind of jungle cat - slouched and legs spread with an arm extended across the back of the couch. Will joined him, shamelessly cuddling up to his side, curling beneath his arm.

Nigel's face spread into a wicked grin of triumph. Will had clearly taken the cue from Hannibal's apparent calming down and his subsequent absence to come to him. "Well hello, darling." Nigel said softly as Will pressed little kisses under his jaw. "Have you been allowed out to play with me then?" He let out a short laugh and lazily carded his hand through Will's soft, dark curls.

"Hannibal and I had a long...talk. I think we've come to an agreement." Will said, snuggling closer so he could reach more of Nigel's neck. Will could never get enough of how he smelled, like smoke and earth and danger. It drove Will crazy. "So what do you want to do with me, Daddy?" Will asked coyly. 

Nigel groaned a little, Will's persistent little kisses making him respond far too fucking easily. He relaxed even further into the couch and let Will start undoing his shirt. He turned off the TV with the remote. Nigel knew exactly what he wanted. "I think you should suck my cock, sweetheart..." Nigel said. "Not seen you with a dick in that gorgeous mouth since I got back..." He said.

Will smirked, moving over Nigel to kiss his way down his body, sinking to the floor between his knees. Will licked his lips, greedy hands running up Nigel's chest, then down to the waistband of his sweatpants. Will was glad for the elastic that would mean easy access but it wasn't quite time for that yet. He wanted to tease Nigel a little the way he liked to do to Will. Grinning, Will cupped him through his pants and squeezed gently, humming thoughtfully as he bent to press his face against Nigel's crotch, feeling the heat of his erection against his cheek.

Will was going to toy with him it seemed but they were in no hurry so Nigel laid his head back to savour this, weaving fingers through his hair again. "Tease me all you want, you'll pay for it later though." Nigel assured him playfully, and bit his lip as Will mouthed at him through his clothes and flicked his big blue eyes up to meet his.

Will knew the consequences for teasing Nigel and didn't care. He hooked his fingers in his waistband, tugging the elastic down carefully and sucking hot little kisses against Nigel’s abdomen, smiling when the muscles jumped underneath his lips. Will dragged his sweatpants down slowly, and Nigel lifted his hips to help. Will smirked at the signs of impatience that Nigel showed despite himself. Will tugged his pants halfway down his thighs, raking blunt nails down the tender skin. Will dipped his head to lick the very tip of Nigel's cock before pulling back with a smug grin, running hands over Nigel's strong thighs.

Nigel watched with a slight snarl on his lips, impatient and painfully hard as Will clearly thought he was gaining power. He cupped a gentle hand on Will's cheek for a second before abruptly tugging a handful of hair. "I said suck my fucking cock." Nigel purred with a devilish spark in his eyes. "Now be a good boy, OK?" He said with a grin and he could see how this was turning Will on.

Nigel's words went straight to Will's cock, arousal shooting through him so strongly he only barely managed not to moan out loud. Will felt his cock leak and he knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn't help himself. He took Nigel's cock in hand, sucking the very tip for a brief moment before opening his mouth and running the head across his wet, open lips. He mouthed at it lazily, subtle suction whenever it caught against plush lips, and flicked his tongue out teasingly. Nigel gripped his hand tighter in Will's hair and gently bucked his hips upwards, forcing his cock a little way into his mouth with a groan, as Will took the hint and started to suck...

*

Abigail was bored. She had stayed up so late talking crap with Nigel that she had only just managed to get up and showered and ready for the day by the time Hannibal was calling her down to his, frankly huge, lunch. What they were celebrating she hadn't been sure but both he and Will looked far too happy and tactile for it not to be something a little naughty. Knowing that Hannibal was going out and that Nigel had agreed to their suggestion of a three way was making her restless to find out if that had anything to do with it. She figured Will would tell her later and was just happy that the mood was much lighter than before, even with everyone there.

After they ate and Hannibal was leaving, Abigail had gone back to her room to try and chill. She had no idea how these things worked and wasn't quite at the point where she was just going to go and try to initiate something like that. She started reading a new book, but it really wasn't turning out to be as good as she thought it would be and she was rapidly losing interest...and patience. Abigail decided it was time to go see what was going on and if that meant a little playtime with Will, then she wouldn't complain. She hesitated for a second before deciding to change her panties to the ones that matched her bra… _just_ in case.

Abigail wandered downstairs and found the house was almost silent. She was a little put out at the notion that maybe Will and Nigel had gone somewhere without telling her. She went into the living room and for the second time that week her jaw dropped as she stood in that doorway. Will was on his knees with Nigel's hand fisted in his hair and she was instantly glued to the sight, padding softly over to them...

Will bobbed his head eagerly, noisily slurping up Nigel's cock. He moaned around his mouthful even as Nigel tightened his hand in Will's hair. He heard a soft sound and glanced up with watery eyes at Abigail. Will tried to smile at her but it was difficult with his mouth stretched so far. He took a moment to revel in this feeling of being on his knees for Nigel, cock shoved down his throat, while his baby girl watched him with wide, interested eyes. 

Nigel lifted his head to look at Abigail, her pretty young face transfixed by the filthy picture before her, her plump lower lip sucked into her mouth and a naughty little glint in her eyes. He released Will's hair and beckoned her closer with his fingers. "C'mere gorgeous." Nigel told her and grasped her face gently when she sat down next to him, one leg folded under her. "Will tells me you want us both to fuck you..." He asked and she smiled, nodding eagerly. "Filthy little girl, aren't you?" He smirked and nudged her chin closer to kiss her.

Will slowed as he watched Nigel kiss Abigail, slow and dirty, and palmed briefly at his own erection while Nigel was distracted. Abigail was making such soft, sweet noises of pleasure as they made out, small hands grasping at Nigel. Will pulled off until he was only sucking on the head of Nigel's cock and focused on them. He was filled with a thrum of nervous energy, excited and filled with anticipation for what they were all about to do. 

Nigel became aware of Will's lapse in concentration and broke from Abigail's lips to look down at him with a mischievous expression. "Why don't you come and help me undress her, hmm?" He said softly and Abigail licked her swollen lips as Will came to sit on the other side of her. She shifted to let him drag her top over her head and sighed happily when he pressed little kisses to her bare shoulder blade. Nigel moved to capture her mouth again and she melted into him. His hands were all over her, running over her breasts through the fabric of her bra before moving to undo it, as Will tugged at her sweatpants. Abigail lifted her hips to let him take them off, and her heart was pounding with exhilaration that this was really happening.

Will smiled at her matching panties and wondered if she'd been hoping for this to happen today. Or maybe she had been wearing matching underwear ever since she found out Nigel was amenable to this. The thought filled Will's heart with fondness and he pressed eager, hot little kisses against her belly, chuckling as she twitched, ticklish. "Oh baby girl..." Will sighed, running strong, calloused hands over soft, creamy thighs. Will could never tire of touching her. 

Abigail moaned a little into Nigel's mouth, so many sensations at once as he palmed his hands gently over the top half of her body while Will did the same but lower. She was barely focusing enough to kiss back properly and she faltered altogether when Will came to sit the other side of her and, gently parting her legs, started to run his fingers over her through her panties. Abigail's mouth hung slack as Nigel licked his way inside it. She tried to concentrate on a single thing but was utterly overwhelmed. Nigel's kisses were filthy, and Will's fingers against her aching center were so good but nowhere near enough. She arched her hips, straining against their hands and asking for more. She wanted Will's tongue, his cock, _Nigel's_ cock. Abigail wanted it all, immediately, but they seemed content to work her over maddeningly slowly.

Will didn't want to give Abigail too much too soon, they hand plenty of time to play, so after a few minutes of feeling her getting wet and hearing her breathing grow uneven, he stopped touching her to yank his own t-shirt over his head and dump it on the floor before moving to pull Nigel's pants, that were still bunched at his knees, all the way off. Nigel took the hint and also stripped off his shirt leaving him naked, before turning back to Abigail and slowly peeling her damp panties down her legs. Will sat down and watched this little scene as he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, freeing his cock and stroking it once or twice. He leaned close to Abigail's head "Are you going to fuck him and let me watch like we said?" Will asked in a playful half-whisper.

Abigail blushed a delicate pink, biting her lip and looking at Nigel through her eyelashes, coy and coquettish. She nodded slowly, tentatively crawling into Nigel's lap, as if still afraid he'd deny her this. There was something about Nigel that made Abigail question her confidence just a little. He was dangerous and not quite as sweetly protective as Hannibal had a tendency of being. Seated in his lap, Abigail rubbed against him, feeling his cock sliding against her dripping wet folds. She teased them both like this, until she was unable to hold off any longer. Will helpfully stroked Nigel and helped guide him inside of his baby girl, watching as he filled her up, and Abigail's lips parted in a low moan.

Nigel dropped his head back and stared intently at her oh-so-innocent looking face from under half-lidded eyes as she sank onto him, hot and wet and perfect. He was aware of Will too, settling himself back to watch wearing that eager little smile. "Fuck..." Nigel groaned. "You're beautiful sitting on my cock, sweetheart...you feel so good." He could tell she was shyer than before, a little unsure. He sucked his lip and ran his hands up her thighs to hold her hips, and began grinding her just gently against him to encourage her.

Will watched them move together, stroking himself unashamedly as he saw how gentle Nigel was with Abigail, at least where it counted. She smiled shyly, but happily as she started to rock in Nigel's lap, trembling gently as he slipped in and out of her, grinding against her sweet spot. Will saw how Nigel's fingers flexed against her backside and he knew Nigel would tolerate the tortuous pace for only so long. Will moaned softly, squeezing the head of his cock on the upstroke as he preemptively imagined what Nigel would do to her once he took control...

Nigel revelled for a while in the feel of Abigail tight around him as she rode his dick, but it wasn't nearly enough for his tastes. He pushed a hand into her hair and used it to pull her down to his lips, brushing them teasingly over hers. "You gonna fuck me, little girl?" He whispered, knowing Will could still hear, and started to thrust his hips upwards to meet her small movements in a way that made Abigail gasp, a naughty look on her face. He dug his fingers firmer and deeper into the flesh of her ass and moved her gradually harder and faster, eyes closing as she took the hint and started to roll her hips desperately, moaning and grasping his shoulders.

Will tossed his head back on the couch cushion as he took in the image, his hand stroking himself quickly but almost absent mindedly as if he just couldn't help it. Nigel was fucking up into his little girl, and Abigail was riding him hard, eyes glassed over like she was chasing her release. Will wanted to feel that, badly. Quickly, he climbed over Nigel's lap behind her, stilling her movements and they both looked to him with confusion in their eyes. Will just grinned naughtily and slipped Nigel's cock out of her, pressing his own inside her and fucking her in his stead. Abigail cried out at the improved angle, and pressed her face to Nigel's neck as Will leaned over her and kissed Nigel unapologetically. "My turn, Daddy..." He whispered, nipping at Nigel's bottom lip.

Nigel's amber eyes burned with lust tinged with frustration as Will fucked her, her small body limp and trembling against his shoulder as she kneeled over him, fingers clawed into his skin as she took the pounding Will was giving her. Nigel never got to see this side of Will and it was fucking hot. He rubbed lightly at his cock, slick with her juices and scattered little biting kisses over her neck. "You like that don't you? I remember how it made you come to be bent over and fucked hard...you gonna come for him? Gonna come for your daddy?" He murmured a stream of filth close to her ear. Abigail was overwhelmed as Will hit her sensitive spot over and over. She could feel herself soaking wet as he fucked her more roughly than she could remember him ever being with her and it felt _so_ good. "Oh fuck...yes...you're gonna make me come, daddy." Abigail whined, not sure who she was talking to or caring.

"Yessss baby girl..." Will hissed. "Come for me, darlin', come for me..." He moaned, pounding into her harder, faster, one hand braced on Nigel's shoulders for leverage, jostling her small body between them. Will felt Abigail tense up and gasp, a high little cry escaping her lips as tears escaped from the corners of her eyes. She was overcome with sensation as Will fucked her through it, feeling her plush wetness flutter around him and he let out a moan.

Will slowed his thrusts to just sliding gently in and out of her and gave Nigel a filthy look that Abigail didn't see as she rested her flushed cheek on his well-muscled shoulder. Boneless and already relaxed as she was, Nigel knew they weren't done with her yet. He watched Will suck his thumb into his mouth before dropping it to her tight little ass. "You gonna make her take both of us, like a filthy little whore?" Nigel pretended to ask and winked at Will over her head. Abigail shuddered against Nigel's body at Will’s words as they combined with the sudden sensation of Will rubbing gentle circles over her above his cock, dipping the tip of his digit inside the rim. She was growing to love this kind of treatment and Will and Nigel both knew it.

"Mmm..." Will agreed, pressing his thumb inside her. "She can't get enough, look at her." He murmured, just loud enough for her to hear. "Not satisfied yet...she already came, but what she really wants is to be stuffed full of cock, as much as she can get." Will crooned, smoothing her hair back from her face. Abigail shuddered as he talked about her like she wasn't even there. She nodded anyway, and heard Will's naughty little chuckle as he reached between the couch cushions for a half-empty bottle of lube. These days it seemed like they had it lying around the whole damn house.

Nigel hummed his approval. "Sounds a bit like you, gorgeous." He laughed as Will dug around. Nigel moved to lay down on the couch, pulling Abigail with him. Nigel steadied her waist with one hand and holding his cock in the other, teased it over her clit. Abigail bit her lip and, her shyness faded, took hold of his length herself and slid it inside her once again, moaning softly. Nigel clasped her face and pulled her down to kiss her hungrily, and to keep her bent over as she ground herself lazily on his cock.

Will licked his tongue along his lip, running hands soothingly over Abigail's ass, before popping the cap on the bottle of lube and squeezing some out onto his fingers. Will pressed a finger inside her slowly, rubbing lightly and waiting for Abigail to relax enough for him to be able to slip a second finger inside her ass. "I'll take your cock later, Daddy..." Will promised, a filthy grin on his face as he caught Nigel’s eye. Yeah he'd already been fucked once today but he needed more. The orgasm he'd had that morning, rather than leave him tired and sated, only seemed to heighten his arousal, increase his need. He was insatiable today. He kept fingering Abigail's tight little hole, adding another finger until she was moaning as she rocked back and forth on Nigel's cock.

Abigail was a mess of pleasure as Will fingered her open, Nigel's big cock filling her up so much already. She felt the couch shift as Will kneeled on it to start pushing his own dick inside her ass. Abigail forced herself to relax, concentrating her big blue eyes on Nigel's fiery but kind amber ones.  
Abigail was totally pliant and making the hottest little noises as she lay over Nigel’s body, her nipples pressed against his softly furred chest. He had a hand still fisted loosely in her long dark hair, whispering obscene words of encouragement close to her lips. "Such a good girl, aren't you sweetheart? You take it so well..." He purred.

Abigail was unimaginably tight like this and Will made sure to go slowly, pushing against her gently, and watching with bated breath as his cock began to sink inside her. "Oh fuck yes, baby girl...that's it..."  
It was hardly the first time she'd been fucked like this but it always felt like it was the first time, all tense muscles and awestruck expressions on their faces. When Will finally sheathed himself all the way inside, he let out a low moan as Abigail squeezed around him. She was panting softly, feeling like she was pinned between them, immobile and overwhelmed.

Nigel groaned at the pressure of Will's cock against his own and released Abigail's hair, dropping his hands to her hips as she shifted slightly to where she wanted to be. Nigel felt Will gently start to thrust in and out of her and just watching her face change was hot enough, even without the way Will's actions also moved her on his cock. The more Abigail relaxed, Nigel began to roll his hips slowly, giving her more and her eyes fluttered shut as her full lips parted in pleasure, hair falling over her shoulder to brush rhythmically on Nigel's chest as they fucked her increasingly harder. "Fuck you feel good, gorgeous..." Nigel said breathlessly. "Daddy's dirty little slut..." He chuckled and gave her a filthy smile as she moaned, feeling those words right through her body.

Will gripped her tighter, locking eyes with Nigel in a way that had a frisson of lust pooling low in his belly. For all that he loved this, loved fucking his baby girl and getting to share her was only a plus, Will also loved it when it was Nigel fucking _him_ senseless. Abigail's position was his preference if he was being honest with himself, although this was good in an entirely different way. It was a conflicting mess of emotions and Will couldn't help but want it all. He was, admittedly, a little greedy when it came to pleasure and utterly unbidden the thought entered his mind - what would it feel like to have Hannibal fucking him right now? Of course, with the way his imagination worked, once he'd thought it he was unable to banish the concept from his mind. Would it even be possible? Oh fuck, he was so close to coming and that thought wasn't helping. "Oh god yes, darlin’..." Will moaned, trying to think of anything else than the fantasies his mind conjured up. "You're taking it so well...taking our cocks inside you...such a good girl..." He praised, peppering kisses against the skin of her back even as he fucked her hard, grinding her onto Nigel's cock.

Nigel could see Will losing his grip and knowing from personal experience how much the young man liked to have multiple orgasms forced from his body, he figured it couldn't hurt to let him come. Abigail was clearly just busy revelling in the feeling of being used and pleasured, neither chasing another orgasm nor holding it back as her head rested on his shoulder, moaning softly. Nigel himself was happy to be passive until the exact moment he wasn't and he was positive he was going to get to fuck Will today by the look in his eyes. He only had one in him nowadays without a break, and he was saving it. He spoke in a low, dangerous voice to Abigail but it was just as much for Will's benefit, gaze never leaving his. "You want your daddy to come in your ass? You gonna let him fill you up like a filthy girl?"

Abigail shivered with lust, Nigel's words as obscene as what they were doing to her. "Uh huhh..." She whimpered. "Come in me, Daddy..." Her broken voice so wickedly innocent it made both of them groan a little as she rode them.

Will had been on edge for so long, barely hanging on, that with Abigail's sweet request and Nigel's filthy growl he was utterly gone. His hips pressed insistently against his baby girl, burying himself deep as he spilled inside her, hips twitching in little aborted motions. "Oh Abby...oh fuck..." Will moaned, dropping his head to rest against Abigail's back, panting softly as he came down from his high and tried to catch his breath. After a moment, Will slipped out of her body, watching his come seep out of her where the slackened muscle gaped obscenely. "Oh baby girl...you did so well, darling..." Will praised, hands running up her sides and down her back.

Abigail leaned over Nigel to nibble his lips as she rolled her hips, suddenly free from being impaled in one place. He shifted to sit up with her in his lap, a strong hand splayed into the curve of her lower back and she squeezed around his dick, feeling her ass begin to recover as a result of how little she was fucked there. Nigel growled at the sensation and dipped his head to suck on one of her tight, pink nipples. She rode him languidly for a few minutes, fully aware that Will was glued to their every move.

Nigel released her breast and gripped her waist, grinding her close to his body. He caught Will's hungry gaze. He honestly couldn't have given an answer on which one of them was more stunning in this very moment and he throbbed inside her. He looked up at Abigail with that sinful pout as she ran her nails over his chest and shoulders. "You wanna come on my cock, sweetheart? Or do you want his tongue on you?" Nigel grinned wickedly and she glanced right at Will as they fucked.

Abigail took a moment to consider the question. What did she want? She wanted to see Nigel fuck Will, that's what she really wanted. "Ohhh...his mouth...I want to watch..." She moaned, already imagining what his face might look like, twisted in his pleasure, yet trying to concentrate on hers.

Will grinned, fully supportive of the plan, his mind running along an almost identical track. "Yeah? You want to come on my tongue, baby girl?" He asked and she nodded, rising up on trembling legs and letting Nigel's cock slip from her body. Will moved so she could lay down, legs provocatively askew. She was so wet her skin seemed to glisten, and Will couldn't wait to lap it all up.

Abigail licked her lips in anticipation and moaned hungrily as Will put his mouth on her, his tongue teasing her expertly, as aroused as she already was. She pushed her hand into her hair and watched intently as Nigel knelt up, lubed his fingers and winked at her. He wasn't wasting time and started to press a finger slowly inside Will. He could easily take it in this post-orgasmic relaxed state, and Nigel was growing impatient to come in that tight hole he loved so much.

Will moaned against Abigail, burying his face against her folds, licking up the wetness that coated the insides of her thighs. He felt himself open up for Nigel's fingers but even though he had come already, he could feel himself practically vibrating with anticipation. He needed Nigel inside him, needed Nigel to spread him open and fuck him right out of his mind. Licking up his baby girl's juices, Will wriggled his ass enticingly, beckoning Nigel to hurry up already. He'd waited long enough and he knew Nigel would be able to fuck another orgasm out of him.

Nigel added a second finger and lubed his cock with his free hand, eagerly anticipating sliding it into him as he watched Abigail's face transformed in pleasure. Clearly Will had a talent for this, another new thing he was learning about him, and Nigel couldn't wait to watch her come like this. He gripped Will's hip and, suddenly pulling his fingers from him, he smoothly plunged his thick cock into him hard, relishing the cry it drew from Will. "This what you wanted, gorgeous?" He said as he started to thrust with purpose. "Well I don't think you get to come until she fucking does." Nigel threatened.

Will was completely fine with that, redoubling his efforts towards Abigail. He could feel himself getting hard again with every stroke against his prostate and once he was hard and leaking again, Nigel changed the angle of his thrusts, barely brushing his prostate at all, just enough to tease and remind Will of his duties to his baby girl. He focused on Abigail, channeling his own need into hers, his tongue thrusting inside her in time with Nigel's cock. His fingers spread her open, and he slid them inside her as he began to suck on her clit, while simultaneously teasing it with his tongue, just the way she liked. She tangled fingers in his hair, pulling sharply in a way that made Will whine, but more from arousal than pain. He liked it when she lost control like this and demanded from him selfishly. He was always more than happy to oblige.

Abigail could feel the slight nudge of Will's head and the occasional moan as he licked her, from the way Nigel was fucking him. She was lost in pure pleasure and she could feel Nigel's eyes on her as Will drove her crazy. Sometimes this made her self conscious but there was something so sexy about the way Nigel stared, eyes devouring her, that it only turned her on even more.

Nigel watched Abigail intently, engrossed in what she felt through her harsh breathing, the sound of her desperate moaning, the tension in her legs and Will's shoulder as he took her right to the edge. At the same time he felt his cock squeezed and enveloped by Will, holding off his own orgasm throughout all of this. "Is he making that sweet little pussy feel good, sweetheart?" Nigel said in a silken tone. "You gonna fucking come for us?"

Abigail squeezed her eyes tight, mouth slack and open. "Uh huh..." She moaned, voice tight and breathless as she tied to answer, nodding her head dazedly. Will could feel she was right on the edge and he beckoned her with fingers and tongue. Her sweetness flooding his senses would be the perfect prelude to the absolutely brutal fucking that Nigel was gearing up to give him. Will knew that all his teasing would pay off in the ruthless and merciless thrusts that Nigel was still denying him, but not for much longer. Abigail clenched around his fingers, her juices pouring from her and coating his fingers as he coaxed her through it, drawing out her pleasure.

Nigel was so transfixed by Abigail's orgasm taking over her, hard by the looks of it, he could almost feel it himself. The pure animal lust her cries ignited in him meant he almost instinctively began to fuck Will in earnest as soon as Abigail tipped over the edge. Nigel pulled Will away from her by his curls as he thrust into him hard and relentless. He was totally fixated on making Will come on his cock, as much for Abigail to watch as for the fact in itself. "Such a fucking good boy, isn't he Abby?" Nigel growled.

Abigail nodded faintly, utterly exhausted as she lay there watching them with eyes half-closed. Will took it so well, eyes hazy and moaning shamelessly as Nigel fucked into him without pause. "Fuck, Daddy...please...oh god...yes..." Will babbled, pleading. His back arched dramatically in a way that probably wasn't comfortable, but that allowed for an angle that Will craved more than anything, even as muscles trembled with exertion, a fine sheen of sweat as he strained to hold the position. 

Nigel shifted a little and grabbed Will around the body, holding him closer with a large hand flat on his belly as he pounded into him. Eventually Nigel let Will drop his arms and fucked him hard and rough, he was so close to his own release and the sounds Will made were only driving him closer. "You gonna be a good little whore for daddy?" Nigel hissed between hard thrusts. "Gonna let your baby girl watch you come on my dick?" He teased.

Will panted harshly even as he nodded, arms keeping him suspended above Abigail's prone figure on the couch. She was just catching her breath as he made eye contact and he could see the fond amusement in her eyes, and the desire in response to his own reactions to Nigel. It was just too much and he shut his eyes, his climax, which had been building for so long, finally crashing down in mighty waves of pleasure. Will cried out, limbs shaking with tension as he came in thick ropes across Abigail's belly, the sight of which only caused him to clench harder around Nigel's cock. 

Abigail's mouth parted in soft little gasp of surprise as Will's semen painted her skin, something none of them had done to her before. It was _obscenely_ dirty and seemed only fitting on this debauched afternoon. She absently dragged her finger through the mess, eyes glinting wickedly, before reaching for the closest piece of clothing - Will's t-shirt - to wipe it off.

Nigel had been waiting for this for what seemed like forever, not wanting to let go until they were done, and Will came so hard on him that he was helpless to hold back any longer. He came hot and long inside Will's ass, curled over his body and moaning with the force of it all, though his eyes stayed on Abigail's until he was spent. Abigail sat up a little as Nigel came, wanting to leave room for them to collapse into a sweaty heap without squishing her. Will dropped to his forearms, before sinking down completely under Nigel's weight, nestled in the vee of Abigail's legs. He pressed chaste little kisses against the skin he could reach, sleepy and disorganized. He liked the feeling of Nigel inside him, and wanted to preserve the moment for as long as possible before he slipped out completely. Abigail ran her hand through Will's damp curls, tenderly smoothing them back from his forehead.

Nigel eventually slid from Will and lay back at the opposite end of the couch from Abigail, Will lying prone where he was between them. Nigel half-smiled at her, still breathing hard with his exertions and she shyly returned his look as she petted absently at Will's hair. "Wow..." She said.

"Wow is fucking right, darling." Nigel reached over and dug his cigarettes and lighter from his jeans pocket and lit one, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke upwards, forgetting himself.

Will chuckled softly, finally feeling sated and lethargic. If Hannibal had managed not to eviscerate Nigel for fucking Abigail, he probably wouldn't kill him for smoking indoors. Comparatively low on the list of transgressions or so Will hoped. He was far too blissed out to want to play mediator between them both. Will stood up, a fullness in his bladder making itself known. He stretched out sore muscles, reaching high above himself, shamelessly putting himself on display. "I'll be back..." He said, leaving the room with only the slightest limp, some parts of him still a little too tender. 

Abigail's eyes were closed, boneless and comfy where she lay against the arm of the couch, although she was getting cold and she draped her arms across her body. Nigel studied her with a fondly appraising smile. "You look tired, gorgeous." He took another drag on his cigarette and gestured it to her in offering. Abigail only shook her head and he snorted a laugh. "Did we wear you out?" he joked and they both smiled, thick as thieves. Nigel finished his smoke in silence, before getting to his feet. He pulled on his underwear and threw her top and panties at her.

She caught them with a giggle and put them on as lazily as she could, not bothering getting up, but then Nigel pulled her to her feet and without warning scooped her up and put her over his shoulder. She squealed, half laughing half protesting. and slapped at his shoulder while he carried her upstairs. "Nigel! Where are you taking me?" She managed to say. "We caaaaan't..." She whined as he unloaded her unceremoniously onto her bed.

"Fucking hell, I know that!" Nigel teased. "I just thought maybe you should sleep." He pushed all her hair back where it had tangled over her face from being upside down. She was far too sweet to be so bad.

Will left the bathroom and heard Abigail giggling in her room, and went to investigate. He found her under the blankets, Nigel curled around her. As they saw him approach, Abigail lifted the other side of the blanket in invitation, beckoning him closer. Will went eagerly, never one to pass up group nap-time. Hannibal was usually too impatient, staying to cuddle only long enough for Will to fall asleep. Will nestled in beside Abigail, draping an arm around her and nuzzling against the top of her head. "That was fun, we should go again sometime..." Will murmured sleepily, a pleased look on his face as he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail has them all whipped at this point...and is using it to try and steer them in a very naughty direction ;)

**Sunday February 23rd**

Abigail was plotting, mind working overtime since yesterday’s events. It was late in the afternoon and Will was at his own house for a while with the dogs. Nigel had wisely decided to finally actually go to visit this sister of his, to remove himself from the situation. Abigail had been sitting in her room for hours, trying to figure out what to say to Hannibal to suggest what she had in mind.

Abigail wanted them all. She could barely process how hot it would be, and the threeways she had had with Will and Hannibal and now with Will and Nigel, only made her want it more. All her daddies focused solely on her pleasure. Oh god, she had even dreamt it last night and woken up so horny, that she had made herself come before she had even properly awoken. 

She was tiring of her music, struggling to pick anything to play next and closed her laptop. She knew Hannibal was preparing dinner as she could hear him pottering about in the kitchen below her room, so she headed downstairs, deciding she was just going to try and persuade him the best way she knew how...

Hannibal looked up when she entered the kitchen, greeting her with a fond little smile as she approached him. "Hello Abigail." He said pleasantly, chopping vegetables for tonight. He didn't stop what he was doing as she approached, rather dipped his head to kiss her cheek as she came to stand next to him. "What is on your mind, darling?" He asked.

Abigail gave a little sigh to try and calm herself down, and fixed her big blue eyes on him. "Ummm, so you know yesterday?" She started, assuming he would know what part of yesterday she meant. "Well I was thinking about...well, maybe we could do it again but with you there..." She blurted out. Abigail was well aware Hannibal knew what she was saying. He had been fairly tolerant after he came home yesterday evening, complaining out loud only of having the smell of smoke on his living room drapes. This wasn’t actually true but it was just his way of being difficult and territorial, they supposed. 

Hannibal's immediate reaction was to bristle slightly. He had come home yesterday and found the house oddly silent, eventually finding all three of them asleep in Abigail's bed in varying states of dress. Hannibal had known instantly, as Will had made allusions to it beforehand and Abigail seemed determined to keep pushing him. He wasn't exactly keen on her suggestion but he wasn't averse either. He was, however, proud of her for asking for what she wanted. It was something that he and Will had always stressed in their relationship and he was pleased that she felt comfortable enough to bring it up with him. "Is there a particular reason this interests you?" He asked instead, raising his eyebrows slightly. He wondered if she truly just wished to see how far she'd be able to push or if indeed it was something more.

Abigail picked up a set of measuring spoons and started playing with them, running them around the ring which held them together and studying then intently. Her cheeks coloured as she entertained the memory of various snapshots of yesterday's debauchery, not sure how to begin to explain. "Well...I mean it was really good...and Will is into it..." Abigail hesitated. "...he says it was hot when you all did it...and maybe you've just...forgotten." She looked up at Hannibal again, almost apologetically. She didn't _mean_ to sound like she was playing them against each other, or that Will had been bitching, it just happened to be that her and Will were into the idea and Hannibal needed some convincing.

Hannibal nodded slowly, acknowledging what Abigail was saying. He'd...have to think about it. He didn't want to tell her no, especially if she already seemed to have Will on her side. He'd be fighting an uphill battle in that case. Not that they wouldn't respect his decisions if he decided that wasn't what he wanted, of course, but he also didn't like seeing either of them disappointed. "It is...not something one easily forgets." He said carefully. After a moment more of contemplation he sighed gently. "I shall...consider it." He allowed, wondering how long he'd be able to procrastinate on giving an actual answer. 

Abigail couldn't help but be desperately intrigued as to what was going on in his mind, what he was remembering. Neither of them, not even Will the other night, had told her anything in great detail about their first night. The look on his face as he said this was one she recognised. She knew this _did_ still pique his interest, even just a little… Abigail stepped closer to him, she could smell the rich and expensive scent of him, feel the warmth of his body and she laid her small hand gently on his bare forearm. "What it was it like...?" She asked barely above a whisper.

Hannibal turned to her with a small smile, willing to indulge her. He found her innocent curiosity to be charming. "It was...intoxicating." He said slowly. "Unbearably so." He recalled to the forefront of his mind the helpless way Will had looked, impaled on Nigel's cock but still beckoning him closer. "It is a look that our dear Will wears remarkably well." He said with a smirk. 

Abigail knew exactly which look Hannibal meant, she was perceptive enough without him explaining, not to mention she had witnessed their sexual dynamic many times now. There were two sides to Will that she found equally hot, and apparently so did Hannibal. "You mean the one where he begs you?" She pressed him, running her fingers through the hair on his arm, still a little tentative. She didn't usually talk this candidly with Hannibal, only Will. "Is that what happened?" She said. Her heart was pounding with anticipation that he might open up like this. The idea was exciting even in itself.

Hannibal paused what he was doing, watching the hand on his arm, and after a brief moment of consideration, set aside the chopping and wiped his hands on a towel. He turned to Abigail, an inscrutable look in his eyes. "Yes." He agreed. "Will was aroused, that much was obvious, but he was also embarrassed, ashamed for enjoying his humiliation." Hannibal murmured softly. "He was unaware that I had been invited but he performed so beautifully regardless. He begged me, yes. Repeatedly. What was I to do but give in?" He asked, voice soft and contemplative. 

Abigail was instinctively emboldened by this response. She knew he was playing her game and having any moment of hold over someone like Hannibal was a rare and tantalising prospect...maybe she could twist him to her advantage. Abigail looked at him from under dark lashes. "You like _me_ like that too..." She swallowed. "Don't you, Daddy?" She sucked her lip into her mouth.

Hannibal's eyes sparkled, crinkling at the corners as he smiled fondly at her. A hand rose to cup her cheek. "Sweet girl..." He whispered, thumb running over her lower lip. "You are far cleverer than most would give you credit for." He said, leaning forward to press a proud kiss to her forehead, before pulling away completely and turning back to his chopping as if he'd never been interrupted.

Abigail was confused but also incensed. Just when she thought she was getting somewhere… Goddamn, Will made cajoling him look so easy. Perhaps that was it. Her being sweet and playful did it for Will, even for Nigel, but Hannibal was a little different. She thought about the exact words he had used to describe Will, and about Friday's little escaped by the fire… Abigail placed her hand back on his wrist and gripped it tight enough to both prevent his work and get his attention. "I know, Daddy..." She stared solemnly up at him and moved his hand so she could slip between him and the counter. "...and I know what you like. You _must_ have thought about it before..." She said, feigning the innocence they both enjoyed playing with.

Hannibal had to admit he was impressed and more than a little pleased. To see Abigail taking what she knew and realizing not everyone is manipulated the same way, then applying it to the situation. He couldn't be prouder and decided she deserved a reward for her efforts. He pushed the cutting board back again and this time lifted Abigail onto the counter, standing between her spread legs with his hands gripping high along her thighs, pulling her flush against his body. He nosed along the side of her face, taking in her scent. "You do know very well what I like..." He agreed. His words a whisper along her skin. "But you should be careful what you ask for, my sweet, darling girl...you may receive it one day." He warned, dipping his head to kiss her neck and suck a bruise into her skin, pulling back when he was satisfied with it.

This was exhilarating, to have sought such a reaction from Hannibal and got it in spades. Yes, there were times when she asked for sex and was never denied but this was just a request for something else, another time and look what she had done to him. Abigail's pulse quickened and she let out a soft little moan when he nibbled at her, the ridge of his pants zip pressing between her legs. It made her bold. "You like me at your mercy, you like Will that way too." She said, voice a little tremulous as she fisted her hands into the sides of his shirt. "That's what I want...to be fucked by all of you." She said it out loud for the first time.

Hannibal made a low sound, not unlike a growl, against her throat at the confession. He held Abigail against him as he kissed and sucked at her neck like he wanted to devour her. He pulled back just enough to say, "You shall be the death of me, dear one." Before returning to her neck, his hands drifting beneath her shirt, gripping her waist with hot palms. 

Abigail melted into Hannibal's touch, wrapping her legs around him as he traced kisses down to her collarbone, stopping only to peel her top off and drop it. She arched her spine and dropped her head back as she made eager little sounds and gripped at his hair. Compliant but wanton, like he owned her, that was their thing wasn’t it?. This was why she enjoyed sex with them all individually too, because they were all so different in this area while so similar in others. Abigail hadn't forgotten her purpose here, though. "I don't want _that_ , Daddy..." She giggled. "I want you all to ruin _me_ instead...wouldn't you like that?" She asked sweetly in his ear, his agreeable little girl today in order to get her way.

Abigail was wonderfully transparent, but Hannibal didn't mind, it was endearing how persistent she was. Not unlike Will. Perhaps it would not be so bad to give in to her about this. She certainly was right, it would be unbelievably arousing, and he was hard already just thinking about it. The thought of sharing _both_ of them with Nigel rankled a little, but he couldn't deny that the payoff last time had been more than worth it. "Mmmm... baby girl, you want to be stuffed full, is that it? Are you not content with me?" He asked, teasing her. He unhooked her bra so he could suckle at her nipples, already tight with arousal. "Have I been neglecting your needs? Perhaps I thought Will and I were enough to satisfy you, but now I see the truth. You are, truly, _insatiable_." He murmured reverently. "Whatever have we done with you?" He wondered, grinding their hips together. 

Abigail gasped at his assessment of her as much as the fact he suddenly picked her up and carried her through to the dining room, placing her on the table and resuming his kisses down her body. He lay her back and she tried to formulate a reasonable response as he swiftly undid her jeans and tugged them off before kissing his way along her thighs. "Of course you satisfy me, Daddy." Abigail purred. "You _know_ you do...I just...mmmm...I like..." She trailed off, unable to concentrate on this train of thought when he was so close to her panties and simply hopeful that, since it was Hannibal, he might just know what she meant.

"I know you do, yes." Hannibal agreed, rubbing her firmly through her panties and watching Abigail squirm. He always did love how she looked on his dining table, a veritable feast for his senses. "A new horizon of experiences are available to you and you want them all." He commented, ducking his head to tongue and suck the moisture seeping through her panties, humming with pleasure at her taste. "Fortunately for you, I seem predisposed to indulge you." He said, his tone of voice implying that if he agreed, it would be his own decision to do so, rather than blatant manipulation on her part. Appearances were important after all. With that decided, Hannibal slowly peeled her damp panties down her legs, pulled her closer to the edge of the table and sat down in his chair. Reclined on his table like that she looked gloriously debauched, and Hannibal intended to fully take advantage of the situation. Dinner might be a bit late but it would be entirely worth it. 

Abigail's senses were fizzing, the dark wood of the table cool against her creamy, naked skin. Hannibal fully clothed before her with his shirt sleeves pushed up and still in his apron, as though she were a delicacy he was preparing, was unbelievably hot. He grazed his tongue once, twice over her soaking entrance and she writhed beneath him. "Yes...ohh...I want all of you...all of it..." She babbled as he began to lick her properly.

Hannibal obliged, tonguing at her dripping wet folds, collecting every drop of moisture that seeped from her. His hands kept her firmly spread for him, stilling the desperate little motions she made, desperate for his attentions. "Oh Daddy, Daddy..." she moaned, head tossed back and hands curling against the table as she scrambled for purchase. Hannibal couldn't decide whether he'd rather fuck her or see her come apart on his tongue just like this. 

Abigail pushed a hand into her hair, splayed out around her, totally Hannibal's to do with what he would. His warm, strong hands holding her legs apart only made her more aroused, knowing he was essentially holding her down, that she couldn't escape being made to come if that was his desire. Abigail was breathing harshly by the time he slid his two fingers inside her, forcing a cry out of her that she barely registered came from her lips. She was going to get her orgasm quick and dirty today, a demonstration of his skill. It was overwhelming, how effortlessly he managed to spike her pleasure with just a flick of his tongue and a curl of his fingers. Hannibal was unbearably smug about the way he was able to coax the sweetest sounds from her lips, as effortlessly as he played his harpsichord.

Abigail could feel her pleasure mounting, a cresting wave that was just out of reach. Her spine curled as Hannibal sucked on her clit, her back arching off the table and her mouth open in a silent scream. Hannibal showed no mercy as he dragged her pleasure from her, relentless in his assault on her overstimulated flesh. He pushed as far as he dared, feeling the inside of her tremble just as much as her legs with her building orgasm before he stopped abruptly to speak, still fingering her expertly to keep her suspended right at the edge of her release. "Ah ah ah....not until I say so, baby girl. If you truly want us all to take you..." He teased her, his fingers tormenting and frustrating her all at once. "You have to show me how much of a good girl you can be for your Daddy..." Hannibal lowered his mouth to her again and lapped at her clit.

Abigail thought she might cry, or scream, or maybe pass out from the throbbing sensation of it being so good but not being allowed to surrender to it. She tried to breathe deeper but she could feel herself falling. "Oh fuck....it's too good, Daddy, _please_ let me come..." She moaned frantically. It was only seconds he let her panic, but it felt like forever before he responded.

"Come for me, Abigail." He demanded and she was so close, his expert fingers were all it took. Abigail moaned brokenly, tightening as he continued to work them inside of her as she came. He began to lick at her again until it was too much, and then he withdrew his fingers and cleaned her off with his tongue before sucking them into his mouth with his own appreciative moans of pleasure. "Delicious as always, sweet girl." He praised. "I believe we can come to an agreement. Good girls deserve rewards after all." He said with a wink. Abigail hardly had the brainpower to process his words at that moment, just nodding distractedly as she tried to catch her breath. How was it that even when she got what she wanted, it still somehow felt that Hannibal had won?

Hannibal rose from his seat and pulled her to sit up, taking her face in his hands and kissing her fairly chastely, really only doing so for the sinful notion of letting her taste herself on his tongue. She clung to his shirt and licked into his mouth, but he pulled back. "I really have to go back to preparing dinner, Abigail." He curled his mouth into that maddening half-smile, but she could hardly complain given that it was him who was forgoing his own satisfaction. There were plenty of times when things like this were all that transpired between the three of them.

He left her in order to return to the kitchen and she started to put her panties and jeans back on. She was buttoning them when he reappeared with her top and bra, and a filthy smirk on his face. Abigail took them without a word, only an equally naughty little smile. She knew that as much as he may have been mad at Nigel for doing the same, Hannibal actually quite enjoyed making use of the rest of the house, even his precious kitchen...

*

Later that night, Abigail went off in search of Nigel. She wanted to tell him the good news that Hannibal had all but agreed to the foursome, and she also kind of hoped he'd be up for fucking her. Will had come back to the house for dinner and to stay the night, and Abigail figured Hannibal was still downstairs with him as she padded across the hallway in her bare feet. Knocking softly on the door to Nigel’s bedroom, she let herself in without waiting for an answer. After all, at this point, what was the worst she could possibly walk in on? 

She entered the room and saw Nigel was draped along the seat at the large window, which was open a bit while he smoked, giving the air in the room a bite. He was in black boxer briefs and a white sleeveless top and Abigail took in the image of him like a jolt in her belly. "Well come in, gorgeous." Nigel sucked his lip and appraised her. She was deliberately wearing her least childish looking pyjamas - baby blue silk pants and tank top - and his expression made her pulse skip. Abigail closed the door behind her, not noticing that it didn't click shut all the way as she made her way to Nigel's bed. She climbed onto it and stretched out comfortably against the sheets, lying on her belly, chin cupped in her hand. She watched Nigel for a few moments, admiring the curl of his lips around the cigarette, his well-defined biceps and forearms.

"So." She started, trying to remember why she'd come in the first place as he looked at her like that. "I talked to Hannibal, told him how much I'd really like the three of you to fuck me...and he...basically agreed. After some convincing." She said with a wry smirk. "It's been a productive day, I think." She grinned. 

Nigel attempted to exhale smoke while laughing softly at this excited debriefing. Abigail looked horrifically, wickedly, innocent-but-not right now. Her face, newly washed clean of make up, and the pale satin that clung to her young body said virgin; but her tales of spending her day fooling around with her father figure and casually organising an orgy said otherwise. A fleeting, possessive, idea of taking her away and keeping her in his bed forever, to fuck as he pleased, flashed briefly in Nigel’s mind. Making her scream for him every night... He thought wistfully of a time when Will was the worst fucking temptation he had to cope with, and smiled as he stubbed out his cigarette. He was definitely game tonight if she was.

Nigel considered her for a second, the curve of her breast clearly visible, almost to her nipple, down her top when she lay like that. Was she more of a nice girl just playing at being bad for thrills; or a naughty girl feigning naivety to taunt them all? In this house, fuck knows. He wondered if it was more fun not knowing how much of her demeanour was just for show or if actually he would love to find out, to know her. Nigel finally spoke. "Well aren't you just a perfectly efficient little cockslut?" He levelled his fiery, amber eyes at her and got up, closing the window and strolling unhurriedly towards the bed. "Any particular reason you wanted to tell me this right now, gorgeous?" He asked quietly.

Abigail raised her eyebrows high, "Hmm...a reason? Nope..." She said, feigning innocence. "I just thought I'd come see how you're doing...let you know the good news..." She bit her lip, looking up at him with eyes that betrayed how much she wanted him at the moment. "Why? Did you have something in mind?" She ventured, hoping he'd bring it up first. Sure, she was used to going to Will and Hannibal for sex basically whenever, with Nigel she felt a little hesitation, just because he was their guest and one probably shouldn't bother guests with solicitations for sex. At least certainly not with any kind of regularity, but then, the look on Nigel's face said maybe he wouldn't mind constant solicitations. He _had_ been with Will first, after all. She flipped onto her back, the sheets smelled deliciously of Nigel, and she stretched her hands above her head, letting her shirt ride up. Her nipples stood out in stark relief against the thin fabric, pebbled and hard as they were. 

Nigel slowly lifted one knee onto the bed next to her and gently stroked his fingers over the exposed strip of skin at her belly, gazing down at her with a smile. She stared back at him with wide eyes asking her silent question, in stark contrast to the open invitation of her position... Good girl playing at being bad, he decided. Capable of both, probably, but this way felt simultaneously dirtier and somehow made her more endearing.

"Well I'm doing good, sweetheart." He said in a low voice. "I _was_ going to sleep but seeing you laying there like that, I've got something else in mind..." He splayed his big hand over her belly , running it up over her nipple through the silky fabric. Abigail's mouth fell open and Nigel was astounded how much he was suddenly overcome with the desire to fuck her. He lowered his mouth to suck on her other hard little nub through her top, loving how she squirmed into his touch. "Fucking cold in here..." He smirked obscenely up at her.

"Maybe you should warm me up, then..." She suggested with a filthy smirk. As it was, Nigel's hot mouth was doing that quite nicely, the way that he teased and sucked on her nipple. She ran a hand through his hair, always far silkier than it looked, and just lay back to let him lavish his attention on her. It made her feel cared for and cherished, even. She hooked a leg around his hips, pulling him down to her so she could feel the heat and weight of his body atop hers. "What do you want to do to me, daddy?" She asked playfully, letting his hands roam across her body as he felt like it, and enjoying whatever he might give her.

Nigel pressed his hips into her, testing her reaction and savouring the noise she made as she arched her back. He watched her face, her mouth opening in silent gasps as he ground against her clit through her thin pyjama pants. "I think I want to fuck you senseless, darling." Nigel licked his lip and quickly rucked her top up, fingers brushing her pale skin as he did so. He pulled back to take it from her and threw it across the room. "You didn't want me to tease you this time did you?" He said sarcastically.

Abigail smiled, unashamed. "No, I'm totally fine with being fucked senseless!" She agreed with a giggle, arching her body against his. "I'm so wet already...watching you smoke is pretty damn hot." She confessed, showing her age a little, not that she thought Nigel would mind. She slipped her hands up his thin shirt, savoring the toned muscles beneath her fingertips. Fuck, he was too beautiful, it just wasn't fair. They all were, and she still couldn't believe sometimes that they actually played with her like this, that all she had to do was ask, and they'd often seek her out themselves. It gave her a smug sense of validation she never thought she'd crave, but enjoyed nonetheless. 

Nigel chuckled darkly at her impression of his bad habit. "It's not..." He assured her with quirk of his eyebrow. "...but you fucking are." He winked before claiming her mouth in a heated kiss, although he was sure she could probably taste the smoke regardless. It was true though, she was beautiful. Not to mention filthy, her fingers grasping insistently at his body as she moaned into his mouth. When he could stand it no longer he sat back on his haunches, yanked his shirt off and made to peel her pants down too.

Abigail raised her hips to help, smirking as she lay on his bed completely bare for him. His eyes roamed over her, and she felt each look like a caress. She propped herself up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow, leering at Nigel without any trace of remorse. He was incredible to look at and admire. Abigail had no clue what she'd done to get this lucky but she wasn't about to question it. "C'mon, daddy..." she beckoned in a sultry voice. "I want your cock..." spreading her legs in invitation, as if where exactly she wanted his cock was somehow unclear. 

Nigel growled a little at the sight of her asking to be fucked like this, and he quickly shed his own  
underwear before crawling back on top of her like a predator. In one deft action he had lined his cock up with her dripping wet hole and was pressing it inside her. Her sweet, shocked moan and her face as she was suddenly filled should have been illegal. "Fuck, you feel good...so tight...is this what you wanted, hmm?" Nigel purred close to her lips. "Not had enough cock today?" He teased, referring to the allusions she made to her methods of persuading Hannibal.

Abigail moaned loudly, fingers digging into Nigel's back as she took what he gave her. "Mmm, no daddy...never enough..." She insisted, squeezing tight around him like a vice. She felt sometimes, especially when she was being fucked so good, so perfectly, that she'd be content to lie abed all day and be pleasured continuously. Rationally, she knew eventually she'd tire of it as pleasure turned to pain, but it was hot to think about. Just like it was hot to think about the orgy she'd managed to convince Hannibal of. She couldn't wait to see them all together, all of their attention on her needs. Abigail arched into Nigel's grip, pulling his neck down for a kiss, one that quickly became deep and filthy. Nigel kissed like he fucked, and Abigail couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks as she imagined what she must look like, spread out beneath him for the taking. 

"Filthy little girl...you can't get enough can you?" Nigel whispered. He pressed Abigail's hands above her head in one of his and pulled back from her lips to watch her as he fucked her, soft and submissive. Her body was so small under him, jerked by every hard thrust and writhing desperately.

She needed more and he knew just what she might like. He freed her hands, pulling one down and sucking her delicate fingertips for a moment as he plunged his cock relentlessly into her, before placing it between them, hoping she'd take the hint. "Touch yourself, sweetheart." He said hoarsely and she bit her lip. "I want you to make yourself come on my cock..." He explained in a filthy voice. "I want to feel it...wanna hear you fucking scream." He growled in her ear. After all, he did promise to fuck her senseless…

Abigail did as she was told, rubbing her clit in tight little circles, gasping as she knew Nigel was watching every change in her expression. This was the kind of performative expression that Will usually favored, but she could see why he liked it so much. It was a special kind of thrill to have Nigel watching her touch herself, getting off on his cock and her fingers. "Oh yes, right there, daddy... I'm so close..." She whimpered, tensing up as she drew closer to her orgasm and her fingers stilled, wanting to drag it out just a little longer and feel how good he felt inside her, thick and splitting her open as he hit her sweet spot over and over.

Nigel fucked her harder, faster, feeling her lose the ability to touch herself as she tightened around him. "Yesss...fucking come for me!" He hissed, his own orgasm threatening to overwhelm him at the sensation. Abigail was right on the edge when her fingers stopped but he was going to fuck it right out of her. She was powerless but to come in long, hard waves of ecstasy that seemed to radiate through her from his cock, the loud, animal cry she made feeling far away. Abigail didn't know which way was up as he continued to fuck her for a few moments before spilling himself into her, she was so dizzy with orgasmic relief…

*

Hannibal froze, in full stealth mode so they wouldn't notice, but fully able to see the source of the sounds he heard in the sliver of bedroom light. His baby girl. Sprawled beneath Nigel, hand on her clit, as he quite audibly ruined her. There had been a flash of jealousy when he had been distracted from his task of getting a sweater for Will who was downstairs and chilly, crept towards the cracked door and saw the image before him. It fizzled almost instantly into arousal as he listened to her getting closer, saw the way Nigel treated her...focused on her pleasure and not really as he expected. Hannibal was instantly hard. After all, he was used to getting off on watching Will fuck her and she was exquisite in her ecstasy. Using all the self control he had, he managed not to make a sound when he heard her come. He was not about to stand here and masturbate, so he slunk off to the bathroom, not quite sure how to explain this one to Will.

Once in the bathroom, Hannibal looked at himself critically in the mirror, eyes black with need. Will would surely start to wonder what was taking him so long, and Hannibal had lost track of time while he was watching them, so he wasn't even sure how long he had before Will would come looking for him. There was no way his erection was going to go away on its own and he couldn't imagine going back downstairs and explaining why he was so desperately aroused. The only option was to make himself come quickly, before Will noticed and hurry back to him with some kind of excuse.

He set Will's sweater on the counter and stood over the toilet. No need to make a mess, after all. He started with quick, efficient motions, just enough to drive him to the edge quickly, not wanting to draw it out longer than necessary. He leaned on his other hand, fisted in Will's sweater absently, an unconscious gesture perhaps.

"Didn't know outerwear was what did it for you." Will's teasing voice came from the doorway where he leaned against the doorjamb casually. "And here I thought you hated my sweaters for being old and lumpy, but now... now I know the truth." He said with a conspiratorial wink.

"Will..." Hannibal started, mouth dropping open in shock as he whipped around, hand still on his cock, which was now leaking onto the tile. So much for not making a mess...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE SO SORRY!
> 
> For the delay not the sin. The TWO separate scenes of sin is our offering to you all for waiting...
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> PLEASE READ THE END NOTES - THIS IS NOT FINISHED I PROMISE!

Will took a few casual steps towards Hannibal with a sly smile. "So...you gonna tell me what's got you like this?" He asked with an arch eyebrow raised. "Is it Abby?" Will watched his own fingers work on the buttons of Hannibal's shirt, which he had already started to undo. When Hannibal didn't immediately answer he flicked his big blue eyes back up to his, thinking it unusual to find him so ruffled.

"She was..." Hannibal was breathing a little harder than normal. "They were having sex, Nigel and Abigail, and I heard them." He tried to brush it off but Will's face suggested he was having none of it.

"Heard? That all?" Will teased gently. "We all hear plenty in this house..."

"Her door was open and I may have...caught a glimpse." Hannibal ventured and helped Will remove his shirt. "I was...not prepared for how much it would affect me." He studied Will's pretty lips as he continued, a little ashamed and a lot aroused.

Will licked his lips in thought as he considered Hannibal's words. "Just a glimpse got you this hard?" He asked, boldly running a hand over Hannibal's exposed cock. "I think you're lying to me..." He smirked. "I think you watched the whole thing, I think you waited to watch her come, didn't you?" Will noted Hannibal's pupils dilate at the accusation. "How did she look? Our baby girl getting _fucked_ by Nigel? Sounds like he did a good job, worked her just right." He purred, eyes glinting at the look on Hannibal’s face.

Hannibal inhaled shakily as Will palmed over his erection before he snapped, ripping the t-shirt from the younger man’s body before grabbing his face with both hands. He captured Will’s smart mouth in a hungry kiss, moaning softly as Will returned his hand and continued to stroke him. "Oh god, you're so right." Hannibal admitted between the pressing of lips. "I saw her come...he made her touch herself." He whispered against Will's mouth.

Will hummed playfully into the kiss, walking Hannibal backwards out of the bathroom and onto the bed. "Show me." He directed, pressing Hannibal's chest back towards the mattress. "Go on, stroke your cock for me, I want to see you get off on the memory of her like that, rubbing her clit like a good girl while Nigel pounded into her." Will goaded, taking his hand off of Hannibal entirely and backing away to observe. 

Hannibal's eyes seared into Will's but he didn't argue, one hand wrapping around his throbbing cock and the other stretched up and pillowed under his head. Occasionally Will liked to assert his dominance, and it made Hannibal even more impossibly aroused to see his expression as he made Hannibal perform for him, a role reversal of sorts. "She looked so utterly wanton...so desperate to come...and the sounds she makes..." Hannibal groaned softly as he worked himself.

Will sat himself at the foot of the bed, languidly palming over his own cock as he watched. "Yeah?" He pressed. "Bet you wanted to just walk in there and fuck her in his place, didn't you?" Will asked. "Fuck her when she's already full of Nigel's come?" Will grinned wickedly, honestly more turned on by the way Hannibal looked like this than he was at what happened between Abigail and Nigel. He freed his erection and began to mirror Hannibal’s movements.

Hannibal pumped his hand faster, breathing harshly and he knew Will liked to see him coming undone like this, a more animalistic side of his usually prim demeanour. "I admit..." He said hoarsely. "...in that moment I would not have minded sharing her..." Hannibal thought again about the foursome that Abigail and Will were both clearly trying to wrangle him into. He thought about sharing Will again, about watching them ruin his little girl... Somehow, in this state, it only made him harder. 

Will's free hand gripped Hannibal's ankle, snapping his attention back to Will. "I want you to come for me, Hannibal. I want to see you make a mess of yourself." He murmured heatedly, eyes boring into Hannibal's. Will could feel his own climax not far off, but he wanted to witness Hannibal coming apart first. It was so base and unlike Hannibal to do this, jerk off for Will's pleasure, especially considering Will was the one with the exhibitionist streak. Will thought he looked ethereal, some otherworldly being of pleasure. Reclined against the pillows, displayed for him, Will could understand why Hannibal saw him as a piece of art if he looked even half as good as Hannibal did when sprawled beneath him. 

Hannibal was _almost_ shocked by Will's sentiment, so unaccustomed to being the one who was being systematically taken apart. Not that he disliked it - he was so close - just that was the natural dynamic they had fallen into. He stroked himself furiously, his orgasm building as he focused entirely on how aroused he was, Will telling him to come when usually it was the other way around…

"Oh fuck, cher, look at you..." Will whispered reverently, as Hannibal's whole body tensed and spurted ropes of come on his own chest and belly. Will's hands had stilled, his own erection forgotten as he moved over Hannibal, stroking over trembling thighs and running his hands up Hannibal's sides until he hovered over him and dipped his head for a kiss. Hannibal milked the last few drops from himself, and yielded beautifully to Will's tongue and lips. Will marvelled at how sated and pliant he was like this. 

They kissed for a few moments before Hannibal recovered himself a little, enough to put his cock back in his boxers, pants still loose round his hips. He gently pushed Will off him and onto his back, crawling like a big cat down his body with that warm and filthy look in his eyes, thoroughly enjoying not telling Will what he was doing. Hannibal tugged Will's pants and underwear right down and off and moved back to quickly plunge his mouth down over Will's cock before he could even speak.

A shocked little laugh burst out of Will, not having anticipated Hannibal's actions. Still, he was hardly one to complain, and the sound turned to moans of pleasure as Hannibal knew just how to suck him and make him writhe in pleasure. Will tipped his head back and ran fingers through Hannibal's hair. "Fuck yesss...just like that..." He hissed, opening his eyes to watch Hannibal's head bob between his legs, a spasm of arousal curling in his belly at the sight.

Hannibal hummed a smirk around Will's dick, which only made his hips twitch again, pleased at how easily he could reduce him to this. For all Will liked to play at being in charge, he was powerless to Hannibal's ministrations. He wrapped a hand around the base to stroke him while he alternated between devouring the head and sucking him deep. He could feel Will growing harder and his balls drawing close to his body, and moaned his encouragement for Will to come down his throat.

It didn't take long, Will having been so close to the edge for so long, and the vibrations of Hannibal moaning around his cock was all the encouragement he needed to spill, coming in hot pulses down his throat, crying out until he was hoarse. Hannibal sucked him through his orgasm, leaving him a shuddering, over sensitive mess. If this was a game, Hannibal always won but Will didn't mind. If this was what losing felt like, he'd take it. Hannibal swallowed everything and licked Will's cock clean, before making his way up the bed to lean against the headboard. "Well..." He stated with a small smile as Will joined him. "I think it's safe to say that yes, you and Abigail have successfully conditioned me to enjoy group sex. Nigel too I suppose." He chuckled fondly and rolled his eyes.

Will blushed lightly, affecting an innocent expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said airily, refusing to acknowledge any accusations of manipulations he might have been party to. The look on Hannibal's face told Will exactly how much he wasn't buying his claims of ignorance. It was true, there wasn't an innocent bone left in his body. "Although speaking of group sex and your newly discovered penchant for watching." Will started, grinning deviously, "I've uhh...got an idea..."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, tracing his fingers absently over Will's. He had a fair idea what was probably coming and he knew days ago that he was going to give in eventually. He couldn't deny either of them and when they teamed up like this what was he supposed to do? "I'm sure you do..." He sucked his lip between his teeth and studied Will's mischievous look.

Will gazed up at Hannibal’s indulgent face, and encouraged by what he found there, decided to continue. "What if you watched me, like you watched Abigail? And then fucked me afterwards?" He asked, knowing Hannibal probably wouldn't expect that particular request, not when he assumed Will would be lobbying for Abigail's agenda. Truth was, she had that covered already and Will was suitably impressed. While he was looking forward to her plans, he also had some of his own. 

Hannibal twisted his lips in contemplation, picturing it in his mind. It was true that when he had entered Will's house all those months ago and found him impaled on Nigel's cock, despite everything he had felt mostly desire at the sight of Will like that. He was rarely, if ever, remotely jealous of Will and _Abigail_ when he watched. Hannibal felt like maybe this was his own becoming, his trial by fire in overcoming his jealousy, and he nodded slowly. "I think..." He leaned in to take Will's face gently in his hand and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "...I think I might be amenable to such debauchery now." Hannibal winked.

"Good." Will said, an impish smile on his face, anticipation already building for something so erotic.

Nigel, on the other hand, agreed readily when asked, and Will was pleased everything was coming together, pun intended.

 

**Wednesday February 26th**

 

The night they'd agreed on, after dinner, Will and Nigel went upstairs, leaving Hannibal to clean the kitchen thoroughly as he did every night. Abigail noticed something going on, and while she wondered what filth they were going to get up to, she also understood there would have to be a deliberate reason she hadn't been told or invited. That was fine, she was sure she'd get the full story out of Will later. He wasn't so difficult to manipulate, if only because telling her would feed his own exhibitionist tendencies, and she smiled knowingly to herself.

Will led Nigel into the bedroom he shared with Hannibal and left the door open just a crack, in case Hannibal wanted to view it as a taste of the forbidden before coming inside properly to watch and hopefully to join. One of Hannibal's armchairs that usually faced the fireplace was turned towards the bed, and just seeing it made Will's heart race, even if it was still empty. It was full of sinful nostalgia and promise.

Nigel noted the chair and thought about the fun he could have, teasing Will and pushing Hannibal's buttons. The Doctor needed to loosen the fuck up and remember the last time they did this, and hopefully he would tonight. Nigel wasn't quite sure what Will and Hannibal wanted to actually do in this scenario so he simply seized the bull by the horns, pouncing at Will as soon as they got near the bed and slowly tugging at his t-shirt. "So what you got in mind, gorgeous?" He looked down into Will's pretty eyes, that familiar look in them bringing back memories that were making his cock harden already. "Want to ride me? Want me to treat you rough? Want me to drive you fucking crazy first?" Nigel growled as yanked Will’s top off and slid his hands to touch his bare skin, feeling him shiver at the touch.

Will grinned excitedly, kissing Nigel briefly before nipping at his lower lip. "I want you to fuck me...rough and dirty...want you to make me scream." He requested, knowing that he wanted to feel overwhelmed by them both, albeit in different ways. He wanted Hannibal to watch as Nigel used him, the cool appraisal in his eyes as Nigel drove him to the brink of insanity. Will had no illusions about how this would affect Hannibal and he couldn't wait to see how he reacted. He had agreed after all, finally admitting that it was hot as hell, and Will was more than ready to see where it'd take them. 

Nigel's amber eyes flashed like fire as he shoved Will's shirt from his shoulders, before grabbing a handful of his curls to yank his head. He nibbled slow, maddening kisses into Will's neck and felt the young man's body surrendering to him, obedient and painfully aroused. Nigel's cock pressed tight against his jeans, reminding him how badly he wanted to push him over the bed and take him, turn him into the pleading mess he had grown so fond of last year, but he knew Will was putting on a show here, mirroring past events to trigger some kinky shit.

There was an endgame to this plan of Will's, Nigel knew that much, so he would help do whatever it took to get Hannibal out of that chair and into the bed. Nigel was up for anything, he was more than up for fucking Will, and if it meant they all got to gang bang that naughty little girl because of it then he would fucking swallow his possessiveness tonight.

Will moaned, happy to accept Nigel's confident touch. He started to work on the buttons of Nigel's shirt, eager to feel his skin upon his. Will wanted them to present a specific picture for when Hannibal walked in to find them together. Something illicit and debauched. Will wanted Hannibal hopelessly aroused, enough for him to want to touch himself at the image of them together, out of control and suggestible just like before. "C'mon Nigel..." Will goaded, "I want you..." He said, mouthing at Nigel's neck and jaw suggestively. 

Nigel helped Will take his shirt from him before he leaned close to his ear and bit down on it a little. "I want you naked and on your fucking hands and knees then..." Nigel growled, letting him go and unbuckling his belt with purpose as he watched Will start to do as he commanded. "You got that plug in your ass, don't you gorgeous?" Nigel asked eagerly. 

Will nodded, smiling slyly as he started to remove the rest of his clothes with haste, tossing them on the floor in a way he knew would irritate Hannibal. He wasted no time in clambering on top of the bed, getting into the position that Nigel had requested, turning his head to look over his shoulder in expectant invitation.

Nigel raked his eyes over Will's inviting form, kicking off his pants. He wasn't going to have to wait to plunge his cock inside him, although he was spoiled for choice with what to do with him first. "I like you doing what I say, you know that? Look at you...you're fucking desperate for my dick." Nigel ran his hand down Will's flank, before pressing on the shiny black plug a little, tormenting him. "Maybe you're just desperate for him to _see_ you full of my dick again...fucking filthy boy." He chuckled with a slap to Will's ass.

"Fuck..." Will moaned at the sting and the jolt through the plug, "Yesss...yes I am." He agreed readily, head dropping between his arms, almost overwhelmed just with the anticipation of the events that his mind imagined, the scenarios it construed. Now that he had a better handle on it, Will wanted to provoke Hannibal's jealousy just a bit, just enough to be used like he was craving tonight. 

Nigel showed no mercy as he wiggled the plug inside Will, humming low in appreciation of the way the young man responded as he teased him. He climbed onto the bed near his head, enjoying the whimper of frustration from Will as he left him knelt there, and stretched himself out on what was obviously Hannibal's side of the bed. "I think you should get my cock nice and wet with that pretty mouth first." He purred, petting and tugging at Will's curls.

Will moaned at the stab of arousal that settled low in his belly as he leaned over Nigel's lap. He nosed at the base of his cock, little kitten licks as he teased Nigel the same way he felt Nigel was teasing him. However, soon the urge to have Nigel inside of him in any way possible grew too strong to continue the charade, and Will sucked his cock down in one fluid movement, taking him deep into his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks on the upstroke. Will bobbed his head eagerly, a hand gripping the base of Nigel's cock as he fucked his own mouth with it.

Nigel's head dropped back on the pillow, never not amazed by how good Will was at this. He gripped his hair and groaned as the younger man worked his length hungrily, but eventually he could stand no more and gently pushed Will's mouth away. Nigel held his face to keep Will looking up at him, lips pink and beautifully swollen, and looked down at him. "What do think would piss your Daddy off more, gorgeous?" He huffed a low laugh, "If I bend you over this bed and take you, or if you ride my dick like the filthy slut you are?" Nigel's amber eyes flashed with lust, the idea of both appealing to him so strongly.

Will dropped his eyes, he had to give it some serious thought, lips parted as he panted softly out of breath. "Mmm, bend me over and take me hard." He said after a moment. "Let him see how you arrange me to your liking, manhandle me like a toy..." He murmured, pressing the heel of his hand into Nigel’s thigh imploringly. Just the thought of it made Will desperate and needy. 

Nigel wasted no time at all, sliding off the bed and pulling at Will's hip to move him closer to the edge. He complied quickly and Nigel bit his lip, unceremoniously slipping the plug from Will's ass quickly in his need to be inside him. He lubed his cock with the bottle on the nightstand and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Hands flat on the bed, sweetheart..." Nigel pressed Will's shoulder down to the bedsheets, so his loosened hole was perfectly presented to him. "...you'll take what I give you like a good boy." He growled and began to push himself slowly into Will…

*

Hannibal leaned his fingertips on the spotless counter, arms spread, and pondered when he should go and ‘interrupt’ the twisted scenario upstairs. It was now or never really.

Abigail was in the living room and he went in to say goodnight, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "See you in the morning, my love." He said, so she was clear that they didn't want to be disturbed. Hannibal was still only teetering over the idea of _that_.

"Night, Daddy." Abigail pursed her lips, knowing for sure now that they were up to something fucked up. She went to find a long movie from their extensive collection - she would have to distract herself from her frustrated curiosity until she could beg the juicy details out of Will...or Nigel.

Hannibal headed for the bedroom feeling the way he often did on the way to a kill, though he was well aware he would never hear the end of it if he succumbed to _that_ particular urge. He saw the door cracked and couldn't deny the force of his desire to see what lay behind…

*

Will's hands were fisted in the sheets, head buried face down on the bed as he tried to muffle his moans, not that it really worked. Will threw his head back as Nigel hit his prostate at a particularly delicious angle and cried out, eyes screwed shut and breath coming in fevered pants. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, almost as if he could feel an additional gaze on him like a physical caress. He knew Hannibal was watching now but he didn't turn towards the door, allowing the illusion of unwanted voyeurism to continue. Will clenched down involuntarily around Nigel's cock as he imagined what Hannibal might be thinking as he saw him like this, being pounded hard like a plaything. 

Nigel sensed Hannibal’s presence too and his lips curled into a snarl. He hadn't grown to be feared in the underworld of Bucharest without knowing when he was being watched. He didn't immediately look up from watching his own dick moving in and out of Will, sandy hair falling in his eyes. He remembered what the doctor's face had been like the first time this happened and it very much appealed to his showy side. Given what he knew of Will, he decided to play up to it and fucked him a little harder, fingers digging into his flesh, "Fuck you take it so well...what would your Daddy say if he saw you like this?" He said sarcastically between thrusts, pleased with the moan it drew from Will...and the look Hannibal wore when he finally glanced up at him and grinned wolfishly.

Will whimpered into the sheets, skin burning with humiliation and arousal alike. He reveled in the way both were felt like a curling tightness in the pit of his stomach. Will allowed his imagination to run, imagining a scenario where maybe Hannibal wasn't quite in agreement...in which perhaps Nigel had coerced him somehow. The idea of being held down and made to take it appealed to him in a raw, shameful way that had him pushing his cock slick against the bed. Hannibal's 1500 thread count sheets grew damp with precome, a puddle spreading beneath Will's hips with the persistent way that Nigel's cock hammered at his prostate. "Oh fuck, Daddy..." Will moaned, calling for them both equally. Will felt the air shift and he knew that Hannibal had taken a seat in the armchair. 

Hannibal was floored by the desire that coursed through his body. He had expected to feel the rage flare but perhaps knowing what he was getting into made the scene much less shocking. Nigel was goading him, of course he was, but the state he reduced his Will to was altogether far too erotic to ignore. Hannibal watched, like a big cat watching prey, as Nigel fucked Will relentlessly. He could only assume he was exploring the same feeling Will had described himself, after watching _him_ take Abigail from this very chair. 

It was new, but he had to agree painfully arousing, to see objectively how beautiful Will was as he was defiled, and by a man of such obvious sexual power... Hannibal was irritated beyond his limit by Nigel's personality, but there was never any room to deny he made an attractive picture like this, dominating the young man for his enjoyment. Hannibal swallowed hard, erection straining against his pants. "You love knowing I can see you used like this, don't you Will?" He finally spoke, voice low and silken. "It's obvious how much it turns you on..." Hannibal growled, running a tentative hand over himself, the debauched nature of this whole thing consuming him.

Will nodded frantically, curls bouncing around his face and sticking to his sweat-damp forehead. He finally lifted his eyes, arousal coursing through him at the lust he saw within Hannibal's eyes. If there had ever been a doubt in Will's mind that Hannibal would relish fucking him once Nigel was finished with him, it was completely gone now. Will whined as he watched Hannibal palm his cock over his trousers, mouth watering as he imagined Hannibal kneeling on the bed in front of him and feeding his cock into Will's obliging mouth. But no, it'd be so much better this way, making Hannibal wait his turn... Oh yes, Will could see it now, the way that Hannibal would pound into him once Nigel was done with him, leaving him pleasantly sore for days. 

As if noticing that Will's attention was wandering, Nigel prodded at Will's prostate with his cock, using deadly precision in a way that had Will crying out beneath him, back arching at the improved angle and toes curling into the plush rug beneath his feet.

Hannibal ached to help take Will apart as the sound of his desperate moans grew more acute. He could tell Will was not for away from coming like this, his deep rooted exhibitionist fetish being exploited so totally in this scenario. Not to mention Nigel's brutal fucking. Hannibal slowly unzipped his pants and freed his throbbing cock, stroking carefully along his length as he surveyed them. "You realise I'm going to ruin you after this? Make you take my cock too for being such a dirty little boy." He purred. 

At Nigel's lascivious smirk, Hannibal glanced up at him and saw him anew. He remembered him with Abigail, noticed the way his touch was soft but thrusts hard, and the intensity in his unusual coloured eyes as they locked with his for a second. He almost - almost - understood why they both gravitated to him. Perhaps this _was_ doing him some good, Hannibal thought grudgingly, as the idea of letting Abigail be part of this started to crystallise. After all he had never been one to turn down any such decadent pleasure before...

Will moaned brokenly at Hannibal's voice, nodding hurriedly in agreement as he gritted his teeth, trying not to come. "Oh fuck..." He ground out. "I'm gonna...I gotta....oh fuck Daddy, please..." He sobbed, his cock an angry red as it rubbed against the bed, the friction almost painful in its intensity. He knew that regardless of who made him come, he'd still continue to be fucked into oversensitivity, a thought that made him shiver as he pictured it with crystal clear clarity. His knuckles were white with how tightly he gripped the duvet.

Nigel could feel Will tense and shaking as he begged for release. Never down to cruelly deny someone past their limit, and close himself with the feel of him so tight and perfect, he groaned in encouragement. "Come on my cock, gorgeous, go on." He growled as he fucked Will hard into the bed. He heard Hannibal's breathing catch and flashed him that cat-like smile, fangs and all as he savoured this pleasure. "Your boy feels _so fucking good_ , doctor. Think I'm gonna come inside him..." Nigel hissed provocatively, knowing fine that's what they wanted. Kinky fuckers.

"Oh fuck, oh god Nigel...ohhh..." Will moaned, voice tight and eyes screwed shut as he came on command. He shuddered as he came in long pulses against the bed, clenching down on Nigel's cock, still moving inside him and drawing out his pleasure. Will loved that Hannibal was watching him, watching Nigel, who kept Will pinned with his cock as he rode out his pleasure. He shivered as the last drops of his release spurted from his tip and still Nigel didn't stop. 

Nigel groaned long and low as he felt Will coming hard around his dick, and he continued to thrust into him through it, getting lost in the intense pleasure and the obscene noises he made. "Fuck, you take it so well!" He hissed as his own orgasm coiled tighter and tighter, as much to incense and arouse Hannibal as because it was true. "Fuckkk..." Nigel spat as he found his release, filling Will with his seed and eventually stilling his hips. Will was no stranger to overstimulation, and he loved it, but it was never any less overwhelming, each time making him want to moan and cry in equal measure as it became too much. 

Hannibal was fit to burst at seeing Will like this, tearful and overcome. Though his softer side wanted to comfort him, his animal side found the sight unbelievable hot, and wanted nothing more than to keep pushing him just as he promised. He came over and sat on the bed, petting at Will's head and carding a hand through his messy curls. "Tell me, Will, do you want more?" He purred.

Will nodded shakily, eyes glassy and mouth hanging slack. His fingers spasmed against the sheets he held onto so tightly, and his eyes fluttered shut as he pressed into Hannibal's touch. He felt sensitive and tender everywhere but it wasn't enough. "Please..." he murmured, licking dry lips. "More..." He added, so that his plea wouldn't be misunderstood as a request for clemency.

Nigel hummed, satisfied as he slid his cock out of Will. He looked down at Hannibal and licked his lip. "You're going to be a good boy for him, right sweetheart?" Nigel cooed at Will, hand grazing over his back, but his stare never leaving Hannibal's until he eventually tore himself away and headed for a shower in their bathroom.

Hannibal watched him leave for a second, feeling like the was a chance he really wasn't goading him after all, that perhaps he did just find this enjoyable. He gently but firmly nudged Will down off his knees. "On your back for me, Will." He cooed in his ear before he pulled off his crimson sweater and stepped out of his loosened pants.

With heavy and uncoordinated limbs, Will rolled over and pushed himself towards the center of the bed, keeping an eye on Hannibal to watch him undress. Will couldn't imagine ever getting used to the image of Hannibal naked, all for him. He licked his lips, eyes hooded as the last articles of clothing hit the ground. Will felt loose and open, and he knew he was dripping all over the bed, and that the sheets would definitely have to be changed. He felt so vulnerable, the cool air of the room drying his sweat and leaving his gaping hole feeling exposed and even more obscene. "Daddy..." Will whined softly, extending his arms to welcome Hannibal closer, needing to feel him hot and heavy against him. 

Hannibal feasted his eyes on the sight of Will sprawled across the sheets, wanton and beautiful and just waiting to be taken. He crawled on top of him and slid his thick cock into that slick entrance in one fluid movement, moaning with the relief of being inside him again. "What do you need?" Hannibal tenderly pushed Will's curls off his damp forehead but wasted no time in starting to thrust. He loved when Will was helpless to forced orgasms and Hannibal grinned wickedly as he felt Will shiver when he nipped at his neck. "Do you need Daddy to make you come again?" 

Will nodded, gripping Hannibal's sides and holding him close, feeling his weight pressing him down into the mattress. Will sighed, arching his neck at the feeling of Hannibal moving inside him, almost frictionless as his cock slid through the mess of come and lube. It felt indulgent and depraved, and Will curled his legs around Hannibal's, using the leverage to move in time with Hannibal's thrusts. It was everything that Will had wanted to feel, so dirty and used and loved all at once, and he could feel his cock start to stir once more.

"You are a very...very naughty boy." Hannibal murmured low, lips still lazily brushing Will's neck as he fucked him hard and steady. "Wanting me to see you like that...to make me watch." He could feel Will growing harder against his stomach. Hannibal delighted in fulfilling his young lover's fantasies, truth be told it was just as arousing as it was the first time. More so really, knowing Will was all his for the taking afterwards.

"Mmm, yes." Will moaned, "I'm your naughty boy..." He agreed, clenching down around Hannibal purposefully. Hannibal split him open so deliciously, and Will ran his hands down Hannibal's back, over his ass to squeeze him closer. "C'mon Daddy..." Will encouraged softly. "Show me who I belong to..." 

Hannibal grabbed Will's hands in one of his and pinned them above his head, he could have easily fought it but didn't, and Hannibal enjoyed the way it made Will arch his body against him. He bit down on the skin near Will's collar bone. "Yessss...you're all mine and you'll take it as hard as I want." Hannibal began to pump his hips more harshly into him. "I'm going to have you begging to come on my cock." He promised, with a flash of his teeth as he stared down into Will's lust blown eyes.

Will whined as he wriggled, putting up a token protest against Hannibal's restraints. He liked being held down, made to feel powerless, and both Hannibal and Nigel knew how to give him that in spades. Will's cock was more than half hard, rubbing against Hannibal's belly, matting down the hair there with the precome that was starting to bead at the tip. Will tilted his hips off the bed, needy for more friction, the need to come already starting to gather.

Hannibal snapped his hips into Will ever harder and faster as he moaned and writhed under him. He knew he could never get enough of the picture Will made when he was like this, drunk on pleasure and pliant, with his curls in disarray from being fucked and making the most sensual sounds. He was a treat for the senses and Hannibal was still sometimes amazed that he was his. Determined to make him beg, to build his pleasure and claim him once more, he continued to thrust relentlessly into Will, whispering obscene encouragement into his ear.

Will couldn't take the way Hannibal's perfect, sculpted lips shaped such filth and blasphemies. Words that made Will blush down to the tips of his toes as Hannibal acted out the things he spoke of so sensually. he whimpered, heat and arousal pooling low in his gut as he squirmed on Hannibal's cock. "Fuck, Daddy... fuck it out of me..." He begged.

Hannibal groaned appraisingly at Will's flushed cheeks and chest as he begged to be made to come. "Such an exquisite boy." Hannibal purred and began to stroke firmly at Will's leaking cock. "You know who you belong to don't you?" He nipped at his jaw as he drove him leisurely towards his second release.

Will nodded shakily, eyes fluttering shut as his mouth hung open with stuttered moans and labored breaths. He was so, so close, and Hannibal's hand was pulling him over the edge faster than his mind could process. "Oh please, please Daddy...I'm yours...oh fuck, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." He panted, fingers tangling in his own hair as he kept his hands obediently above his head.

Hannibal watched Will's face, enraptured by his expression of orgasmic ecstasy, by the way the strong muscles in his arms tightened as he clutched at his curls, the sound of his fevered whispering telling him that he was all his. Hannibal thrust hard into him, making Will his over and over again. "That's right...come on my cock like a good boy." Hannibal crooned dangerously in his ea,r feeling the tension in Will's body before he even finished saying it.

Will clenched down hard on Hannibal's cock, shuddering at the force of his orgasm as it washed through him. His hands moved to grip Hannibal's shoulders, nails raking down his back as his body arched and his cock spurted between them. Will felt like it continued for a lifetime, as Hannibal didn't slow his thrusts, if anything, he fucked Will harder through it, wringing every last drop from him. "Oh god..." Will moaned weakly, eyes shut so tightly all he saw was white behind his eyelids.

Hannibal was overwhelmed with the intensity of it all, with the feeling of Will's squeezing him so tight as he kept fucking him, and followed Will right off the edge. He came deep inside him, face buried in his neck, filling his hole with yet more semen. Hannibal knew Will didn't mind, that he enjoyed the feeling of being used and defiled. He slipped out of him and collapsed beside him on the bed, arm draped protectively across his belly. With slightly too co-incidental timing, Nigel wandered out of the bathroom, fluffy white towel tied around him, and made to leave. He smirked loudly at their sprawled forms. "Shower's free." and was gone.

If Will had felt open and exposed before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. His hole was open and leaking and even the sweat drying on his skin felt like too much sensation. He shivered, turning and curling into Hannibal's warmth, burying his face in his chest, relaxing and trying to catch his breath. Hannibal's hands wandered, as they were prone to do, trailing down Will's spine and probing between his cheeks. It was partially to ensure he wasn't injured after all this, but the whine it drew from Will's throat and the corresponding smirk on Hannibal's lips revealed how far that was from the truth. 

Will could only imagine how it must feel, slipping fingers past the loose, puffy ring of muscle and feeling the slickness inside. With only a couple fingers inside him, Will couldn't properly clench down around him yet, but it still felt nice. Better than feeling empty. This way was better, he could still be filled by some part of Hannibal and he sighed contentedly. Hannibal mercifully stayed still, not trying to tease or arouse, and Will felt himself drifting off into unconsciousness, happy to sleep.

Hannibal eventually extricated all of himself from their shared body heat. He very gently pulled the covers out from where they were trapped beneath Will's hip and laid them over him. He would be fine until the morning, but Hannibal really wanted water and frankly, a chance to gather himself. He slipped his robe on and went along to the main bathroom so as not to disturb Will's rest. He knew that when it was like this, when Will passed out after multiple orgasms, he fell into the kind of deep sleep he didn't always get and Hannibal wanted that for him. He drank some water from the tap and stepped into the shower, a little dumbfounded about what just happened and more importantly, how erotic it was…

After he was clean, he padded back along the hall, peeking in to check on Abigail but she wasn't there. Still watching TV, he figured and shook his head. He could smell smoke to go with the light under Nigel's door. Honestly, the pair of them were sent to try him. Hannibal sighed and headed back to wrap himself around the one person who most definitely wasn't...contemplating the things he did for Will Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this fic is marked as complete but don't worry it's not!
> 
> The last two chapters and any future stuff will be written solely by me @ishipthemsogoddamhard so I just wanted to separate them out to make it simpler. 
> 
> I don't know how long it will be until I post I have a few things to write - but if you want to be updated as soon as I do then subscribe to the series as a whole here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/548758


End file.
